


Trzecia szansa

by Pacynka, ToriHuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Hurt Peter Parker, Not Really Character Death, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Tony Stark żyje, ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu. Niestety, zgodnie z poleceniem Nicka Fury’ego, nie wolno mu nawiązywać żadnych kontaktów z nikim spoza najbliższej rodziny. Po uświadomieniu sobie, że Peter Parker ma zamiar sam wyruszyć na niebezpieczną misję, Tony nie zamierza siedzieć z boku. [Post-Endgame, alternatywna wersja dla "Daleko od domu"]
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319863) by [katierosefun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun). 



> Od autorki:  
> Cześć wszystkim! Tu Katierosefun aka Caroline. Jesteśmy jakieś dziesięć dni przed premierą FFH i dosłownie kilka dni temu usiadłam nagle prosto na łóżku i pomyślałam: „A co, jeśli Tony żyje i po prostu nie mógł jeszcze powiedzieć o tym Peterowi?”. Na razie połowa tego 10-rozdziałowego ficku została już napisana. Ta historia będzie wkraczać na oś czasu FFH, ale spodziewaj się, że w połowie drogi przeskoczę do (mam nadzieję) zakończenia/punktu kulminacyjnego FFH z moją własną niespodzianką. Oczywiście spodziewam się, że moje własne przewidywania i ta historia będą całkowicie odbiegać od tego, co faktycznie wydarzy się w filmie, ale ponieważ nie ma go jeszcze w kinach, możemy nadal mieć własne marzenia.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Od tłumaczki:  
> Ho Ho Ho! Świątecznie zapraszam na Irondad&Spiderson, którego potrzebowałam po obejrzeniu FFH >.<
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest.
> 
> Przyjemność z tłumaczenia: Wciąż obecna.
> 
> Współtwórczyni: Beta-reader, która uczyniła tekst czytelnym i bogatszym, a jej wkład jest nieoceniony i wszyscy ją za to kochamy ♥♥

Na tym etapie Tony Stark miał naprawdę dość i był zmęczony tym, że co chwila prawie umierał, a potem wracał do życia. Wolałby przeskoczyć do punktu, w którym nie był martwy ani trochę – do punktu, w którym był przytomny i zdrowy, może siedział na zewnątrz z Morgan na kolanach i trzymał Pepper za rękę. Może do momentu, kiedy uśmiechał się nad jeziorem i przewracał stronę książki z obrazkami dla swojej córki. Może wróciłby do dnia, gdzie oglądając się przez ramię zobaczyłby, że jego przyjaciele krzyczą, oglądając mecz i próbują znaleźć łazienkę.

Gdyby Tony potrafił jeszcze trochę udoskonalić podróże w czasie, to teraz właśnie przeskoczyłby do tego punktu.

Ale zamiast tego był tutaj.

Przez sekundę Tony nie mógł się zorientować, gdzie dokładnie był – to _gdzieś_ oznaczało białe ściany, jeszcze bielsze prześcieradła i brązowawy sufit. Do tego _gdzieś_ oznaczało odległy dźwięk maszyny po jego prawej stronie oraz to, że Tony czuł się, jakby właśnie dostał ciężarówką rzuconą przez Hulka, Thora i Steve’a jednocześnie.

Dopiero wtedy trybiki zaskoczyły w głowie geniusza.

Hulk, Thor, Steve… Strange, Quill, Peter. Rhodey. Pepper.

Pokój stał się nagle zbyt jasny. Tony zacisnął powieki, chroniąc się przed światłem, a wspomnienia nagle wróciły: otaczające go małe pożary, złośliwa twarz Thanosa kilka stóp od niego, pstryknięcie palców. Ból przedzierający się przez jego bok i twarz, odległy krzyk, który mógł pochodzić od niego lub od kogoś innego. A potem kurz i dym opadł. Widział Petera, który szedł w jego stronę, potykając się, a po jego policzku spływała strużka krwi, kiedy szeptał _Panie Stark?_ oraz _Wygraliśmy, Panie Stark_ i _Przepraszam._ Pepper powoli siadająca przed nim i posyłająca mu smutny, blady uśmiech, nim padła obietnica, że _Wszy_ _stko będzie dobrze_ , a potem druga, bardziej cicha, że _Może teraz odpocząć_.

– Nie śpisz.

Tony gwałtownie otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć otwierające się drzwi. Spróbował podnieść się na łokciach, ale kiedy spojrzał w dół dostrzegł, że tylko jedno z jego ramion było nadal na miejscu.

Drugie…

– Musieliśmy je amputować – poinformował Fury, wchodząc do pokoju. – Lekarze zdecydowali, że uszkodzenia były zbyt duże, ale mamy już ludzi pracujących nad protezą. – Usiadł obok Tony’ego. – Powiedziałem im, że nie zajmie ci dużo czasu nim zaczniesz na nią narzekać i tworzyć własną, ale jestem pewien, że będziesz się zachowywał, przynajmniej przez czas rekonwalescencji.

Tony jawnie się na niego gapił.

– Co… – Przycisnął dłoń do materaca, ale udało mu się podnieść ciało tylko o cal lub coś koło tego, zanim na nowo opadł na materac. Dobra, to nie działało. Starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu, warknął: – Fury. _Wyjaśnij_.

– Właśnie to zrobiłem.

Tony ponownie otworzył oczy, wlepiając je w mężczyznę i mając nadzieję, że posyła mu swoje najbardziej piorunujące spojrzenie.

Fury, niewzruszony, złożył ręce na kolanach.

– Ten mały numer, który wywinąłeś Thanosowi, zadziałał. Fioletowy dupek zniknął razem ze wszystkimi swoimi ohydnymi kumplami. – Kiedy Tony nic nie wtrącił, dyrektor kontynuował: – Wszyscy, łącznie z tobą, wrócili na Ziemię. I najwyraźniej udało nam się cię połatać.

Skinął na Tony’ego, a brunet przełknął ślinę.

– Gdzie są wszyscy?

Fury wstał i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

– Twoja żona i córka czekają kilka pokoi dalej.

– Chcę je zobaczyć. – Słowa wypłynęły z ust geniusza jak najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Wyciągnął szyję w stronę drzwi, patrząc z nadzieją, jakby w każdej chwili miały tu w podskokach wejść Pep i Morgan. – I całą resztę. – Steve, Bruce, Thor, Strange, do diabła nawet Quill. I _Peter_. Na początek powiedziałby dzieciakowi, żeby przestał mówić _Przepraszam_. Tony podniósł głowę na Fury’ego, który się nie poruszył. – _Teraz_. Chcę ich zobaczyć _teraz_.

– Jeszcze nie – odparł Fury. Miliarder mógł przysiąc, że dyrektor wbił ręce w kieszenie jeszcze głębiej. – Rzecz w tym, Tony… Świat myśli, że nie żyjesz.

Tony poczuł, jak powietrze opuszcza jego płuca stanowczo zbyt szybko. Spojrzał na Nicka i przez sekundę wydawało mu się, że widział podwójnie.

– To trochę zabawne, ale nie do końca.

– Taka prawda – odpowiedział Fury. – Z wyjątkiem Pepper i Morgan, na razie tak to utrzymujemy.

Starka coś ścisnęło w klatce piersiowej. Zobaczył, jak twarz Petera znów przed nim błyska. Dzieciak szeptał _Przepraszam_ , po czym Pepper powoli go odciąga.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić – zaprzeczył Tony, przełykając wściekłość rosnącą w jego gardle. Znowu się podniósł, tym razem chcąc zostać w tej pozycji _dłużej_ , do cholery. – Nie masz _prawa_ …

– Nie możemy cię jeszcze wypuścić – przerwał mu ze spokojem Fury. – W mieście jest ktoś nowy i nie wiemy jak by się zachował, gdyby wiedział, że największy obrońca Ziemi wciąż żyje. Nie wiemy, czy miałoby to lepszy czy gorszy wpływ na naszą planetę. A ty nadal jesteś słaby. – Fury spojrzał wymownie na drżące ramię Tony’ego. – Nie jesteś w stanie obronić nikogo, a co dopiero siebie, jeśli on wpadnie.

Tony otworzył usta w odpowiedzi, ale potem pozwolił sobie opaść z powrotem na łóżko. Oddychając ciężko, udało mu się zapytać:

– A co z innymi? – Zmusił się, by spojrzeć na Fury’ego i przez sekundę wydawało mu się, że zobaczył coś, co wyglądało jak litość przemykająca przez twarz mężczyzny, ale szybko zniknęła. Tony i tak nie chciał jakiejś połowicznego współczucia. – Kto się przygląda temu facetowi?

– Spider-Man.

Stark odetchnął ciężko. Zacisnął palce w pięść, wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni.

– Nie. Znajdź kogoś innego. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Kapitan Marvel. _Kogokolwiek_ innego. – Zobaczył szeroko otwarte, ciemne oczy Petera, mrugające i łzawiące przez kurz bitwy. – To tylko _dzieciak_.

– Steve nie jest w stanie walczyć. Bruce zapadł się pod ziemię, a Thora i Carol nie ma na Ziemi.

– Co…

– Steve cofnął się w czasie, żeby zwrócić kamienie – wtrącił Fury i ponownie Stark dostrzegł przelotny błysk współczucia. – Tylko że nie wrócił tak szybko, jak powinien.

Tony przełknął ślinę.

– Coś się stało. – To nie było pytanie.

– Został. Zakochał się. Zestarzał. Przekazał tarczę Samowi Wilsonowi.

Geniusz oderwał wzrok od Fury’ego. Zmusił się do spojrzenia na sufit, ścianę, cokolwiek innego. _Razem_ – ten idiota zawsze to powtarzał. Coś, na co Tony liczył do samego końca. _Razem_.

Ale wtedy Tony zobaczył opadłe ramiona Steve’a na polu bitwy, zobaczył go stojącego przed Thanosem i jego armią w przyćmionym świetle słońca chowającego się za chmurami. Widział Steve’a wchodzącego do każdego pokoju z założonymi rękami i kamiennym wyrazem twarzy oraz obiecującego dalej walczyć w tej niekończącej się walce.

Nie odrywając oczu od ściany, Tony mruknął:

– Walka się dla niego skończyła.

– Coś w tym rodzaju – odparł Nick. – Straciliśmy naszego najlepszego żołnierza.

– Był kimś więcej niż żołnierzem. – Tony spiorunował wzrokiem Fury’ego i kontynuował dopiero wtedy, kiedy ten na niego spojrzał. – I Peter też nie jest twoim następnym żołnierzem. Nie, póki wciąż jeszcze oddycham. – Z kolejnym wdechem, Tony podniósł się do góry. Pochylił się do przodu, opierając cały swój ciężar na jednej ręce. Żółte i szare plamy natychmiast pojawiły się w jego polu widzenia, ale zacisnął zęby i powtórzył: – Peter nie jest twoim następnym żołnierzem.

– Więc kto będzie chronił planetę? – zapytał Fury niskim głosem, pochylając się w stronę Tony’ego. – Spójrz na siebie, Stark. Nie możesz wstać z tego łóżka. Spider-Man to nasze najlepsze wyjście. _Ty_ sam zrobiłeś z niego naszą najlepszą opcję. – Kiedy Tony zaczął protestować, Fury mu przerwał. – Nawet nie próbuj ze mną walczyć w tej sprawie. Ukształtowałeś go na naszego następnego obrońcę.

– Nie, kiedy jest jeszcze w _liceum_ – syknął Stark. – Nie, kiedy dzieciak ma _siedemnaście_ lat.

– Za kilka miesięcy skończy osiemnaście.

– To bez znaczenia. – Krew Tony’ego aż huczała mu w uszach. – Trzymaj się od niego z daleka. – Poruszył się, żeby dźgnąć Fury’ego palcem, ale przy najlżejszym ruchu ręki jego ramię zaczęło się chwiać. Z góry usłyszał westchnienie Fury’ego. – _Nie_ – mruknął Tony.

– Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, Stark. Świat nie potrzebuje jeszcze powrotu Iron Mana. – Tony skrzywił się, więc Fury kontynuował ciszej: – Ale twoja rodzina potrzebuje Tony’ego Starka. Nie tego chciałeś?

– Ani mi się _waż_ – zagroził Stark, podrywając gwałtownie głowę. Jego ramię drgało teraz coraz mocniej, a klatka piersiowa wydawała się zbyt ciasna i ograniczona dla pracy serca. – _Nie_ _waż_ się wmawiać mi, że właśnie tego chciałem. – Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Widział teraz Petera wpatrującego się w Fury’ego w szoku i rezygnacji, gdy zostaje przydzielony do jakiejś nowej misji. Widział zmatowione, ciemne oczy, widział te zaokrąglone ramiona, słyszał, jak chłopak w kółko powtarza _Przepraszam_. – Przynajmniej daj dzieciakowi znać, że wciąż żyję.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

– Dlaczego _nie_? – krzyknął Tony. Jego głos rozniósł się echem po pokoju, a plamy prawie całkowicie zawładnęły jego wzrokiem, ale nie obchodziło go to. – Jeśli zamierzasz go ciągnąć za sznurki jak marionetkę, przynajmniej zasługuje na to, by _wiedzieć_!

– I narażać się na tego nowego gościa? – Wśród punktów i plam Tony mógł dostrzec potrząsającego głową Nicka. – Widziałem młodego kilka razy i już wiem, że jest okropnym kłamcą. Jeden z jego znajomych z klasy odkrył jego drugą tożsamość w mgnieniu oka.

Serce Tony’ego zamarło.

– To się nie liczy – odpowiedział.

– Nie. Dzieciak jest zbyt niedojrzały, żeby mieć wielkie sekrety.

– Ale jest wystarczająco dojrzały, by walczyć w jednej z twoich misji.

– Jest wystarczająco dojrzały, żeby zająć miejsce, które dla niego przygotowałeś. – Fury wyprostował się. – W końcu z nim porozmawiasz, Stark. Tylko nie teraz. – Krótko i lekko przycisnął ramię Tony’ego i to wystarczyło, by ręka geniusza się poddała. Tony stęknął, gdy reszta ciężaru ciała przesunęła się na jego przedramię. Nienawidził tego, ale żółte plamy już znikały. – Weź trochę wolnego. Ogarnij się i dojdź do siebie.

– Pierdol się – mruknął Tony, wpatrując się w materac.

– Spodziewałem się tego. – Fury nie brzmiał na złego ani zirytowanego, był po prostu zmęczony. – Ale to dla twojego własnego dobra, Tony. Wiesz o tym.

Stark nie podniósł głowy, ale zapytał:

– Więc Pepper i Morgan. Czy ktoś jeszcze może wiedzieć?

– Happy Hogan – odparł Fury po chwili milczenia. – Postanowiliśmy go wtajemniczyć, skoro i tak jest związany z twoją rodziną.

Tony poczuł mniejszy ucisk w piersi. Dobrze. Jeśli wciąż mógł liczyć na Happy’ego, to może nie wszystko było stracone. Ale jedyne co mógł powiedzieć, to:

– Peter spędzał prawie każdy weekend u mnie przed Pstryknięciem. To nic nie znaczy?

Fury nic nie odpowiedział. Tony usłyszał tylko kolejne głębokie westchnięcie, a potem stukot butów o podłogę i syk drzwi, który świadczył o tym, że Fury zniknął. Dopiero wtedy Tony w końcu przewrócił się na plecy. Wpatrywał się w sufit, a jego myśli i rytm serca coraz bardziej przyspieszały, pędziły, ścigały się ze sobą. Fury wykorzysta Petera. Fury wyrwie Petera prosto z lekcji albo jego patrolu albo z jego mieszkania i każe mu stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu w pojedynkę, jakby ostatnie kilka – jak długo to w ogóle trwało? – dni, tygodni lub miesięcy nie były totalnym chaosem.

Nie teraz. Nie samemu.

Syk drzwi zmusił Tony’ego do spojrzenia z powrotem przed siebie. Zastanawiał się, czy Fury zdecydował się wrócić, ale wtedy jedyne, co zobaczył, to plama jaskrawych kolorów, zanim para rąk owinęła się wokół jego szyi.

– Tatuś! – krzyknęła Morgan, przytulając się i chowając głowę w klatkę piersiową Tony’ego i…

I coś wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Nie wszystko, ale przynajmniej coś. Ciepło natychmiast zebrało się w oczach Tony’ego i mężczyzna instynktownie położył rękę na plecach córki, przyciskając ją bliżej do siebie – wystarczająco blisko, by poczuć drżenie dziewczynki wywołane tym gestem. Tony zacisnął powieki, ignorując łzy, które zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.

– Tony.

Stark otworzył oczy i przez łzy dostrzegł, że Pepper patrzy na niego ze znajomym, pełnym ulgi uśmiechem.

– Masz czerwone oczy przez swojego męża? – zapytał Tony, a jego głos załamał się, gdy jasnowłosa położyła ciepłą dłoń na jego policzku.

– Nienawidzę, kiedy cię nie ma obok – szepnęła Pepper.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odparł Tony.

Pepper uśmiechnęła się i oparła głowę o czoło Starka. Tony ponownie zamknął oczy, bo kiedy obie dziewczyny były przy nim, świat wydawał się obracać trochę wolniej. Druga szansa – to było to. Nie, trzecia szansa. Kolejna okazja, żeby usiąść i odpocząć.

Tony poczuł, jak Morgan wyrywa się z jego uścisku. Kiedy otworzył oczy, miał przed sobą zalaną łzami twarz dziecka, które obserwowało go w milczeniu. Morgan po prostu siedziała, jej podbródek drżał, a ciemne oczy dziko przeszukiwały twarz Tony’ego, jakby próbowała wchłonąć jak najwięcej z tego widoku na wypadek, gdyby zniknął.

– Jestem tutaj – oznajmił mężczyzna, biorąc Morgan za rękę. – Nigdzie nie idę.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na ich dłonie – Tony’ego od zawsze radował fakt, że mała miała dłonie identyczne, jak on.

– Ma moje kciuki! – powiedział z dumą do swojej żony, a ręka Morgan zacisnęła się na Tonym.

– Obiecujesz? – Głos córki był cichy, znacznie cichszy, niż powinien. Tony ponownie zastanawiał się, jak długo go nie było. Kiedy Fury dał dziewczynom znać, że żył? Tydzień temu? Wczoraj? Dzisiaj?

– Obiecuję – przyrzekł Stark, również ściskając dłoń Morgan.

Morgan posłała tacie blady uśmiech i położyła głowę z powrotem na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Jak długo? – mruknął Tony, odgarniając loki dziecka.

– Miesiąc.

Tony odwrócił głowę do Pepper. Spuściła wzrok i dopiero wtedy Tony zauważył ciemne worki pod jej oczami. Blade policzki. Popękane i wysuszone usta.

– Kiedy się dowiedziałaś? – Tony ledwo mógł powstrzymać drżenie głosu. – Pep.

– Kilka godzin temu.

Mężczyzna zapowietrzył się na tę wiadomość.

– Nie. – Kiedy Pepper nie podniosła wzroku, spojrzał na głowę córki.

Miesiąc. Przez miesiąc Pepper spała samotnie w sypialni z przeświadczeniem, że jej mąż odszedł już na zawsze. Przez miesiąc Morgan wędrowała po domu i nawoływała Tony’ego, by odstraszył potwory pod jej łóżkiem. Miesiąc, w którym wszyscy myśleli, że umarł, odszedł i nie wróci.

– Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę – szepnął Tony.

Nie pytając nawet o to, kogo Tony miał na myśli, jasnowłosa odpowiedziała:

– Fury powiedział, że próbował nas wszystkich chronić. Twój stan nie był wystarczająco stabilny, by ludzie cię odwiedzali. – Ciężar, który niósł się ze słowami kobiety i ciągnął je w dół, zasygnalizował Tony’emu, że była to tylko połowiczna próba obrony Fury’ego.

– Miesiąc – syknął Tony, patrząc znów na swoją żonę.

– Ale teraz wróciłeś – przekonywała Pepper, a jej ręka opadła na ramię Tony’ego. – To wszystko, co się teraz liczy.

– Miesiąc – powtórzył z uporem, potrząsając głową. – W jaki sposób…

– Inni próbowali pomóc. – Pepper uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Peter wciąż przychodzi w weekendy. Czasami opiekuje się małą, a jego ciotka ciągle przynosi jedzenie.

Tony poczuł kolejną falę ciepła zwiastującą łzy.

– Fury powiedział, że Peter nie może wiedzieć.

Pepper spochmurniała.

– Nie. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Tony, on… – Zamrugała kilka razy. – On _tęskni_ za tobą. Jak my wszyscy, ale… – Ponownie pokręciła głową.

– Wiem.

– Posłuchasz go?

– Fury jest zdania, że to ma go chronić przed kimś… nowym. Przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

Ręka kobiety przesunęła się w dół ramienia geniusza.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytała cicho, ponownie zyskując jego uwagę.

– Potrzebuję Happy’ego.

*

Po początkowym jąkaniu się i przeklinaniu z obu stron w czasie wyjaśnień, Tony i Happy jakoś w końcu przeszli przez dyskusję o tym, jakim cudem ten pierwszy wciąż żył.

– Dzięki Bogu – westchnął Happy.

To pociągnęło Starka do dalszych wyjaśnień na temat rzekomego planu Fury’ego dla Petera.

– Dzieciak? – zapytał Happy, a jego głos przybrał tę samą irytację i niedowierzanie, które czuł Tony. – Posłuchasz go? – dopytał Hogan, mówiąc dokładnie to samo, co Pepper, gdy Tony dodał szczegóły dotyczące ograniczonego kontaktu.

– Mam zamiar nieco nagiąć zasady – odparł Stark, stukając dłonią w tył telefonu. – Ale będę potrzebować twojej pomocy. Musisz mieć oko na Petera i wskazywać mu właściwy kierunek, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

Odpowiedź była prawie natychmiastowa.

– Z przyjemnością, sir.

Tony uśmiechnął się, czując po raz pierwszy od dawna prawdziwą ulgę.

– Czas zabrać się do pracy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Uszczęśliwiono lekko pozbawionego snu pisarza. Ten rozdział, jak wspomniano we wczorajszym, przechodzi do perspektywy Petera. Enjoy!

– Ziemia do Petera.

Peter przerzucił stronę w swoim podręczniku. Równania chemiczne płynęły mu przed oczami. Odrysował zawartość fosforanu sodu na stronie, dotykając nierówności jakiegoś mocno wytłoczonego atramentu. Musiał skończyć pracę domową z chemii – był trochę w tyle, zwłaszcza po wczorajszej przypadkowej drzemce. Peter skrzywił się, przypominając sobie wyskakiwanie z kostiumu i przebranie w szkolne ubrania. Całkowicie zapomniał o śniadaniu, minął zaskoczoną ciotkę May i bez większych problemów wylądował na drugiej lekcji, dopóki Ned mu nie przypomniał, że przegapił quiz z chemii.

– Peter. Halo?

Kilka palców pstryknęło mu przed oczami raz, dwa, trzy razy, zanim w końcu uniósł głowę. Ned, wciąż pstrykając, westchnął.

– _Wreszcie_ – powiedział zirytowany. – Wołam cię całą wieczność.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Peter, zamykając podręcznik. – Tylko się uczę.

– Dasz sobie radę – parsknął Ned. – A quizy pana Harringtona i tak są dla ciebie zawsze łatwe.

Peter zdobył się na mały uśmiech.

– Chyba – odpowiedział. Odsunął od siebie książkę, a promienie słoneczne wpadające z okna uderzyły w okładkę, sprawiając, że fioletowa ilustracja podręcznika zabłysnęła w oczach Petera, więc odsunął ją pospiesznie od światła. – W każdym razie, co słychać?

– Nowy zestaw Lego _Star Wars_ czeka u mnie w domu – odparł Ned. – Prawie cztery tysiące elementów. Piszesz się?

– Ale zestaw Gwiazdy Śmierci ma jakieś trzy tysiące osiemset części.

– _Wiem!_ – wykrzyknął Ned i roześmiał się. Dźwięk, choć radosny, zdawał się dzwonić w pustej klasie. Obaj czasami zaszywali się w pustych przestrzeniach po zajęciach, czy to w klasie, czy w sali gimnastycznej. Ale ostatni raz Peter tak naprawdę chętnie został w szkole… Cóż, _od_ _tamtego_ razu, chyba całe wieki temu. – Będzie _niesamowicie_! Więc jak, składamy razem czy co?

Peter bawił się częścią grzbietu podręcznika. Jego róg właśnie zacząć się odchylać i Peter doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał ponownie skleić jakąś jego część taśmą klejącą.

– Jasne – odpowiedział. Spojrzał na Neda, mając nadzieję, że tym razem jego uśmiech był silniejszy niż poprzedni. – Brzmi fajnie.

– Ekstra! – Ned się rozpromienił i podniósł podręcznik Petera. – Spotkamy się na zewnątrz, kiedy uporasz się z quizem.

– Dzięki – odparł Peter, wstając. Zarzucił na ramię swoją torbę i machając Nedowi bez przekonania, wyszedł z pokoju na korytarz. Jego buty skrzypiały o świeżo wypolerowaną podłogę z linoleum, a jego cień wydłużał się za nim, kiedy mijał inne klasy z otwartymi oknami i drzwiami. Z daleka słyszał uczniów biegających po bieżni dla zdrowia lub z przymusu, a z jeszcze większej odległości dochodziły do niego śmiechy i krzyki innych uczniów spoza terenu szkoły.

Poprawiając chwyt na torbie, Peter odwrócił swoją uwagę od dźwięków na zewnątrz. Super słuch, pajęczy zmysł i co tam jeszcze miał będzie na później.

– Peter.

– Dzień dobry, panie Harrington – przywitał się chłopak, wchodząc do klasy chemicznej. – Przepraszam za opuszczenie zajęć.

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział nauczyciel, wręczając Peterowi test. – Wszystko dobrze u ciebie?

Peter tylko przelotnie rzucił okiem na twarz mężczyzny, po czym zmusił się i spojrzał z powrotem na quiz, koncentrując się na sposobie, w jaki jego palce ściskały róg kartki.

– Wszystko w porządku – oświadczył, szczerze wierząc, że jego głos brzmiał tak lekko, jak tego chciał. – Ciocia May wróciła do pracy i w ogóle.

– To świetnie. – Peter usłyszał głos pana Harringtona z góry. Chwilę milczał, nim dodał: – Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał porozmawiać z kimś o tym, co się stało…

– Wszystko gra – powtórzył Peter, podnosząc głowę. Jego nauczyciel, który wyglądał na znacznie starszego niż – z perspektywy Petera – jeszcze kilka dni temu, tylko uśmiechnął się do niego smutno. Jak prawie każdy dorosły, który nie rozpadł się w pył, pan Harrington wyglądał starzej, z jaśniejszymi pasmami wśród ciemnych włosów i większą ilością zmarszczek na czole i przy oczach. – Naprawdę – dodał Peter. – Nie musi się pan o mnie martwić. – Machnął quizem w powietrzu. – Po prostu… wezmę się za to.

Pan Harrington skinął głową tylko raz, zanim Peter opadł na krzesło. Pochylając głowę nad testem, nastolatek pośpiesznie przejrzał pytania, zanim zaczął zerkać z powrotem na nauczyciela. Zastanawiał się, ile przemówień musiał on wygłosić innym uczniom, którzy nagle wrócili po ponad pięciu latach. Niedawno Peter widział jakiegoś pierwszoklasistę skulonego przed szafką. Kiedy Peter podszedł bliżej, usłyszał powtarzane w kółko _Było ciemno_ , zanim ktoś zawołał szkolnego psychologa.

Peter zauważył, że ludzie gapili się również na niego. Ludzie, którzy nie byli jego kolegami z klasy – a przynajmniej nie tymi, z którymi dorastał. Sprawdził Facebooka, Instagrama i Twittera, żeby dowiedzieć się, że uczniowie, których teraz brakuje w jego rzekomej klasie maturalnej (lub w jego starej klasie maturalnej?), już studiują. Dowiedział się, że dziewczyna, która była w jego piątej klasie, właśnie zaręczyła się, chodząc do szkoły w USC, podczas gdy chłopak, który był w ósmej klasie z nim na angielskim, zdecydował się wstąpić do wojska. Bliźniacy, którzy mieszkali naprzeciw niego, przeprowadzili się na Alaskę, żeby założyć jakiś biznes, a dziewczyna, w której podkochiwał się w pierwszej klasie, publikowała swoją pierwszą książkę w Bostonie.

Peter spojrzał na równanie chemiczne znajdujące się przed nim _. Zrównoważ następujące_ _równanie_ , przeczytał w zadaniu. Puste miejsca na współczynniki pierwiastków biły go po oczach, więc narysował na papierze delikatne kontury liczb. Peter wiedział, że istnieją inne luki, nie tylko w tym głupim równaniu, ale gdzieś indziej. Gdzieś znacznie głębiej.

W klatce piersiowej Petera wybuchł ból, a równanie zaczęło zanikać i ponownie się wyostrzać, gdy jakaś jego część zaczęła desperacko szukać, _rozglądać_ się za czymś, co wypełni pustą lukę w jego pamięci. Próżnia, która miała wyraźny kształt na wpół spalonego człowieka znajdującego się tuż przed Peterem – próżnia, która wyraźnie przypominała wieniec, powoli płynący po jeziorze miesiąc temu…

Peter przełknął ślinę, mocniej ściskając ołówek. Wpatrywał się w kartkę papieru, w puste pola i plątaninę liter, które miały stanowić wzór wody, dwutlenku węgla, fosforanu azotu i…

Ołówek pękł w dłoni chłopaka.

Pan Harrington wzdrygnął się przy swoim biurku.

– Co…

– Przepraszam – wtrącił szybko Peter, wrzucając połamane resztki ołówka do torby. – Trzymałem go trochę za mocno. – Bolało go posłanie uśmiechu. – Ma pan ołówek, który mógłbym pożyczyć?

*

– Hej, Karen, masz coś nowego?

– Nie robimy nic innego od około sześciu i pół godziny, Peter.

– Ta, ta – mruknął Peter, wymachując nogami przez barierkę schodów pożarowych. Spojrzał na samochody mknące po ulicy pod nim. – Ale jest piątek. Mamy więcej wolnego czasu.

– Jest już dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści.

– Mhm – odparł Peter. Auta, które obserwował z góry, zwolniły na czerwonym świetle. Widział ze swojej pozycji parę podskakujących głów w górę i w dół w rytm muzyki. Mała dziewczynka na tylnym siedzeniu czerwonego samochodu oglądała coś na telefonie. Chłopak, prawdopodobnie kilka lat starszy od Petera, zapalał papierosa za oknem swojego czarnego samochodu. Peter nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, czy wszyscy wcześniej zniknęli, czy też dorastali sami, bo część ludzi nagle zniknęła z ich życia. Obserwował, jak kierowca czarnego auta wyrzuca papierosa na chodnik.

Światło zmieniło się na zielone i samochody znowu ruszyły, a para, mała dziewczynka i chłopak odjechali, wracając do swojego zmartwień i obowiązków. Peter nie odrywał od nich oczu, pozwalając samochodom stopniowo zmienić się w nic więcej jak kolorowe plamki wśród świateł miasta, aż nagle usłyszał szuranie za jego plecami.

– To tylko szczur – oznajmiła Karen, gdy Peter odwrócił głowę. – W promieniu pięciu mil nie wykryłam żadnego bezpośredniego zagrożenia.

Chwilę później z lewej strony rozległ się krzyk.

– W promieniu pięciu mil? – zapytał Peter, już zrywając się na nogi.

– Panna James nie była jeszcze w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie jakieś trzy do pięciu sekund temu – odpowiedziała Karen, a jeśli sztuczna inteligencja mogła brzmieć defensywnie, to Karen zdecydowanie na taką brzmiała. – Znajduje się obecnie dwie przecznice dalej.

– Dzięki – odparł Peter i zeskoczył z budynku.

Powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, kiedy wyciągnął rękę, strzelając pajęczyną, by przemieścić się między budynkami. Dostrzegł swoje odbicie w oknach, kiedy szyby błysnęły lustrzanym obrazem jego stroju. Nawet w ciemności Peter mógł dostrzec wyraźną czerwień z błękitem i lekkim złotem, które przyciągały wzrok.

W gardle chłopaka niespodziewanie coś się zacisnęło i nastolatek zmusił się, by odwrócić wzrok. Odbił się od ściany, oddalając się jak najdalej od okien, po czym zeskoczył z powrotem na ziemię.

Młoda kobieta w czerwonej bluzie próbowała wyszarpnąć rower z rąk jakiejś wyższej, wyraźnie silniejszej postaci w narciarskim kasku.

– Odczep się! – krzyknęła, ściskając kierownicę. Postać tylko warknęła w odpowiedzi, ale zanim on (lub ona?) mógł cokolwiek innego zrobić, Peter wypuścił sieć z wyrzutni.

– Hej! – zaprotestował złodziej, uderzając o ścianę.

– Mam dość ludzi, którzy kradną rowery – krótko oświadczył Peter, podchodząc do sprawcy. – Poważnie, stary, to już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. – Odwrócił się do kobiety. – Miłej nocy, proszę pani.

– Dzięki, Spider-Manie – odparła dziewczyna z lekkim skinieniem głowy, po czym zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Petera. – Ale muszę spytać, nowy strój?

Znajomy ucisk w gardle znów powrócił.

– Yy… – Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu. – Coś w tym stylu.

– Fajny. – Potem kobieta odjechała, a Peter wciąż się cofał, krok za krokiem.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że tylko _raz_ próbowałem zabrać tej pani rower – zawołał złodziej, gdy Peter się oddalał. – Nie wiem, kim, do diabła, byli pozostali dwaj złodzieje.

– Ta – odparł Peter, a jego własny głos zabrzmiał odległe nawet dla niego samego. – Świetnie, tak trzymaj.

Powoli odwrócił się i wystrzelił w górę. Skakał i bujał się od okna do okna, od ściany do ściany, a jego myśli i serce znów szalały, krew szumiała w uszach, gdy starał się nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie, na kostium lub cokolwiek, co mogło błysnąć w świetle, co było głupie, ponieważ mieszkał w mieście, gdzie wszystko wyglądało było metalowe, błyszczące, czerwone i złote, jeśli spojrzeć pod odpowiednim kątem.

– Twoje tętno wzrosło – zauważyła Karen i chociaż mogła to być wyobraźnia Petera, mógłby przysiąc, że jego SI ściszyła głos. – Proponuję zatrzymać się na jednym z pobliskich budynków.

– Nic mi nie jest – oznajmił Peter, wystrzeliwując kolejną sieć i trafiając w uliczną latarnię. – Wszystko w porządku. – Chodnik, samochody i piesi rozmazywali się pod nim, gdy przelatywał obok ich. – Wszystko w porządku – powtórzył z wysiłkiem, ledwo nabierając powietrza. Jego dłonie, mimo że były zakryte, momentalnie stały się śliskie i lepkie, a słyszany gdzieś w myślach łomot przeszedł z odległego rytmu do głośnego, dudniącego bólu głowy.

– Powinieneś natychmiast odpocząć – zasugerowała Karen.

– Już prawie jestem w domu – odparł Peter, kołysząc się na iglicy jakiegoś budynku. – Jeszcze tylko kawałek.

Przez chwilę jego SI milczała, a Peter poczuł przypływ ulgi, aż nagle Karen oświadczyła:

– Protokół _Drzemka_ został aktywowany.

– Drzemka… Hej! – krzyknął Peter, gdy jego sieć się urwała. – Karen, czekaj! – Bez jego kontroli i ruchu, z wyrzutni wystrzeliła pojedyncza sieć, która zaprowadziła go na najbliższy dach, o który Peter uderzył z jękiem. – Po co to było?

– Pan Stark…

Nastolatek zacisnął dłonie na uszach.

– Nie teraz – warknął, przyciskając czoło do płaszczyzny dachu. – Karen, _nie_ …

– Wdrożył protokół _Drzemka_ na wypadek twojego przemęczenia, zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego.

Peter zacisnął powieki.

– Nie potrzebowałem tego – zapewnił, nienawidząc swojego załamującego się głosu. – Karen, dezaktywuj… protokół.

– Pan Stark…

– _Przestań_! – krzyknął Peter, uderzając rękami o ziemię. Chciał przestać słyszeć, jak Karen przemawia do niego, chciał przestać słyszeć ciągle to imię. – Po prostu się tego pozbądź! – Uniósł głowę z ziemi, a ból w jej wnętrzu łomotał niczym bęben. Peter zdjął maskę, wpuszczając powietrze do ust, gardła i płuc. Trzymał bezwładnie maskę w dłoniach, czując, jak siła powoli uchodzi z jego palców, nadgarstka i uścisku, aż podniósł głowę.

– Chyba sobie żartujecie – mruknął chłopak.

Spojrzał na znajdujący się naprzeciwko mural na ceglanej ścianie, na której dominowały błękit, czerwień i złoto. Mrugając gorączkowo, Peter patrzył na Iron Mana lecącego prosto w jego stronę, z wyciągniętą opancerzoną dłonią, gotową do wystrzału. Nastolatek upadł na kolana, przyglądając się czerwono-złotemu hełmowi swojego mentora.

Pulsujący ból w jego głowie przesunął się w dół, wypełniając klatkę piersiową. Peter zgiął się do przodu, gdy mural nadal patrzył na niego z góry. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął płakać, ale teraz nagle się trząsł, podczas gdy łzy spływały po jego twarzy. W kółko uderzał ręką o ziemię, ignorując ból, który przeszywał ramię za każdym razem, gdy skóra stykała się z betonem. Z każdą falą bólu, Peter widział, jak twarz Tony’ego błyskała przed nim – najpierw mrugnięcie i przebiegły uśmiech, który Tony rzucił mu, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w jego domu, a potem zmartwiony i przestraszony wyraz twarzy Starka, kiedy ten powiedział Peterowi _Skończyłeś na dziś_. Kolejny śmiech i uśmieszek, gdy razem z Happym odwoził Petera do domu, a dalej zdziwienie, gdy Peter odmówił przyjęcia nowego kostiumu. Przewracanie oczami, uśmiechy i unoszenie brwi z rozdrażnieniem, które pojawiały się za każdym razem, gdy Peter przychodził do nowej bazy Avengers, by trenować lub nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Potem ostrożność związana z przebywaniem w kosmosie i strach, gdy chłopak potykał się o własne nogi, czując efekty Pstryknięcia. Dalej ulga i oszałamiająca radość, gdy Peter wystrzelił przez portal doktora Strange’a i…

Peter wciągnął długi, drżący oddech i podniósł znów głowę na mural. Iron Man – nie, Tony – spojrzał na niego.

Pomyślał, że musi wrócić do domu. Z powrotem do mieszkania, z powrotem do swojego pokoju, gdzie mógł zapomnieć, że ten mural kiedykolwiek istniał.

Ale wtedy Peter podniósł się na nogi, spojrzał z powrotem na miasto i poczuł, jakby coś postanowiło usiąść na jego piersi.

Ponieważ przebłyski czerwieni i złota w jego mieście nie były jedynie chwilową grą światła – te lśnienia barw były setkami tysięcy innych plakatów i murali ściennych, wszystkie z dobrze mu znaną zbroją. Iron Man rozlewał się po witrynach sklepowych, szkołach, budynkach mieszkalnych oraz biurach.

– Bezpieczniej byłoby na razie nie używać sieci. Protokół _Drzemka_ jest nadal aktywny – zauważyła Karen, kiedy ponownie założył maskę.

Jego gardło znowu się zacisnęło.

– Czyli muszę się przejść? – zapytał, spoglądając na plakaty i graffiti.

– Albo możesz usiąść i poczekać, aż bicie twojego serca stanie się bardziej stabilne – odpowiedziała Karen. – Jednak, skoro jest już po północy, uważam, że powrót do mieszkania tak szybko, jak to jest możliwe, byłby najlepszą opcją.

Peter zmusił się, by przenieść wzrok na niebo. Nie znalazł tam gwiazd. Gdyby NASA nie opublikowało zdjęć i gdyby Peter sam tam nie był, zastanawiałby się, czy nowojorczycy w ogóle uwierzyliby w istnienie kosmosu.

– Nic mi nie będzie – powiedział i usiadł z powrotem na ziemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Nie, nie planuję sprawić, że Peter Parker będzie pełen życia i szczęśliwy, bo po tym, co przeszedł ten biedny chłopiec, jak miałby być? Jak zawsze, komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka są zawsze mile widziane!
> 
> Od bety i tłumaczki:  
> Dziękujemy za wszystkie wyświetlenia i kudosy <33 Rozdziały będą pojawiać się w poniedziałek i piątek ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Ten rozdział będzie z perspektywy Tony’ego. I taka uwaga na boku: zauważyłam, że ostatnio wydano wiele nowych zwiastunów/klipów do FFH, ale ich nie widziałam, ponieważ do czasu premiery filmu chcę uniknąć wszelkich możliwych teorii i spekulacji, ponieważ wasza dziewczyna bardzo się MARTWI naszym drogocennym pajączkiem. Dlatego większość tej historii będzie opierać się na najwcześniejszych zwiastunach.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stark spojrzał na swoje ramię.

– Dzięki – powiedział beznamiętnie, zaciskając nowe palce. – Nie cierpię jej.

– Weź się w garść – westchnął Fury. – Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że ostatecznie i tak zrobisz sobie nową.

– Kiedyś – mruknął Tony, opuszczając protezę. Jego nowe ramię, jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać, wydawało się być niewłaściwe, jakby gigantyczny, aluminiowy kosz na śmieci uderzał o jego bok. – Czuję się, jakby do barku przywiązali mi pokrywę od śmietnika – poinformował go Tony. Obrócił ramię, a srebrne ramię poruszyło się wraz z nim. – Poważnie, nie mogliście zrobić czegoś lepszego niż to?

– Dasz radę, Stark – odparł Fury, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiała irytacja. – Jeśli potrafiłeś skonstruować zbroję Iron Mana z pudła metalowych odpadków, to możesz też przetrwać z metalowym ramieniem zrobionym przez najlepszych inżynierów w kraju.

– Drugich zaraz po mnie, oczywiście – mruknął Tony, a jeśli Fury go usłyszał (co prawdopodobnie miało miejsce), to tego nie skomentował. Tony ponownie spojrzał na swoje ramię. Cała konstrukcja, pomimo jego narzekań, nie była _aż_ _taka_ zła. Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Nick Fury nie był teraz jego ulubioną osobą, Tony był zdecydowany pozostać niezadowolonym dla własnej satysfakcji.

– Skoncentruj się na regeneracji i odzyskaniu sił – poradził mu Nick, wstają z kanapy. – Nie może to być zbyt trudne w twoim nowym domu. – Jakby na dowód swojej racji, oko Fury’ego przesunęło się po wysokich drewnianych sufitach, dywaniku, jeziorze i drzewach za dużymi oknami.

Tony udawał, że nie usłyszał tej drugiej części.

– A ty po prostu skup się na utrzymaniu Petera Parkera przy życiu – odgryzł się, kładąc nową dłoń na kolanie. – Masz trudniejszą część umowy.

Na twarzy Fury’ego zagościł grymas, który na pewno nie był uśmiechem.

– To nie jest umowa, Stark. Tylko środek bezpieczeństwa.

– Orzeszku. O-rzesz-ku! – zawołał Tony, wychylają się przez okno. Nie odwrócił się, dopóki nie usłyszał, jak frontowe drzwi otwierają się i zamykają. Minutę później zawołał: – Okej, Morgan, możesz przestać się ukrywać.

– Przepraszam, tato – powiedziała dziewczynka, wchodząc do pokoju. Kiedy Tony się odwrócił, Morgan siedziała już na drugim końcu kanapy. Nadal ubrana w piżamę i z rozwichrzonymi po śnie włosami, Morgan przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jak w każdy normalny dzień. W takie dni Tony brał córkę w ramiona, by pójść razem z nią do kuchni. Żartował wtedy, że zrobi omlet, a Morgan narzekała, że ich przygotowanie trwa zbyt długo, więc decydowali się na zamrożone gofry. Po tym prawdopodobnie wyszliby nad jezioro, gdzie Tony upewniłby się, że dziewczynka nie brodziła w wodzie zbyt daleko.

Ale bezruch Morgan był jedyną rzeczą, która różniła ten dzień od normalnego.

– To on powiedział mamie i mnie, że żyjesz – oznajmiła Morgan, przyciskając swoje kolana do piersi. – Co się stało?

Coś ciężkiego ścisnęło go w żołądku. Tony nienawidził faktu, że Morgan zadawała takie pytania – nie C _zy coś jest nie tak?_ , ale _Co się stało?_ , jakby pojawienie się Fury’ego w domu oznaczało _coś_ złego. Co, Tony przypuszczał, było prawdą, ale patrząc na swoją córeczkę żałował, że świat nie mógł z tym poczekać co najmniej kilku lat, nim Morgan będzie zmuszona do zadawania takich pytania.

– Nic się nie dzieje, moja droga – zapewnił Tony, wstając. Wyciągnął rękę (swoją normalną dłoń, nie tą metalową) do Morgan i ku jego uldze dziewczynka natychmiast ją wzięła. Dłoń dziecka była małą kulką ciepła w jego własnej, więc Stark niósł to ciepło ze sobą przez całą drogę do kuchni, gdzie zaczął pytać: – Omlet na śniadanie?

– To zawsze trwa zbyt długo – odparła Morgan i podniosła wzrok na geniusza. – Zamiast tego gofry.

– A więc gofry – zgodził się Tony z uśmiechem.

Metalowym ramieniem otworzył zamrażalkę. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po paczkach udek z kurczaka, krewetek, steków, mieszanki warzywnej i tych nuggetsach w kształcie dinozaurów, które Morgan tak kochała. Już miał się pochylić, by chwycić znajome żółto-pomarańczowe pudełko mrożonych gofrów, kiedy zatrzymał się krótko przy…

– Co to jest? – zapytał Tony, podnosząc beżową paczkę w ciemnobrązowe cętki, owiniętą w folię spożywczą. – Czy to…

– Ciasto na ciasteczka – wyjaśniła Morgan. – Peter przyszedł kilka dni temu, żeby zrobić ze mną ciasteczka. – Puściła dłoń Tony’ego i zanim zdążył spytać, dokąd idzie, Morgan wróciła z plastikowym pojemnikiem, który skrywał ciasteczka z kawałkami czekolady. – Widzisz? – powiedziała z dumą, otwierając wieko. Do Starka dotarł zapach wanilii i czekolady, a dziewczynka wybrała dwa duże ciasteczka, po czym posłusznie zamknęła pokrywkę. – Peter nie jest dobrym piekarzem – dodała, podając Tony’emu jedną porcję. – Więc powiedział mi, żebym się upewniała, że robimy wszystko dobrze.

Tony się uśmiechnął. Wiedział na pewno, że Peter był w rzeczywistości przyzwoitym piekarzem, kiedy chciał. _Ciocia May zawsze piecze_ wyjaśnił mu kiedyś nieco nieśmiało Peter, gdy Stark zapytał go o daktylowy chleb z włoskimi orzechami. _Czasami pomagam, ale… wiesz._ Tony nie wiedział, ale Peter tylko wzruszył ramionami (znowu, nieco nieśmiało).

– Więc to…? – zapytał Tony, unosząc zamrożone ciasto.

– Peter powiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będę chciała więcej ciastek, to zawsze mogę upiec je bez niego – odparła Morgan. – Ale obiecałam mu, że nie upiekę ich, dopóki nie wróci. – Położyła rękę na paczce, kierując ją z powrotem do zamrażalki. – Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy wróci Peter?

– Nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział Tony, odkładając surowe ciasto. Spojrzał na dziecko i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – To wciąż praca w toku.

– Hm – mruknęła tylko dziewczynka. Włożyła ciasteczko do ust i sięgnęła po pudełko mrożonych gofrów. – Coś wymyślimy – rzuciła przez ramię, podchodząc do kuchennego blatu, gdzie postawiła opakowanie i spojrzała wyczekująco na Tony’ego. – Mogę teraz prosić o dwa gofry?

– Słodycze przed śniadaniem? – zapytał Tony, odgryzając kęs ciastka, które dostał od swojej córki.

Ciastko było bardziej miękkie, niż się spodziewał, a czekolada natychmiast rozpłynęła się w jego ustach. Mógł wyobrazić sobie dziewczynkę stojącą na krześle oraz znajdującego się obok niej Peter, który instruuje ją, jak mieszać razem masło i cukier. Wyobraził sobie Petera z mąką na koszulce i Morgan, podkradającą kawałki surowego ciasta. Wyobraził sobie chłopaka, który ostrożnie wyjmuje tackę z piekarnika i parzy sobie język razem z dzieckiem przy pierwszym kęsie wypieków. Tony zastanawiał się, czy Pepper kiedykolwiek ich podglądała i czy zrobiła jakieś zdjęcia.

– Nie mów mamie – poprosiła Morgan i zupełnie jakby jasnowłosa miała wejść w każdej chwili, wepchnęła do ust resztę swojej porcji. Otarła czekoladową plamkę z ust i uśmiechnęła się do Tony’ego przez okruchy ciastek, wywołując tym u niego śmiech.

– Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny – powiedział, również dokańczając swoje ciastko, i rozerwał pudełko z goframi.

*

Tony zabębnił palcami o stół. Jego myśli kręciły się wokół wszystkich potencjalnych sposobów, w jakie mógł dostać się do Petera, będąc niezauważonym przez Fury’ego. Doszedł do wniosku, że Fury miał już oko na chłopaka poprzez kamery lub przynajmniej miał ludzi w jego otoczeniu. Mimo że Tony wiedział z pewnością, że jest właścicielem najbardziej zaawansowanej technologii na świecie, wiedział też, że Nick Fury był jednym z najbardziej przebiegłych ludzi na planecie, dlatego nie należało go lekceważyć.

Tony pospiesznie nakrył czoło dłonią, wpadając na pomysł. Cóż, jeśli nie mógł teraz rozmawiać z Peterem, mógł przynajmniej sprawdzić, jak Peter sobie radzi.

– FRIDAY, połącz mnie z Karen, jeśli dasz radę.

Ale Tony już wiedział, że FRIDAY da radę dostać się do Karen ze stroju Petera. Tony najpierw zawahał się na myśl o uzyskaniu dostępu do sztucznej inteligencji chłopaka, ale po wiadomościach o incydencie z zawaleniem budynku i Vulturem wiedział, że będą potencjalnie złe dni, kiedy Tony będzie musiał upewnić się, że dzieciak nie jest sam i nic go właśnie nie miażdży na śmierć. _Chcę tylko się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku,_ pomyślał Tony, czekając na połączenie z SI.

– Dzień dobry, Tony – przywitała się Karen, a jej głos rozniósł się po pracowni. – W czym mogę ci pomóc?

– Jak się miewa Peter? – zapytał Stark, siadając przy blacie. – Daj mi przejrzeć ostatnie… – Kusiło go, by poprosić Karen, żeby powiedziała mu wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, ale potem Tony wyobraził sobie łzy spływające po twarzy chłopaka, gdy Tony myślał, że bierze ostatnie oddechy.

– Daj mi przejrzeć ostatnie czterdzieści osiem godzin – polecił zamiast tego Tony.

– Oczywiście.

Na zawołanie przed nim pojawił się ekran. Obserwował, jak Peter walczy w jakiejś restauracji, z aktywowanymi wokół niego żelaznymi kończynami, rozbijając w pokoju mnóstwo szkła, gdy kilku mężczyzn w ciemnych strojach runęło na ziemię. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok Petera i wesołego _Co wam tak długo zajęło?_ , gdy policjanci wreszcie weszli do restauracji.

Ale wtedy jeden z mundurowych zapytał _Będziesz teraz nowym Iron Manem?_

Mimo że Peter miał założoną maskę, Tony był w stanie dostrzec nawet najlżejsze spięcie ramion młodego, kiedy odpowiedział: _Nie, jestem zbyt zajęty odwalaniem waszej roboty._ Gdy policjanci zaczęli coś mamrotać pod nosami, Peter zaśmiał się krótko, po czym wyskoczył z miejsca zbrodni.

Tony uderzył pięścią w blat, gdy Peter oddalał się w milczeniu od budynku. I właśnie tam, wraz z szumem wiatru, Tony usłyszał słabe westchnienie spod maski Petera. Tony’ego coś ścisnęło w piersi, bo znał te dźwięki zbyt dobrze, znał te uczucia _na wylot_.

Karen puściła nagranie z następnego dnia – z wczoraj, jak przypuszczał Tony – i obserwował, jak Peter zatrzymuje się przed młodą kobietą na rowerze.

 _Muszę zapytać, nowy strój?_ zapytała, szczerząc się do Petera, a Stark usłyszał powolne i niepewne _Coś w tym rodzaju._

Geniusz przełknął ślinę. Zrobił ten kostium specjalnie dla chłopaka. Przypomniał sobie jego radosny okrzyk _Tu nawet pachnie jak w nowej furze_ , gdy obaj pędzili w górę, w kosmos, a potem Peter, jednocześnie pełen podziwu i zakłopotany, mówiący _Ten kostium mi normalnie czyta w myślach_ , kiedy Tony znalazł dzieciaka ukrywającego się na statku kosmicznym. Przywołał w myślach moment, kiedy Peter wylatuje z portalu Strange’a w metalowym wirze czerwono-niebieskiego i złotego połysku w świetle bitwy. Poczuł wtedy największą ulgę, dumę oraz – niezależnie od tego, czy Tony wtedy o tym wiedział – _miłość_ , bo chłopak wrócił i żył, a Stark był pewien, że cały ten wysiłek był tego wart.

A teraz Tony patrzył, jak Peter ucieka na ślepo. Usłyszał, jak Karen radzi chłopakowi zwolnić oraz to, jak ten powtarzał, że wszystko z nim w porządku, zanim wylądował twardo na dachu budynku.

– Protokół _Drzemka_ – mruknął Tony jednocześnie z Karen. Patrzył zamrożony, jak Peter odwraca się od muralu, a potem nie istniało już nic poza jego szlochem w blasku farby i świateł miasta. Tony poczuł, jak stopniowo traci siłę w nogach, co zmusiło go do zajęcia najbliższego siedzenia.

Kiedy geniusz w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był zachrypnięty, jakby przez cały ten czas krzyczał razem z Peterem.

– Jak długo tam był? – zapytał.

– Kilka godzin – odpowiedziała Karen. – Była trzecia dwadzieścia cztery, kiedy wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Tony w nerwowy geście potarł czoło. Nie mógł zmusić się do obejrzenia reszty nagrań – nie mógł zmusić się do oglądania Petera siedzącego sam na sam z nikim poza swoją sztuczną inteligencją, która go pocieszała.

– A jak się teraz miewa? – szepnął Stark i podniósł głowę, kiedy ekran przed nim się zmienił, ukazując śpiącego Petera Parkera w swoim łóżku. Tony zauważył rozczochrane włosy nastolatka i słaby połysk potu pokrywającego jego czoło. Sekundę później drzwi otworzyły się, a Tony poczuł kolejną ulgę, widząc May klęczącą obok Petera.

– _Lepiej się czujesz? –_ zapytała cicho May, odgarniając loki chłopaka.

Peter wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.

– _Nie powinieneś wychodzić tak późno_ – powiedziała May, ale w jej głosie nie było rozżalenia, a jedynie zmęczenie i smutek, które zabarwiały ciężko jej słowa.

Peter przekręcił się tylko na bok, odgradzając się zarówno od May, jak i od Tony’ego.

Stark zamknął oczy, lecz obraz chłopaka wciąż tlił się w jego głowie.

– Wystarczy, Karen – odparł cicho. – Dzięki.

– Nie ma za co, Tony.

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, ekranu przed nim już nie było i poczuł większą pustkę niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sprawdził, co u Petera, ale nie był mniej zmartwiony tym, w jakim świecie żyje dzieciak.

– Protokół _Drzemka_ został aktywowany po raz pierwszy zeszłej nocy – oświadczyła sztuczna inteligencja, jakby to miało pomóc Tony’emu poczuć się lepiej. – Dotąd udawało się Peterowi nad sobą panować. – Nastąpiła pauza, po czym Karen dodała: – Ale rozumiem, że emocjonalne stłumienie nikomu nie pomaga, szczególnie jemu.

– Dzieciak powinien być tego świadomy – mruknął geniusz i przeczesał ręką włosy. – Co jeszcze robisz, żeby mieć na niego oko, Karen?

– Podejrzewam, że Peter nie będzie już używał swojego nowego stroju.

– Co? – zapytał Stark, czując pojedyncze ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. – Czemu?

– Jak mogłeś zauważyć, stan emocjonalny Petera staje się coraz mniej stabilny za każdym razem, gdy zakłada kostium. Uważam, że komentarze opinii publicznej również nie były dla niego szczególnie pomocne.

Tony opadł na swoje miejsce.

– Racja – przyznał cicho. – Oczywiście.

Odchylił głowę, z powrotem patrząc w sufit i wyobrażając sobie Petera w jego pierwszym stroju. Oczywiście nie miał na myśli tego, który był stertą bawełny z domowej roboty goglami, ale pierwszy kostium, który Tony zrobił dla niego. Nie było nic _złego_ w tym stroju, powiedzmy, ale – gardło Tony’ego ścisnęło się – pracował nad tym nowym, aby upewnić się, że Peter jest bezpieczny. Zmodernizował ten strój, by posiadał wszystko, co mogłoby uchronić Petera przed krzywdą. Nie żeby strój uchronił chłopaka przed Thanosem za pierwszym razem, ale… Tony zrobił wszystko, by sprowadzić Petera z powrotem. Poza tym ten kostium był jedyną formą ochrony, jaką Tony nadal miał dla dzieciaka. Jedyną i ostatnią formą.

Geniusz przeniósł wzrok na pustą przestrzeń, w której znajdował się ekran. Karen oczywiście nadal byłaby w poprzednim stroju, udzielając rad Peterowi w zastępstwie za mężczyznę. Tony przypuszczał, że poczuł się z tą myślą spokojniejszy, ale udzielanie wskazówek przez SI nie było tym samym, co dawanie rad przez Tony’ego. Nie mógł też upewniać się, że Peter jest bezpieczny. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy dyrektor TARCZY chciał wejść z buciorami w życie chłopaka.

Nie było mowy, żeby Tony pozwolił temu dzieciakowi wejść w pojedynkę w sajgon Fury’ego.

Tony energicznie wstał, a siedzenie odchyliło się z głośnym jękiem, ale miał to gdzieś.

– FRIDAY – zaczął. – Połącz mnie z Happym.

– Oczywiście – potwierdziła FRIDAY, a gdy połączenie było nawiązywane, Tony zwrócił się do miejsca, z którego dobiegał głos drugiej SI.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli przejmę na chwilę twoją rolę, prawda, Karen? – zapytał, choć już przewidział rzucone przez Karen O _czywiście, że nie_. Mimo to Tony poczuł, jak kilka pierwszych iskier nadziei zapłonęło w nim, kiedy skierował wzrok na pierwszy ekran, gdzie Happy był już na linii.

– Tak, szefie? – zapytał mężczyzna.

– Mam pomysł jak dostać się do Petera – oświadczył Tony, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu. – Ma to związek z jednym z moich warsztatów, wiesz, tym w samolocie.

– Tak – odparł zdziwiony Happy. – Jak zamierzasz…

– Peter będzie musiał zrobić sobie nowy strój – odpowiedział Tony, już otwierając odpowiednie pliki i uśmiechając się do siebie. – I będzie miał mnie jako swoją nową SI.

– A Fury się o tym nie dowie? – spytał Hogan po krótkim milczeniu, na co Tony prychnął.

– Fury wie, że jestem na tyle narcystyczny, by zrobić z siebie sztuczną inteligencję. Niczego nie będzie podejrzewać – wyjaśnił Stark i zaczął pisać. – Po prostu zachęć Petera, by zaprojektował sobie nowy strój. Wtedy zacznie się zabawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Jak zawsze, bardzo mile widziane są komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka!
> 
> Od bety i tłumaczki:  
> Dużo szczęścia i marvelowych filmów/seriali/opowiadań w nowym 2021 roku! *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Dziękuję za ciągłe wsparcie! Poza tym, aby wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy: jestem w stanie aktualizować opowiadanie codziennie, ponieważ większość tej historii jest już napisana. Ostatniej nocy właśnie skończyłam pisać siódmy rozdział, więc już podsumowuję kilka rzeczy w tej historii. Więc wasza dziewczyna (chociaż raz) właściwie planowała z wyprzedzeniem, więc nie musicie się martwić, że zniknę.
> 
> Enjoy!

Światło dzienne wypalało wzrok Petera. Zmusił ociężałą dłoń do zakrycia twarzy, próbując zasłonić promienie słoneczne, ale szkody były już wyrządzone. Zieleń i czerwień błysnęły boleśnie za zamkniętymi powiekami chłopaka, potęgując tępe pulsowanie w czaszce.

– Peter? – Otworzyły się drzwi do jego pokoju, a Peter już wiedział, że to May. – Wiem, że mówiłeś, że nie jesteś głodny, ale powinieneś coś zjeść.

Nastolatek usłyszał ciche kroki swojej cioci, która zbliżyła się do niego, po czym rozległ się głuchy brzdęk tacy, stawianej na biurku.

– Peter – szepnęła ciocia May i głęboko westchnęła. – No dalej. Wiem, że nie śpisz.

– Możesz zasunąć rolety? – spytał cichym głosem, opuszczając rękę z twarzy.

May bez słowa przeszła przez pokój i delikatnie zasłoniła okna. Choć pomieszczenie było teraz znacznie ciemniejsze, głowa Petera nadal bolała. Usiadł powoli, czując jakby jego kończyny zostały złapane w sieć.

– Tutaj – powiedziała May, podpierając poduszki Petera. – Przechyl się do tyłu… Nie, nie kładź się, tylko się _oprzyj_.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie, opierając się o ramę łóżka. Patrzył, jak May podnosi tacę z biurka i poczuł ciepło jedzenia dopiero wtedy, gdy kobieta zbliżyła się do niego.

– Pani Kim z dołu dała mi ten przepis na owsiankę – wyjaśniła May, zanurzając łyżkę w misce czegoś, co wyglądało na białą maź.

Peter przyjrzał się daniu, którego wierzch pokrywały czarne i jasnobrązowe nasiona sezamu oraz drobinki marchwi i zielonej cebuli. Spojrzał z powrotem na May, która tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zanim wcisnęła łyżkę w jego dłoń.

– Spróbuj – zachęciła i chociaż jej głos był cichy, słyszalny stanowczy ton sprawił, że Peter zanurzył sztuciec w misce.

Wolno, łyżka po łyżce, Peter w końcu opróżnił miskę i przesunął ją w stronę kobiety. Z westchnieniem ulgi May wzięła naczynie i postawiła je z powrotem na biurku.

– Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytała, przykładając chłodną dłoń do jego czoła. – Gorączka trochę spadła od wczoraj – stwierdziła, opuszczając rękę na łóżko i wpatrując się w swojego bratanka, zapytała: – Chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego zeszłej nocy byłeś tak długo poza domem?

Peter spojrzał w dół na kołdrę.

– Niezupełnie – odparł, zaciskając ręce na krawędzi koców.

Nakrycia były w kolorach ciemnego brązu, błękitu, bieli, a miejscami miały musztardowe lub ciemnozielone plamki. Pamiętał, jak Tony usiadł obok niego – czuł wtedy, że każdy z jego zmysłów brzęczy, gdy wpatrywał się w Starka w mieszaninie podziwu i zdumienia, że ten facet, którego oglądał w telewizji przez prawie dziesięć lat, siedział w jego _sypialni_ na jego _łóżku_.

Peter usłyszał obok siebie kolejne westchnienie May.

– Peter – zaczęła, ale chłopak przerwał jej, kręcąc energicznie głową.

– Ciociu May – mruknął, nie odrywając oczu od miejsca, w którym jego ręce ściskały pościel. – Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać.

– Martwię się o ciebie – przyznała May. – Od czasu pogrzebu jesteś…

– Jestem bardzo zajęty, to wszystko – wtrącił jej nastolatek, nienawidząc tego, jak jego głos podniósł się o oktawę. Peter zacisnął mocniej pięści na kocach, ignorując napływające do oczu łzy. – Ktoś musi się upewnić, że źli nie wygrają.

– Przestępcy nie zaczną nagle wygrywać, bo zrobisz sobie trochę wolnego, Peter – poinformowała łagodnie kobieta, (znów) poprawiając jego fryzurę. On w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Potrzebujesz czasu – dodała May. – Czasu na przetrawienie tego, co się stało, czasu na smutek. To normalne, kochanie.

Jej głos się załamał, a Peter podniósł głowę zaskoczony, że oczy May błyszczą od łez.

– Kiedy Ben zmarł – opowiadała powoli May – nie czułam, jakby ziemia usuwała mi się spod nóg, czy jakkolwiek ludzie to opisują – wyjaśniła, opuszczając dłoń. – Kiedy Ben zmarł, czułam się, jakby ktoś właśnie zostawił w ziemi wyrwy i pęknięcia, a takich dziur nigdy nie można naprawić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo ktoś by nie próbował. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Za każdym razem, gdy widziałam coś lub kogoś w określonym świetle, przypominał mi się Ben i wtedy zawsze wiedziałam, że wpadłam w jedną z tych szczelin lub dziur. I to było trudne.

Oczy chłopaka piekły go do tego stopnia, że odwrócił wzrok od kobiety, wbijając go w spód łóżka nad sobą. Próbował się opanować i mrugnął pospiesznie parę razy, ale to nie powstrzymało łez od płynięcia po jego twarzy.

– Ktoś namalował Tony’ego na ścianie – szepnął chłopak i cicho jęknął, próbując złapać oddech mimo rosnącego ucisku w gardle. – I jest ich więcej. Są wszędzie. – Przełknął ślinę i ponownie spojrzał na swoją ciocię, która go tylko obserwowała, sama mając zaczerwienione i wilgotne oczy. – Są w mojej szkole. Plakaty, rysunki i takie tam. I są na ulicach, w sklepach i _wszędzie_ , ciociu May.

Zmarszczył brwi, a przez łzy zobaczył, jak May przybliża się do niego. Opuścił głowę na ramię kobiety, gdy ta objęła go ramionami.

– Wiem, Peter – szepnęła, pocierając pocieszająco jego plecy dłonią. – Wiem, jak to boli. – Jej głos był ochrypły, kiedy dodała: – Chciałabym, żeby to nie było dla ciebie tak bolesne, jak jest.

– Nie mogę nawet nic powiedzieć w szkole ani poza nią – wymamrotał Peter w koszulkę cioci. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając łzom spłynąć. – Nikt nigdy nie…

– To nieprawda – zaprzeczyła May, podnosząc dłoń do czubka głowy nastolatka. Gestem skłoniła go, by oddalił się na tyle, by być z nią twarzą w twarz. – Peter – odparła, szeroko otwierając oczy i badając twarz Petera. – Może nie mam supermocy, ani to nie ja leciałam w kosmos, ale _wiem_ , że Tony był dla ciebie kimś wyjątkowym. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno, rozcierając kciukiem łzę na jego policzku. – A ty byłeś wyjątkowy dla niego.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, bo jakaś jego część żałowała, że nie może wyrzucić z siebie tego, że żałował, że był aż tak wyjątkowy dla Tony’ego – gdyby nie był, może Tony Stark wciąż by żył, a świat miałby nadal Iron Mana. Ale patrząc w wypełnione łzami oczy May, Peter mógł tylko przełknąć te słowa.

Zamiast tego tylko skinął głową.

*

– Myślisz, że możesz użyć swoich mocy, by przyspieszyć zegar? – wyszeptał Ned konspiracyjnym tonem.

– To nie działa w ten sposób – odparł szeptem Peter, ale on także spojrzał w górę na zegar, jakby sama obserwacja mogła sprawić, że minutowa wskazówka będzie przesuwać się trochę szybciej. Nie przynosiło to jednak rezultatów, bo wciąż zostało jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć minut zajęć, a wykład panny Lockland na temat zimnej wojny był wręcz jeszcze powolniejszy.

– Może mógłbyś wystrzelić sieć w jej usta – zasugerował Ned, a Peter spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem, więc ten pospiesznie dodał: – Żartuję, żartuję. – Minęła jednak tylko sekunda, zanim wyszeptał: – Ale czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś wcześniej, żeby tak zrobić?

– _Nie_ – zaprotestował Peter, tylko że był trochę głośniejszy, niż się spodziewał. Jego _Nie_ sprawiło, że kilka głów zwróciło się w jego stronę, łącznie z panną Lockland.

– Jest coś, czym chciałby się pan podzielić z klasą, panie Parker? – zapytała nauczycielka, unosząc wysoko brew.

Peter oparł się pokusie, by szturchnąć Neda łokciem. Zamiast tego przywołał swój najbardziej łagodny uśmiech.

– Nie, panno Lockland – odparł uprzejmie.

Kiedy nauczycielka odwróciła się do tablicy, Peter wyciągnął nogę i nadepnął na stopę Neda. Jego przyjaciel skrzywił się, ale spojrzenia, które wymienili ze sobą, jasno wskazywały Peterowi, że Ned wiedział, że zasłużył co najmniej na tyle.

– Stary, pewnego dnia zgnieciesz mi stopę – wyszeptał Ned, kiedy wreszcie rozbrzmiał dzwonek.

– A ty pewnego dnia wpędzisz mnie w kłopoty – odgryzł się Peter, zbierając książki z ławki, ale jego ręka poruszała się zbyt szybko i jeden z jego podręczników ześlizgnął się z blatu z głośnym _bum_. – Ups – mruknął chłopak, schylając się, by podnieść książkę. Jego palce ledwo musnęły okładkę, gdy dostrzegł z tyłu przebłysk złota i czerwieni.

Peter wstrzymał oddech. Miał nadzieję, że to plakat do jakiegoś szkolnego projektu, ulotka na posiedzenie zarządu lub _cokolwiek innego_ i choć mała (bardziej odpowiedzialna) część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, by nie patrzył, Peter poczuł, jak jego głowa odwraca się w tamtą stronę.

Peter stanął twarzą w twarz nie tylko z jednym czy dwoma, ale z całym kolażem rysunków zbroi i hełmu Iron Mana przytwierdzonych do tablicy korkowej za nim. Dłoń Petera opadła bezwiednie na okładkę podręcznika, jego ciało nadal obrócone do tyłu, żeby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się rysunkom.

– Kiedy…? – wyszeptał.

– Och – mruknął Ned zaskakująco cichym głosem. – Hm… panna Lockland dzisiaj rano powiesiła te obrazki. Jej dziecko ciągle jej je daje, a ona nie wie, gdzie jeszcze je umieszczać.

Peter poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Wiedział, że to Ned delikatnie próbujący zmusić go do odwrócenia się, ale Peter nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych dwóch barw.

– Chodź, stary – poprosił go Ned. – Chodźmy stąd.

Peter oderwał wzrok od dziecięcej twórczości. Mrugnął parę razy, patrząc na swój podręcznik, i przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się co ta książka tam robi. Potem obrócił się do Neda, który patrzył na niego tym samym smutnym, zbolałym spojrzeniem, które May posłała mu zaledwie kilka dni temu.

– Okej – udało mu się wykrztusić, podnosząc swój podręcznik.

– Słuchaj – zaczął Ned, klepiąc Petera po ramieniu. – Niedługo się stąd wyrwiemy.

– Co?

Obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Europa, pamiętasz? – zapytał Ned i machnął ręką przed jego twarzą. – Wycieczka szkolna? Czy słowo _Europa_ coś ci mówi? Wiesz, wielka wycieczka na koniec roku szkolnego, która bardziej przypomina wakacje?

– Och. – Peter dopiero teraz mgliście przypomniał sobie, że dostał pozwolenie od May i poprosił ją o podpisanie zgody na jakąś podróż, co oznaczało, że będzie potrzebował paszportu. – Taa, masz rację.

– Będzie świetnie – ucieszył się Ned, szczerząc się. – Dobre jedzenie, piękna sztuka i piękni ludzie. – Spoglądając z boku, Ned dodał: – Europejczycy kochają Amerykanów.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Peter, unosząc delikatnie kącik ust. Dopiero co zaczął wkładać książki do torby, kiedy wyczuł, że ktoś zbliża się w jego stronę, a kiedy podniósł głowę, MJ stała przed jego ławką.

– Co słychać, matoły – zaczepiła ich, a jeden lok zwisał tuż nad jej twarzą. Jak zawsze wyglądała na kogoś niewzruszonego, kto wiecznie tkwił w budynku pełnym idiotów, co jak przypuszczał Peter, z jej perspektywy prawdopodobnie było bliskie prawdy.

– Co słychać – odpowiedział Peter, starając się panować nad swoim głosem. – Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o wycieczce. – Przerwał i podniósł wzrok na przyjaciółkę. – Wybierasz się?

– Myślałam, żeby sobie odpuścić, ale Ned nie przestaje o tym mówić, więc pomyślałam, że może powinnam jechać – oświadczyła MJ, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. – Poza tym ktoś musi dopilnować, żebyście nie wpadli w kłopoty.

– Kto, my? – zaświergotał Ned. – Nigdy.

– Oczywiście – odparła niewzruszonym tonem. Spojrzała na Petera, wystawiając jeden kciuk poza kieszeń swojej bluzy. – Nie zamierzasz uciec i zniknąć w środku podróży, prawda, Parker?

– Chodzi ci o Dziesięciobój? – zapytał Peter, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale nie doczekał się tego samego od MJ.

– Tylko uważaj, żeby się nie wymknąć i nie zrobić czegoś głupiego – ostrzegła go dziewczyna, ale zanim Peter zdążył zapytać, co to ma znaczyć, podniosła jego plecak i zarzuciła go sobie na ramię. – Chodź – powiedziała. – Jestem głodna.

*

Kiedy w końcu zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek, Peter zastał Happy’ego czekającego na niego tuż przed szkołą. Przez moment Peter mógł jedynie zatrzymać się i gapić. Ostatni raz, kiedy Happy odebrał go ze szkoły, sięgał czasów, kiedy Tony jeszcze żył, technicznie rzecz biorąc przed Pstryknięciem. Od tamtej pory przeważnie jeździł autobusem lub prosił May, żeby zawiozła go do domku nad jeziorem, by mógł opiekować się Morgan.

Widząc, jak Happy stoi teraz przed szkołą, jakby był to kolejny normalny dzień, Peter tylko ścisnął nieco mocniej swój plecak, co sprawiło, że trudniej mu się oddychało.

– Hej, młody – przywitał się Happy, gdy Peter podszedł do samochodu. – Jak było w szkole?

– Jak było… – Peter obejrzał się przez ramię, ale nikt nie patrzył. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

Mężczyzna jedynie otworzył drzwi pasażera.

– Jedziemy na przejażdżkę.

Pół godziny później samochód zatrzymał się na płycie lotniska.

– Wsiadaj – polecił mu Happy, kiedy Peter zatrzymał się przed odrzutowcem.

– Ale… – Peter rozejrzał się. – Co się dzieje?

– Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię. – Nastolatek wpatrywał się z irytacją w plecy oddalającego się mężczyzny. Zastanawiał się, czy zadzwonić do May, ale zanim zdążył sięgnąć po telefon, Happy dodał: – Już powiedziałem twojej ciotce, że musisz się czymś zająć.

– Zająć się czym? – zapytał chłopak, wchodząc po schodach odrzutowca. Happy jedynie spojrzał przebiegle na Petera, zanim powiedział mu, żeby przygotował się do startu.

Przez kolejne pół godziny Peter wpatrywał się w Happy’ego, który na przemian podrygiwał nerwowo nogą i patrzył przez okno, gdzie Nowy Jork znikał z ich oczu.

– Jak się masz? – zapytał w końcu Happy i przeniósł dłoń na kolano. – Pepper mi powiedziała, że świetnie radzisz sobie z Morgan. Mała cię uwielbia.

Peter zdobył się na lekki uśmiech.

– Jest cudowna – wyznał, ale jego własny głos brzmiał bez przekonania nawet w jego własnych uszach. – Naprawdę energiczna.

– Coś o tym wiem – westchnął z ulgą Hogan. – Wyjątkowo źle mi idzie nadążanie za nią. – Kiedy oboje zamilkli na chwilę, Happy kontynuował: – A co u twojej ciotki?

– W porządku.

– To dobrze – odparł Happy i odchrząknął. – W każdym razie pomyślałem, że prawdopodobnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego tu jesteśmy. – Mężczyzna nerwowo złączył dłonie i spojrzał się na Petera, jakby próbował ocenić jego reakcję, ale chłopak jedynie odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– W porządku – odparł Happy i kolejny raz odchrząknął. – Nick Fury wkrótce do ciebie zadzwoni.

Peter zamrugał, bo ze wszystkich rzeczy, które spodziewał się usłyszeć od Happy’ego, _ta_ nie była jedną z nich.

– Nick Fury? – zapytał oszołomiony? – W sensie, Nick Fury? _Ten,_ który zebrał Avengersów i takie tam?

– I takie tam – prychnął Hogan. – Jeden z najlepszych facetów od robienia _takiego tam_ , uwierz mi. – Potrząsnął głową, mamrotając coś do siebie, bo Peter był wciąż w szoku.

– Po co chce do mnie dzwonić? – dopytał chłopak, chwytając swoją torbę (która wciąż była bezładnie przerzucona przez jego ramię).

– Ponieważ będzie chciał, żebyś się czemuś przyjrzał – odpowiedział Happy. Jego oczy spotkały się ze spojrzeniem Petera, a nastolatek mógł dostrzec swoje odbicie w jego tęczówkach. – Chciałby ci dać misję, młody.

*

– Nie – zaprzeczył Peter po długiej ciszy. – Nie zrobię tego.

Happy brzmiał tak samo nieszczęśliwie, jak Peter się czuł.

– Nie masz wyboru. Nie jeśli chodzi o Nicka Fury’ego.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – oświadczył Peter drżącym głosem, ale nie dbał o to. – Powiedz mu, że mam inne rzeczy do zrobienia. Powiedz mu, żeby sprowadził kogoś innego. Kogokolwiek innego.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Fury był typem faceta, który chce negocjować.

– _Nie obchodzi mnie to_ – powtórzył chłopak. Jego plecak nagle zaczął go dusić, a samolot wydawał się za mały i zbyt ciasny. Zrzucił torbę z pleców, ale to wcale nie pomogło. – Nie mogę… Nie jestem… – Peter ścigał się w myślach z obrazami statku kosmicznego, rękawicy Thanosa i doktora Strange’a, który nagle zaczął tworzyć portale. Przeniósł rękawicę z miejsca na miejsce, działając jedynie dzięki adrenalinie, a potem niespodziewanie okropna armia z kosmosu zniknęła. Przykucnął przy Tonym, przy swoim mentorze z na wpół wypaloną twarzą, który nie był w stanie wydusić choćby jednego słowa, gdy Peter do niego przylgnął i powiedział, że _Wygraliśmy_ , _panie Stark_ , więc _Proszę_ , pozostań przy życiu, bo _wygraliśmy_ …

– Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą – przyznał Peter, a jego oczy piekły go niemiłosiernie. – Nie mogę… Nie mogę chronić ludzi podczas misji na większą skalę. – Spojrzał na Happy’ego. – Właśnie tego chce ode mnie Fury, prawda?

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta i nie powiedział nic i taka odpowiedź wystarczyła Peterowi. Chłopak spuścił wzrok z powrotem na swoje stopy i otwarte dłonie. Na te ręce, które tylko przez chwilę trzymały Tony’ego, zanim Pepper cicho go odciągnęła.

– Fury wie, że jesteś zdolny – odparł w końcu Hogan. – Wie, ponieważ sam Tony…

– _Nie_ – przerwał mu nastolatek, zaciskając zęby. – Tony… – Jego głos się załamał. – Tony odszedł. Przeze mnie.

Happy powoli pochylił się do przodu, jakby coś przebiło go i zostawiło dziurę.

– Nie mów tak – poprosił cicho. – Nie odszedł przez…

– Właśnie, że _tak_ – przerwał mu Peter, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. – On… – Zmusił się, by przenieść wzrok na dach samolotu. – Dowiedziałem się – oznajmił i zignorował intensywność, z jaką jego głos drżał. – Morgan powiedziała mi, jak Tony patrzył na to głupie zdjęcie, na którym z nim jestem.

Peter nienawidził tego, jak bardzo jego oczy go piekły i nagle poczuł się po prostu zmęczony. Zmęczony koniecznością ponownego przechodzenia przez to, zmęczony tym, że ludzie wokół niego czekają, aż zacznie mówić o _Tonym_ , kiedy on absolutnie _nie chciał o nim rozmawiać_ – nigdy, nie teraz, nie kiedy on…

– Wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie widzę jego twarz – mruknął Peter, opuszczając głowę i uniósł ręce, by pięściami przetrzeć oczy. – I ciągle sobie przypominam, że powodem, dlaczego go tu nie ma jest to, że chciał spróbować…

– Sprowadzić ciebie – dokończył Happy. – Tony próbował wszystkich sprowadzić do domu. Chciał też sprowadzić _ciebie_ , ponieważ chciał przywrócić ludzi, na których najbardziej mu zależało. – Happy wskazał na chłopaka palcem oraz nie dał mu nic wtrącić, gdy ten otworzył usta i chciał zaprotestować. – _Peter_. Tony zrobił, to co zrobił, abyś ty i wszyscy inni mogli wreszcie wrócić. Zrobił to, co zrobił, ponieważ _chciał_ cię z powrotem i był gotów zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy.

– Ja tylko… – Peter spojrzał na swoje ręce, a potem zamknął oczy. – Po prostu strasznie mi go brakuje.

Zapadła długa cisza.

Przerwało ją głośne westchnienie.

– Ta, mnie też – odpowiedział Happy i brzmiał na zmęczonego, a cała energia i wewnętrzny ogień sprzed chwili zostały zduszone. – Ale wiesz… Peter.

Chłopak zmusił się do otwarcia oczu.

Happy uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, ale nie przypomniał tym gestem May czy Neda. Uśmiech mężczyzny nie miał takiego samego ciężaru żałoby, jaki widział u swojej cioci i przyjaciela. Uśmiech Hogana wydawał się po prostu zmęczony, jakby próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale poddał się w połowie gestu.

– Nie sądzę, żeby zrobił to, co zrobił, gdyby nie pewność, że będziesz tutaj po jego śmierci – wytłumaczył cicho Happy. – Miał nadzieję, że wrócisz i zmienisz wiele rzeczy na lepsze, dlatego coś ci zostawił.

Happy wstał, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez zdziwionego chłopaka. Pytanie Petera utknęło w gardle, kiedy Hogan przeszedł na tył odrzutowca, który przestał być jedynie ścianą – zamiast niej pojawił się okrągłe przejście prowadzące w ciemność, a w stronę którego kierował się teraz Hogan.

– Chodź – zachęcił Happy, rzucając przez ramię. – Nie mówi mi, że myślałeś, że Tony niczego ci nie zostawił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Jak zawsze, bardzo mile widziane są komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Oficjalnie dotarliśmy do półmetka tej historii. Po tym rozdziale przejdziemy do tego, co może być finałem FFH (Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nawet ja nie potrafię skondensować całego filmu w dziesięciu rozdziałów, a nie dlatego, że sam film wychodzi dosłownie za sześć dni). Rozdział zakończony małym bonusem dla tej historii napisany w celach rozrywkowych.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Od tłumaczki:  
> Bonus, o którym wspomina katierosefun to jej mała wariacja z formą wywiadu, gdzie sama wciela się w rolę dziennikarki, miłego weekendu wszystkim! ^^

Tony obudził się gwałtownie, słysząc dźwięk kubka uderzającego o blat.

– Spędziłeś tu ostatnie osiem godzin – oznajmiła Pepper, podając mu parujący kubek i położyła dłoń na biodrze. – Chciałbyś się podzielić informacją nad czym tak pracujesz?

Geniusz wziął naczynie i rzucił okiem na pomarańczowy płyn ( _pomarańczowy!)._

– To nie jest kawa.

– Dochodzisz wciąż do siebie, więc żadnej kofeiny – wyjaśniła jasnowłosa, wciskając kubek głębiej w dłoń męża. – I ewidentnie potrzebujesz znacznie więcej snu. – Sięgnęła do policzka Tony’ego i odkleiła małą kartkę, która w jakiś sposób przylgnęła do jego skóry.

– Wysypiam się – upierał się Stark, ale widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie Pepper, wziął mały łyk. – Rumianek – rozpoznał, odstawiając kubek. – Naprawdę próbujesz mnie uśpić, hmm? – Spojrzał na najbliższy zegar i dodał: – Nawet nie ma piątej.

– Ale nie śpisz od prawie piątej rano – odpowiedziała kobieta i wskazała na chaos na ekranach unoszących się przed nimi. – A patrząc na _to_ , sądzę, że nie planujesz w najbliższym czasie żadnego długoterminowego wypoczynku. – Spojrzała na miliardera, a w jej oczach mieszała się irytacja z rozbawieniem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że byłam twoją asystentką przez _lata_ , prawda?

– A potem dyrektor generalną – przypomniał Tony. – A następnie żoną.

– I to wszystko po to, by zawsze wiedzieć, kiedy masz zamiar wpakować się w kolejne bagno – przyznała Pepper, po czym podniosła herbatę i podała ją Tony’emu. – Pij.

Tony posłusznie pociągnął łyk naparu, gdy Pepper zapytała:

– Tak w ogóle, to nad czym pracujesz?

Stark odwrócił się do najbliższego ekranu, który nadal był ciemny.

– To kamera – wyjaśnił, wskazując na zaciemniony monitor, a następnie przeniósł uwagę na niebieski ekran, tuż obok którego kontrolki nieśpiesznie pulsowały. – To będzie moje centrum dowodzenia dla Petera.

Kobieta znieruchomiała.

– Dla Petera? – zapytała, opuszczając ręce na boki. – Co…

– Nie pozwolę, żeby dzieciak poszedł sam na samobójczą misję Fury’ego – przerwał jej Tony, patrząc na nieaktywny ekran kamery i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na uchwycie kubka. – Zapytałaś mnie, co mam zamiar zrobić z zakazem komunikacji i cóż… – Westchnął, kolejny raz upijając łyk. – To właśnie jestem ja robiący _coś_ z tym.

– Co dokładnie? – dopytała kobieta, a Tony dotknął ekranu kontrolnego.

– Powiedzmy, że Peter już wie, że lubię bawić się sztuczną inteligencją.

Spojrzał na Pepper, której oczy błyszczały – tym razem nie z irytacji czy żalu, ale przez coś, co sprawiło, że ramiona Tony’ego rozluźniły się choć w maleńkim stopniu. Sposób, w jaki Pepper patrzyła na niego teraz – z jakimś zaciekłym zrozumieniem i ulgą – był po prostu znakiem, którego Tony potrzebował, by mieć pewność, że _wszystko_ jest w porządku.

– Zapewnię mu bezpieczeństwo, Pep – dodał Tony. – Kolejny raz. – Odwrócił się od ekranów i wymamrotał, bardziej do siebie niż do niej: – Kto by pomyślał, że będę musiał to zrobić tak wcześnie.

Tony poczuł na swoich ramionach dłonie jasnowłosej, która mocno go uścisnęła, a szybki gest był niczym krótkie, ale serdeczne zapewnienie.

– Kolacja za godzinę – wyszeptała tylko i delikatnie całując go w policzek, zostawiła mężczyznę samego.

Stark odchylił się na swoim miejscu.

– No dalej, dzieciaku. Pokaż się już – mruknął, trzymając kubek przy ustach.

Minęła minuta, a potem następna, a mimo to aparat pozostawał wyłączony. Tony zerknął na swój telefon, a ostatnia wiadomość jaką wysłał, była skierowana do Happy’ego z pytaniem o to, jak się czuje Peter. Hogan odpowiedział tylko, że chłopak jest w drodze do swojego mieszkania, co oznaczało, że Happy wsadził go do odrzutowca. Stark miał świadomość, że Fury może śledzić ich wiadomości tekstowe – lub, jeśli o to chodzi, wiadomości od Happy’ego – tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia, jak skontaktować się z Peterem.

Ale wiadomość od przyjaciela o zabraniu nastolatka do samolotu przyszła prawie godzinę temu. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że teraz Peter powinien być już w laboratorium. A przynajmniej tego się spodziewał. Chyba że coś poszło nie tak.

Kubek nagle stał się zbyt ciężki, by mężczyzna mógł go trzymać, więc odstawił go, rozlewając trochę jego zawartości. Tony wiedział, że nic nie mogło się stać z samolotem, miał zbyt wiele zabezpieczeń. Happy miał się dobrze, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon, więc jemu raczej też nic nie groziło. A jeśli Peter był z Happym…

Mimo to lista możliwych scenariuszy przeleciała przez umysł Tony’ego szybciej, niż był w stanie odzyskać kontrolę nad własnymi myślami. Pilot okazał się wrogiem. Chłopak wycofał się w ostatniej sekundzie, a telefon Happy’ego był poza zasięgiem. Nastolatek odmówił zbliżenia się do laboratorium. Peter nie chciał skorzystać z laboratorium. Peter niczego nie chciał, _kropka._

Ostatni scenariusz ciążył Tony’emu na żołądku niczym skała. Wyobraził sobie, jak Peter wstaje, odchodzi od Hogana i domaga się, by sprowadzono odrzutowiec z powrotem na ziemię.

Pewien mały skrawek logiki, która wciąż działała w umyśle Tony’ego, wiedział, że Peter – dzieciak, który wciąż ekscytował się pierwszym śniegiem; dzieciak, który był zbyt zdenerwowany, by jeść chipsy w trakcie filmu, ponieważ myślał, że będzie zbyt głośny; dzieciak, który najwyraźniej przychodził do domu Tony’ego w weekendy, by piec ciasteczka z Morgan – chciał wierzyć, że młody nie mógł stać się tak niechętny w ciągu kilku dni.

Lecz _jednak_ …

– Karen – zawołał Tony. – Jakieś najnowsze wiadomości dotyczące Petera?

– Jak podejrzewałam, Peter Parker przebiera się teraz w pierwszy strój od ciebie – poinformowała Karen.

Tony zwrócił oczy z powrotem do ekranu monitora.

– Oczywiście – mruknął. – Coś jeszcze?

– Nic od czasu jego ostatniego patrolu – wytłumaczyła SI.

– Czy protokół _Drzemka_ został jeszcze kiedyś aktywowany?

– Raz od ostatniej kontroli.

Kolejne ostrzeżenie od protokołu _Drzemka_ nie mogło być powodem, by całkowicie zmienić Petera, prawda? Tony oparł czoło na swojej dłoni, która ziębiła jego skórę, i sięgnął na oślep po kubek herbaty. Jego palce po prostu uderzyły o porcelanę, a następnie naczynie poleciało w dół stołu.

W garażu rozległ się trzask porcelany uderzającej o beton. Tony przeniósł wzrok na ziemię, która wchłaniała już pomarańczowy płyn równolegle rozlany po betonie. Wypuścił długie, powolne westchnienie.

– FRIDAY, gdzie zostawiłem ręczniki papierowe? – zapytał Tony, ostrożnie omijając stale rosnącą kałużę.

– Są na stole za tobą.

– Dzięki – odparł Stark, przesuwając rolkę ręczników. Zaczął już się schylać do ziemi, ale zauważył błysk bieli na jednym z ekranów. Dopiero, gdy przycisnął ręcznik do fragmentu powstałej kałuży, nagle zorientował się, co ta biel oznacza.

Wraz z tą świadomością usłyszał cichy, znajomy głos.

– Co to za miejsce?

– Tony pomyślał, że będziesz potrzebować czegoś takiego – odpowiedział mu Happy.

Geniusz podniósł głowę.

– Peter – szepnął i praktycznie rzucił się na swoje miejsce. Podczas tego energicznego ruchu poczuł, jak coś kłuje go w rękę, ale nie obchodziło go to, nie, kiedy zobaczył przed kamerą Petera i Happy’ego.

Oto cały Peter – z kręconymi włosami, które poruszały się za każdym razem, gdy obracał głową w lewo, w prawo, w górę i w dół, by przyjrzeć się całemu laboratorium; z rozchylonymi lekko ustami i ciemnymi oczami, które rozszerzały się z każdą mijającą sekundą.

–- Jak…? – Podszedł do jednego z holograficznych stołów i przesunął palcem po ekranie, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Przez chwilę badał błękit i biel, zanim zapytał: – Pan Stark zostawił to dla mnie?

– Wiedział, że chciałbyś dalej pracować nad niektórymi sprzętami – wyjaśnił Happy, wzruszając ramionami. Skinął głową w stronę kolejnych blatów i małych botów, już krążących wokół Petera z ciekawości. – Nie krępuj się, młody, i zacznij się szykować.

Tony obserwował, jak Peter, niczym w transie, przyciska drugą dłoń do jednego z ekranów.

– Ekstra – wyszeptał chłopak i wtedy Stark zauważył, że na twarzy dzieciaka pojawił się malutki przebłysk uśmiechu. Podczas gdy chłopak zaczął przełączać się między elementami sterującymi, geniusz nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, kiedy ostatnim razem Peter naprawdę odczuwał szczęście. Patrzył, jak Peter przeciąga coś na ekranie, a następnie, przechylając głowę na bok, wymamrotał coś, czego nawet kamery nie mogły wychwycić.

To tu na scenę wchodził Tony.

Mężczyzna przycisnął dłoń do własnej tablicy kontrolnej. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu, kiedy jeden z jego robotów zbliżał się do Petera.

– Dalej, dzieciaku – mruknął Tony pod nosem, poruszając robotem, by szturchnął Petera.

– Co? – zapytał Peter, spoglądając na bota. – Wybacz, jestem trochę zajęty.

– Nie możesz nie mieć czasu dla mnie – mruknął Stark i przewrócił oczami. – No chodź.

W ciągu następnych kilku minut Tony (a raczej bot) oprowadzał Petera od stołu do stołu, kolejno demonstrując i wyświetlając na ekranach różne narzędzia i ich najlepsze zastosowanie. Oczy nastolatka błyszczały tym samym podziwem i zdumieniem, który Tony pamiętał z czasów, kiedy rzeczywiście stali obok siebie, nie w tym laboratorium ani nawet nie w tym garażu, ale pięć lat temu – w innej pracowni, kiedy Peter miał jeszcze dziecięcą twarz i dosłownie raczkował w spinaniu się po ścianach i suficie.

– Dobrze, dobrze, dzięki – odparł pospiesznie Peter. – Teraz załapałem.

Tony prychnął do siebie i odchylił się do tyłu na swoim krześle.

– No okej – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Zobaczmy, ile załapałeś.

Kiedy Peter pracował nad swoim kostiumem, Tony na przemian czyścił pozostałości po wylanej herbacie, sprawdzał postępy chłopaka i wyrzucał odłamki kubka do kosza na śmieci. Patrzył z rosnącą ciekawością i dumą, jak ruchy Petera przyspieszają. _Właśnie tak_ , Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powtarzaniem tej myśli raz po razem.

Nawet nie zauważył, że Morgan zakradła się do garażu.

– Chcesz opatrunek? – zapytała.

Tony podskoczył, uderzając głową o krawędź stołu.

– _Ał_ – mruknął, pocierając z grymasem na twarzy bolące miejsce. Odwrócił się, niespecjalnie zaskoczony, że Morgan chichocze w swoją dłoń. – Wiesz, któregoś dnia będę musiał założyć ci dzwonek.

– Mamusia mówi, że czas na kolację.

– Już? – zapytał Tony, spoglądając na zegar. – Czy kolacja może trochę poczekać?

– Mamusia mówi, że czas na kolację – powtórzyła Morgan, jakby samo powtórzenie wystarczyło za odpowiedź (a prawdopodobnie tak było). Dziewczynka spojrzała wymownie na dłoń taty. – Poza tym potrzebujesz plastra.

Geniusz spojrzał na swoją rękę.

– Racja – przyznał, obserwując krew kapiącą z jego palca. Musiał się zranić, zbierając rozbity kubek. – Przyjdę za minutę.

– Za prawdziwą minutę czy za minutę tatusia? – zapytało dziecko.

– Za minutę i trzydzieści sekund taty – obiecał Tony, unosząc palec.

– Powiem mamie, że przyjdziesz za pięć minut – podsumowała posłusznie dziewczynka i wybiegła z garażu. Przez ramię dodała: – I powiedz Peterowi, że podoba mi się jego strój.

 _Jego strój?_ Tony spojrzał w kamerę i - tak jak powiedziała Morgan - Peter patrzył właśnie na schemat kostiumu widocznie różniącego się od pozostałych dwóch, które do tej pory nosił. Wzór pająka oraz sieci był taki sam, podobnie miały się oczy i klatka piersiowa, ale niebieski i złoty kolor został zastąpiony czernią. Przynajmniej taki był projekt. Kiedy Tony przybliżył kamerę, mógł dostrzec jedynie drobne zmiany w kodzie i nowe formuły osadzone w samym kostiumie. Jeśli Tony poprawnie odczytał poprawki, to Peter dodał sobie kilka niespodzianek – wskoczyło między innymi coś związanego z lataniem, co było interesującym dodatkiem.

Tony uśmiechnął się. Żadnych rakiet, chociaż mógł się domyślić, że jakiś rodzaj latającej wiewiórki bardziej pasował do stylu Petera.

Kostium był gotowy i chłopak spojrzał na swój projekt z mieszaniną dumy i zaskoczenia.

– Udało mi się – szepnął Peter, wpatrując się w ekran. – Wow.

Stark poczuł rozchodzące się ciepło w klatce piersiowej. _Oczywiście, że ci się udało_ , pomyślał. Gdyby mógł teraz powiedzieć to na głos chłopakowi, zrobiłby to.

I wtedy Tony przypomniał sobie – właśnie, że mógł.

Tony odchrząknął. Spróbował powstrzymać drżenie głosu, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i ledwo udało mu się wykrztusić:

– Oczywiście, że ci się udało, dzieciaku.

Peter momentalnie znieruchomiał i podniósł głowę, wędrując wzrokiem po laboratorium.

– Panie Stark? – wyszeptał. Coś wewnątrz Starka pękło, złamało się i runęło na widok szeroko otwartych oczów Petera, które gorączkowo przeszukiwały pomieszczenie, jakby jego mentor mógł wejść w każdej chwili. – Panie Stark? – powtórzył Peter, chodząc po obwodzie laboratorium. Oparł się o ścianę, tylko by podtrzymać swój ciężar, kiedy obracał pospiesznie głową.

– Do usług – odparł Tony, czując ucisk w gardle. Próbował przełknąć ślinę, ale gula zamieniła się w kamień, a ten opadł znacznie niżej i głębiej, skąd Tony nie mógł już się go pozbyć. – Tony Stark zaprogramował mnie na potrzeby tego laboratorium i twojego kostiumu.

Geniusz patrzył, jak światło powoli gaśnie w oczach Petera i chciał sięgnąć przez ekran, by przekazać chłopakowi, że _jest tutaj, że żyje, jest tutaj i jest taki dumny._

– Dlaczego… – Peter cofnął się o kilka kroków, wpatrując się w schemat swojego nowego stroju, jakby to był sam Tony. – Dlaczego ty… on to zrobił? - Jego głos się załamał i sięgnął w kierunku projektu tylko po to, by jego ręka zaraz się zatrzymała. Opuścił ją bezwładnie, a sam osunął się na kolana. Tony wiedział, że to musiało boleć – _musiało_ – ale Peter nie krzyczał. Nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków, z wyjątkiem cichych, urywanych westchnień, gdy jego ramiona drżały.

Tony zsunął się z siedzenia, ignorując okropny huk, jaki wydało krzesło uderzające o beton. Położył dłoń na ustach, starając zapanować nad własnym oddechem, gdy jego płuca próbowały zaczerpnąć w jednej chwili jak najwięcej powietrza. Pokój rozmył się przed jego oczami, a mała postać Petera na ekranie zamieniła się w smugę, gdy Tony zmusił swoją rękę, by zetrzeć łzy spływające z jego oczu.

– Tony? – usłyszał cichy i smutny głos Pepper. – Och, Tony… – westchnęła i geniusz usłyszał zbliżające się do niego kroki. Poczuł, jak jej ramiona ciasno go oplatają, a głowa opiera się o jego ramię. – Słyszy mnie? – szepnęła, a mężczyzna wiedział, że kobieta obserwuje zgarbioną sylwetkę chłopaka na obrazie na żywo.

– W tym momencie nie – odpowiedział Tony, biorąc długi, drżący oddech. Otworzył oczy i zwrócił się do Pepper. – Nie wiem, jak z nim rozmawiać, Pep. – Zaśmiał się krótko, brzmiąc zbyt gorzko nawet we własnej opinii. – Nie wiem, jak… udawać, że mnie tam _nie ma_ , kiedy… – Wskazał na ekran. – Mogłabyś? _Moglibyśmy_? Gdyby to Morgan była na ekranie?

Oczy Pepper, ciemnoniebieskie, zielone, spotkały się z tymi brązowymi Tony’ego.

– Nie sądzę, że bylibyśmy w stanie – stwierdziła, odwracając się do monitora. – Nawet za milion lat.

Tony szorował wzrokiem sufit w garażu.

– Mógłbym mu powiedzieć – odparł. – W tej chwili. Mógłbym mu po prostu powiedzieć i mieć głęboko gdzieś, jak bardzo Fury by się na mnie wkurzył. Moglibyśmy zakończyć to tu i teraz.

– Tony.

Stark odwrócił się do swojej żony i nagle przypomniał sobie moment sprzed przeszło miesiąca – moment, kiedy oboje siedzieli na kanapie, Pepper z książką o kompostowaniu, a on z patyczkiem po lodzie wciąż między zębami.

Tyle że wtedy oczy Pepper były ciemniejsze przez półmrok w salonie, a jedynym źródłem światła były migoczące płomienie w kominku. Teraz, w jasnym świetle garażowych jarzeniówek, oczy kobiety były jaśniejsze i błyskały innym rodzajem energii.

– Byłbyś w stanie go chronić? – zapytała Pepper, a jej głos był tak samo załamany, jak czuł się Tony. – Znając to zagrożenie, o którym wspomniał Fury… Byłbyś teraz w stanie ochronić Petera, w twoim stanie?

Tony odwrócił się z powrotem do ekranu. Do Petera.

– Będzie czas, kiedy powiesz mu prawdę – stwierdziła kobieta. – Ale tylko wtedy, gdy oboje będziecie wreszcie bezpieczni.

– Po prostu nie chcę go okłamywać – szepnął Tony, przełykając ślinę.

– Wiem. – Pepper ścisnęła jego dłoń i również obserwowała chłopaka. – Więc powiedz mu coś, co nie jest kłamstwem.

Tony tylko skinął głową, zanim się pochylił i nabrał głęboki oddech.

– Nadal tam jesteś, Peter? – Nastolatek podniósł głowę. Nawet przez monitoring Tony widział jego zaczerwienione oczy. Tony’ego znów ścisnęło w gardle, więc chwycił dłoń kobiety. – Chciałeś wiedzieć, dlaczego Tony mnie stworzył – dodał, a wypowiadanie własnego imienia wydawało się być takie obce i niewłaściwe.

Kiedy Peter wciąż milczał i jedynie patrzył na schemat swojego kostiumu, geniusz spuścił głowę. Żałował, że Peter nie może spojrzeć w kamerę – spojrzeć w górę i nawiązać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie tylko nawiązać kontakt, ale naprawdę go zobaczyć. _Usłyszeć_ go.

– Nie chciał, żebyś był sam – wyjaśnił w końcu Tony. – Nie będziesz w pojedynkę stawiać czoła niebezpieczeństwom. – Uniósł głowę i patrzył, jak Peter powoli wstaje. – Zrozumiano, Peter? Nie będziesz sam.

Chłopak podszedł do holograficznego projektu.

– Peter? – powtórzył Tony.

Spider-Man przycisnął dłoń do ekranu, a Stark mógł to zobaczyć w niebiesko-białym świetle – delikatny ślad uśmiechu, jednego z tych smutnych, ale jednak był.

– Jestem – odparł Peter, a po chwili dodał: – Dzięki, Tony.

*

**CZOŁÓWKA PROGRAMU**

Kamera skupia się na TONYM STARKU. Ma na sobie swój zwykły strój i obie ręce trzyma na kolanach. Jedno z ramion jest wyraźnie ludzkie, ale drugie zbudowane jest z metalu. TONY STARK uśmiecha się do kamery, ale szybko przyjmuje swoją półprofesjonalną pozę, gdy dziennikarka siada przed nim.

KR: A więc, panie Stark, moje gratulacje. Żyje pan. Udało też się panu ulepszyć swoje ramię, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Fury’ego.

TS: Był na to już najwyższy czas.

KR: Naturalnie. Jednak obecnie, panie Stark, jest pan w dość interesującej sytuacji. Pomimo zakazu Fury’ego skontaktował się pan z Peterem Parkerem.

TS: Pośrednio.

KR: Udając cały ten czas martwego. I jak chce pan utrzymać to w tajemnicy?

TS: Tak długo, jak trzeba. W chwili, kiedy to wszystko się skończy – a skończy się, nie patrz tak na mnie – zrzucam kamuflaż, czy to się Fury’emu podoba czy nie. Nie musicie tego wycinać z nagrania.

KR: Naturalnie. Nim jednak Peter Parker wyruszy do Europy, by odeprzeć to tajemnicze nowe zagrożenie, czy nie uważasz, że nadal może przyjść do twojego domu, by odwiedzić Morgan i Pepper? Jak się zachowasz, kiedy się pojawi? A może już do tego doszło?

TONY STARK wygląda na wyraźnie zakłopotanego. Poprawia się na swoim miejscu, uśmiecha się przelotnie i odchrząkuje.

TS: Było kilka trudnych sytuacji.

KR: Jak trudnych?

TS: Dzieciak potrafi wspinać się po sufitach.

KR: …rozumiem.

*

Kamera ustawia ostrość na PETERZE PARKERZE. Jego noga podskakuje w górę i w dół, a on ciągle patrzy na ludzi stojących za kamerą. Zza kamery dobiega mamrotanie, a dziennikarka podaje PETEROWI PARKEROWI karton z czekoladowym mlekiem.

PP: Dzięki. **popija** Z jakiej okazji tym razem?

KR: To tylko mały wywiad z superbohaterami po wydarzeniach zeszłego roku.

PP: Och. W porządku.

KR: A więc, panie Parker, jak się pan czuje?

PP: Świetnie. Wszystko idzie wspaniale. Zbliża się szkolna wycieczka. Ned jest podekscytowany, ale myślę, że bardziej cieszy się na ten wyjazd ze względu na Betty. Wiesz, że oni się spotykają? Nie mam pojęcia jak do tego doszło, ale po prostu są ze sobą. MJ też wybiera się na wycieczkę. Powiedziała, że nie ma na nią ochoty, ale Ned powiedział mi, że się dopisała, kiedy tylko jej powiedział, że ja jadę, ale kiedy ją o to zapytałem, to odparła, że musi się upewnić, że się nie zgubię. Wydaje mi się, że chyba jej jeszcze nie przeszło za akcję podczas Dziesięcioboju.

KR: Wygląda na to, że masz dużo na głowie.

PETER PARKER upija kolejny duży łyk z kartonu mleka. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale, po spojrzeniu na ludzi stojących za kamerą, zamyka je.

KR: Wiesz, że możesz opowiedzieć o misji od Nicka Fury’ego, prawda? Przecież to wywiad z superbohaterem. Nie musisz się obawiać, cała rozmowa jest poufna.

PP: Nie wiem… Pan Fury powiedział mi, że ta misja jest ściśle tajna. Przepraszam.

KR: W porządku. Mógłbyś nam trochę opowiedzieć o tym, co robisz w wolnym czasie?

PP: Głównie patroluję. Um, robię zadania domowe. Spędzam czas z ciocią May i Nedem. MJ i ja poszliśmy kiedyś do muzeum, ale ona główna poszła tam po to, by rysować ludzi, zamiast podziwiać prawdziwe posągi. Powiedziała mi, że kustosze muzeum zmyli całą farbę z rzymskich i greckich posągów, wiedziałaś o tym?

KR: Z całą pewnością nie. Co jeszcze robisz w wolnym czasie?

PP: Często opiekuję się Morgan. W zeszły weekend upiekliśmy kolejną partię ciasteczek, a potem chciała, żebym wspiął się na sufit. Chciała nagrać film, żeby pokazać paru swoim znajomym, a ja przeszedłem się aż do garażu.

Teraz reporter wygląda na zmartwionego.

KR: Rozumiem. Coś się stało?

PETER PARKER marszczy brwi.

PP: Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, to wydaje mi się, że tak. Tak jakby. Morgan powtarzała mi, żebym wracał i przestała nagrywać. Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszę pode mną, ale zanim się przyjrzałem, Morgan krzyknęła, że ciasteczka się spalą. Nie wiem, co to było, ale było to dziwne, ponieważ Morgan uwielbia zaglądać do garażu, ale…

[Kamera na chwilę przełącza się na TONY’EGO STARKA.

TS: Pracowałem, aż nagle usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi. Myślałem, że to Pepper, ale kiedy się odwróciłem, nikogo tam nie było. I wtedy zobaczyłem Petera na suficie. Nie mógł mnie zobaczyć… Był zbyt zajęty oglądaniem się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć Morgan, więc schowałem się pod biurkiem.

KR: Trudno było go zobaczyć na własne oczy?

TONY STARK przenosi wzrok na sufit. Nic nie mówi.

Dziennikarka odwraca się do kamery i delikatnie macha ręką. Gest jest jasny. Kamera zostaje wyłączona.]

PETER PARKER wzrusza teraz ramionami.

KR: Panie Parker, czy mogę zadać poważne pytanie?

PETER PARKER mruga.

PP: Czemu nie?

KR: Gdybyś mógł teraz powiedzieć coś TONY’EMU STARKOWI, co by to było?

Za kamerą rozlega się szmer głosów. Ktoś za dziennikarzem odchrząkuje, ale kamera nagrywa dalej.

W międzyczasie, PETER PARKER wpatruje się w swoje dłonie.

PP: Ja… nie wiem. Chyba… Chyba zapytałbym go, czy wszystko w porządku.

KR: I?

PP: … Spytałbym go, czy postępuję właściwie. Nie wiem… Powiedziałbym mu, jak wspaniała jest Morgan. A jego tajne laboratorium? Jest niesamowite.

Prowadząca rozmowę milczy, podczas gdy PETER PARKER nadal rozważa to pytanie.

Głos PETERA PARKERA jest cichy, kiedy przemawia po chwili. Kilkakrotnie próbuje powiedzieć bezpośrednio do mikrofonu, by kamery mogły wychwycić jego głos.

PP: Powiedziałbym mu, że za nim tęsknię. I to bardzo.

Ktoś klepie prowadzącą w ramię, ale ta się nie odwraca, a jedynie odpycha tę osobę.

KR: Kontynuuj, Peter.

Głos PETERA PARKERA jest jeszcze cichszy i kamery ledwo wychwytują to, co mówi dalej.

PP: Zapytałbym go, czy mógłby wrócić.

Kamera zostaje wyłączona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Jak zawsze, komentarze byłyby bardzo mile widziane! (Najbliższe dni będą dla mnie trochę przygnębiające, ponieważ zamierzam zacząć moją letnią pracę. Będę otoczona przez bardzo małe, bardzo energiczne dzieci w intensywnym upale. Wyślijcie trochę wsparcia.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Następne rozdziały mogą skończyć się aktualizacją kilka godzin wcześniej/później niż zwykle, w zależności od mojego harmonogramu pracy przez następne dwa dni, ale te aktualizacje będą zawsze codziennie! Jak zasugerowałam wczoraj, ten rozdział (i kolejne od tej pory) będą podążały za (przewidywanym) końcem FFH / po FFH.
> 
> Enjoy!

– Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Peter – oświadczył Mysterio, unosząc się gdzieś w zielonej mgle. Peter podniósł się na równe nogi, tylko po to, by upaść z powrotem na ziemię. Dotknął dłonią boku i przejechał wzdłuż niego, by natychmiast napotkać coś ciepłego i mokrego.

– Auć – wymamrotał Peter.

– Już dobrze, dzieciaku – zapewnił Tony. – Już pracuję nad protokołem tamowania. – Mogła to być wyobraźnia Petera, a może po prostu dźwięk najbliższej kolumny rozpadającej się na drobne kawałki, ale głos SI wydawał się niemal drżeć w jego uszach.

– Dzięki. – Peter jedynie to zdążył powiedzieć, zanim usłyszał nagły łomot butów uderzających o ziemię przed nim.

– Wiesz, Peter, lubię cię – odparł Mysterio, podchodząc do Petera. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, a chłopak i bez podnoszenia głowy wiedział, że przeciwnik patrzył prosto na niego. – Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, ale po prostu trochę naiwnym. Wiesz, idealny wybór Fury’ego. – Szybciej, niż Peter był w stanie zareagować, zielone kosmyki owinęły się wokół niego. – Prawie było mi trochę przykro z twojego powodu, wiesz? Biedny Peter Parker nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać, nikogo, na kim może się oprzeć, z wyjątkiem może kilku przyjaciół ze szkoły i ciotki. Ale co oni mogą wiedzieć?

– Peter, musisz się wydostać. Użyj swoich sieci – poinstruował Tony, ale słowa zniknęły w tle, gdy oczy Petera znalazły Mysterio wśród zieleni mgły.

Peter był tylko trochę świadomy faktu, że był unoszony coraz wyżej w powietrze. Wiedział, że lada chwila spadnie z powrotem na ziemię, i jakaś jego mała cześć bała się tego – nie z powodu bólu, ale przez istniejącą możliwość, że może już nie wstać.

– Co, tak bez walki? – zawołał Mysterio z dołu. – Muszę przyznać, trochę rozczarowujące.

Umysł Petera wędrował poza gruzy budynku wokół niego, poza pożary, kurz i brud. Wędrował myślami do MJ i Neda, prawdopodobnie przedzierających się przez korytarze hotelu, bo Peter nie wrócił tak, jak zapowiadał. Myślał o May, która możliwe, że odblokowywała telefon, by sprawdzić, czy bratanek nie dzwonił do niej, by opowiedzieć o wycieczce. Wędrował myślami do Morgan, która prawdopodobnie siedziała przed domem i zastanawiała się, czy Peter wróci, by upiec resztę ciastek.

Przez zamroczenie bólem i dymem, Peter zastanawiał się, czy właśnie o tym myślał Tony w ostatnich chwilach – czy Tony też zobaczył Morgan, Pepper, Petera i wszystkich innych, zanim odszedł. Był ciekawy, czy Tony’emu było przykro z tego powodu, bo Peterowi a i owszem, zwłaszcza przypominając sobie, że obiecał MJ, że usiądą razem, gdy następnym razem pójdą do teatru. Powiedział Nedowi, że tak, totalnie muszą umówić się na podwójną randkę i przyrzekł Morgan, że następnym razem, gdy przyjdzie do jej domu, to spróbują razem popływać w jeziorze.

Wszystkie te obietnice rozwiały się przed jego twarzą w chwili, w której zderzył się z ziemią.

Peter uderzył w cement i zobaczył biało-czarny błysk przed sobą, gdy przewrócił się na plecy. Nastolatek wypuścił mokry, ciężki oddech, po czym wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je, kaszląc przez coś, co osadziło się w jego gardle. Peter poczuł w ustach krew oraz usłyszał za sobą cichy śmiech Mysterio, ale nie był w stanie się nawet odwrócić, by zobaczyć, jak blisko był.

– Wstawaj, Peter – polecił Tony. – Musisz teraz wstać.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Peter.

Zamrugał w kierunku, gdzie powinien znajdować się sufit. W tej chwili widział tylko światła miasta, jednocześnie przypominając sobie o tym, jak jeszcze tydzień temu – to naprawdę był tylko tydzień? – wpatrywał się w światła własnego miasta.

– Nie przepraszaj – odparł Tony, a Peter znowu zastanawiał się, czy może był po prostu za bardzo zmęczony, czy też głos jego SI rzeczywiście drżał. – Mysterio jest po twojej prawej stronie. Unik.

Peter ledwo miał siłę, by przetoczyć swoje ciało, gdy but przeciwnika uderzył w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą znajdowała się jego głowa.

Mysterio znowu się zaśmiał.

– Więc zostało jeszcze w tobie trochę ikry – skomentował, gdy Peter uniósł się na łokciach. – Nie cała tona, ale trochę jest. To orzeźwiające.

Peter owinął ramię wokół siebie i cofnął się o kilka cali, lecz Mysterio nadal górował nad nim. Wiedział, że ten szydził z niego, a wokół jego dłoni znajdowało się coraz więcej wirującej zieleni.

– Pozwolisz mu tak do siebie mówić? – zapytał Tony.

Peter spojrzał na Mysterio. Na człowieka, który jako pierwsza osoba od dawna wydawał się naprawdę słuchać Petera. To właśnie on sam mu powiedział o najlepszych sposobach ataku. Śmiał się z jego żartów, współczuł nastolatkowi jego strat i pozwolił mu odetchnąć, kiedy Fury był temu przeciwny.

Patrzył na człowieka, który teraz spoglądał na Petera z wykrzywionymi ustami i niemal zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, jakby wiedział… wiedział dokładnie, że tak właśnie zareaguje Peter.

Nastolatek zacisnął pięści i ignorując falę bólu, która przeszła przez jego bok, Peter podniósł się na nogi i przełknął krew, nim udało mu się wykrztusić:

– Mylisz się. – Stanął pewniej na nogach. – Zostało więcej ikry.

I wtedy Peter rzucił się na niego. Mysterio sam spróbował się na niego zamachnąć, ale chwilę później chłopak poczuł trzask własnych kostek po spotkaniu z twarzą przeciwnika. Dźwięk mięśni uderzających o mięśnie, oddech kontra oddech, kość uderzająca o drugą kość – to wszystko oddalało się od chłopaka, a jedyne, co istniało i miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, to Peter i ta osoba, która skłoniła go do myślenia, że czas i przestrzeń mogą leczyć rany.

Peter nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek użył swoich prawdziwych pięści, by z kimś walczyć, ale teraz tylko to się liczyło – Peter, pochylający się i zataczający, gdy Mysterio sięgnął, by zacisnąć swoje ramieniem wokół jego szyi. Peter, który leżał na ziemi, owinął nogi wokół kostki mężczyzny i szarpnął. Stoczył się z drogi w chwili, gdy Mysterio uderzył o ziemię i zanim mężczyzna zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Peter wystrzelił wiązkę sieci do najbliższej pozostałości sufitu.

– Niezła sztuczka, Peter – stwierdził Mysterio i splunął, wstając. – Ale nadal mam zamiar wygrać. Wiesz dlaczego?

– Za dużo gada – skomentował Tony.

– Za dużo gadasz! – krzyknął Peter i rozbujał się na pajęczynie.

Wycelował nogami w głowę Mysterio, ale w ostatniej sekundzie ten usunął się z drogi. Peter mknął przed siebie, kiedy jego cel zniknął z zasięgu, więc w praktyce uderzył powietrze, ale zaraz wskoczył na inną część sufitu. Sklepienie ciągle się kruszyło, a sieć Petera trzymała się tylko przez chwilę, zanim ustąpiła.

– Skrzydła, Peter – warknął Tony (o ile sztuczna inteligencja mogła w ogóle warczeć, pomyślał Peter), więc rozłożył ramiona w samą porę, by poszybować na ziemię. Tyle że chłopak za późno przypomniał sobie o swoim zranionym boku i gdy tylko wylądował, przebiegł z rozpędu kilka kroków, nim się potknął i upadł ponownie na ziemię.

– Jesteś kontuzjowany – zadrwił Mysterio od tyłu. – I zapomniałeś, Peter…

Nastolatek podniósł głowę i ujrzał wirującą wokół niego znajomą zieloną mgłę, tylko bardziej gęstą niż wcześniej. Przełknął ślinę i obrócił się, spodziewając się ujrzeć przed sobą Mysterio, ale mężczyzna zniknął w oparach.

– Gdzie jesteś? – warknął Peter, okręcając się w miejscu. – Wyłaź!

– Co masz na myśli, Peter?

Chłopak znieruchomiał. Wszystko stało się nagle za zimne i jednocześnie za gorące – powietrze momentalnie wydawało się zbyt czyste i tym samym zbyt niewystarczające dla płuc Petera. Powoli odwrócił i zobaczył jak coś… nie… ktoś wychodzi z mgły.

– Jestem tutaj, Peter – powiedział Tony Stark, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.

Gardło chłopaka się zacisnęło. Spojrzał na swojego mentora, na zarozumiały półuśmiech, który zawsze nosił, na rząd zmarszczek, które zdobiły kąciki jego oczu. Ręka Starka zbliżyła się do niego.

– Jak się wpakowałeś w taki bałagan? – zapytał Tony i opadł na kolana przed Peterem. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś przeszedł przez piekło.

– Pan Stark? – wyszeptał i mrugając spojrzał na dłoń Tony’ego. Ta ręka, która była idealnie cała, praktycznie promieniejąca zdrowiem. Żywa.

– We własnej osobie – odparł Tony i przechylił głowę. – Co się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

– Ja… – Peter potknął się do przodu, ale nie zdołał jeszcze dotknąć jego ręki. – Ty…

– Peter.

Zdezorientowany zamrugał. Znowu usłyszał Tony’ego – ale mężczyzna przed nim w ogóle nie poruszył ustami.

– Peter, to ja – powiedział Tony i Peter ponownie zamrugał. Sztuczna inteligencja.

– Co się stało, Peter? – zapytał Stark przed nim, wciąż wystawiając dłoń.

– Ja… – powtórzył Spider-Man, ale jego SI znowu się odezwała.

– Peter, musisz mnie posłuchać – poleciła SI. – To nie jest prawdziwy Tony. Rozumiesz?

Spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim. Na jego rękę i jego uśmiech.

– To nie jest prawdziwy Tony Stark – powiedziała SI i znów usłyszał drżenie w głosie. – Peter, to nie może być prawdziwy Tony Stark.

– Nie rozumiem – szepnął Peter.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, dzieciaku – zapewnił stojący przed nim Stark, a od jego spojrzenia biło ciepło. – Później ci wyjaśnię.

– Nie zrobi tego! – krzyknęła SI, a Peter skrzywił się, słysząc ten nagły dźwięk. – Nie wyjaśni, Peter, bo to tylko jedna ze sztuczek Mysterio! To iluzja! To oszustwo!

W głowie Petera wirowało, bo nie pamiętał, żeby Karen kiedykolwiek mówiła z taką energią – tak samo FRIDAY. Wstał chwiejnie na nogi.

– Nie możesz wiedzieć – szepnął oszołomiony. – Jesteś tylko maszyną. – Patrzył obolały na Tony’ego i chciał wziąć go za rękę, ale coś trzymało jego ręce nadal po bokach.

– Nie jestem maszyną! – eksplodowała SI. – Jestem Tony! Twój Tony! Żyję, Peter!

Po kręgosłupie nastolatka przeszedł dreszcz.

– Co… – zaczął, ale głos w jego kostiumie mówił teraz szybko, nie mówił już w swój zwykły, zwięzły sposób, ale pędził i ścigał się z własnymi słowami, jakby zawrotne tempo, w jakim mówił, wciąż nie było wystarczająco szybkie.

– Jestem tutaj, Peter – kontynuował głos w stroju Petera. – Jestem teraz w garażu, właśnie teraz. Byłem tu przez cały czas. Żyję i jestem tutaj, nie jesteś sam w tej bitwie, ponieważ jestem tutaj z tobą.

Oczy Petera piekły, ale nie mógł stwierdzić, czy to przez łzy czy przez pot.

– Nie mogę – wyszeptał, kołysząc się na nogach. – SI nie powinna…

– Nie jestem SI! – krzyknął głos. – Wiem, że pieczesz ciasteczka z Morgan! Wiem, że pod moją nieobecność twoja ciotka przynosiła jedzenie! Wiem, że nawiązujesz do popkultury nawet w środku misji i wiem, że lubisz kanapki przekrojone po przekątnej. Jesteś uczulony na orzeszki ziemne, ale i tak chcesz jeść cukierki z masłem orzechowym. Wiem, że zawsze za wszystko przepraszasz i znam cię. – Zapadła cisza i Peter pomyślał przez krótką chwilę, że słyszy ciężki oddech, chociaż nie pochodził on od niego samego.

– Znam cię. – Tym razem Peter zdecydowanie nie wyobraził sobie sposobu, w jaki głos wypowiadający te słowa się załamał. – Kiedyś zdenerwowałeś się na mnie w Nowym Jorku, pamiętasz to? Powiedziałeś, że gdybym tylko cię słuchał, sprawy nie potoczyłyby się tak źle, jak się potoczyły.

Peter obrócił głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim, po czym cofnął się o mały krok.

– Tony – wyszeptał, przyciskając dłoń do boku głowy. – Ja nie…

– Kiedy obcy przybyli po raz pierwszy, by ukraść naszego znajomego czarodzieja, powiedziałeś _Ten statek mnie wciąga_ – ciągnął głos. – Byłem zły na ciebie, bo próbowałeś mnie winić za to, że tak łatwo dostałeś się do środka.

Peter uderzył o ścianę. Spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim i zobaczył, jak jego uśmiech migocze.

– Nie jesteś Tonym – szepnął do niego.

– Nie jest – kontynuował głos w jego kostiumie. – Nie jest, ponieważ nie wiedziałby, że tego ostatniego dnia przepraszałeś mnie jak idiota. Nie wiedziałby o tobie ani jednej rzeczy, Peter. Ponieważ nie jest mną, nie jest prawdziwy.

Peter zebrał siły, gdy mężczyzna przed nim powoli rozpłynął się we mgle.

– Ale ja jestem – zapewnił smutny głos SI. – Jestem prawdziwy, Peter. Żyję. I zrobimy to razem dzieciaku. Ty i ja.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i zebrał się w sobie, modląc się po cichu, by to była prawda, szepnął jedno słowo, jedno pytanie:

– Tony?

Odpowiedź nadeszła, ciszej – ale szybciej – niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Jestem tutaj, Peter.

Spider-Man otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dym przed sobą.

– Okej – szepnął. – Zróbmy to.

Wystrzelił pajęczyną prosto w środek wirującej zieleni i skoczył, lecąc do przodu, aż jego stopy znalazły coś solidnego – tym czymś była pierś Mysterio. Zaskoczony mężczyzna stęknął i zatoczył się do tyłu.

– Niezły strzał, dzieciaku – pochwalił Tony. – Ale musimy go owinąć.

– Pracuję nad tym! – odparł Peter, strzelając w górę, gdy Mysterio podniósł głowę.

– Więc Tony Stark żyje – mruknął Mysterio, unosząc się w górę. Peter przełknął ślinę i cofnął się. – Ale wzruszające. – Mężczyzna przechylił głowę na bok, badając chłopaka, jakby w ten sposób mógł dostrzec Starka. – Słucha nas teraz?

– Tak, na jego nieszczęście – potwierdził Tony. – Pete, będziesz potrzebować więcej miejsca, żeby go dorwać.

– Mówi ci, co masz teraz robić? – zgadywał Mysterio, gdy Peter spojrzał na otwór w suficie. Iluzjonista parsknął, prawie brzmiąc na rozczarowanego. – Zrobiłeś coś kiedykolwiek sam?

– Nie słuchaj go – poprosił Tony. – Próbuje cię rozproszyć.

– Wiem – mruknął Peter i nienawidził tego, jak Mysterio perfidnie się do niego uśmiechał. Nastolatek zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna rzeczywiście słyszał Tony’ego przez jego kostium.

– Daj spokój, Peter, jesteś prawie dorosły. Chyba potrafisz myśleć samodzielnie? – Mysterio wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i rozbawiony uniósł jedną brew. – W końcu przyszedłem tutaj, żeby walczyć ze Spider-Manem, nie z Iron Manem.

Mysterio wykręcił nadgarstki, a w jego dłoniach na nowo pojawiła się fala zielonej energii. Jakby wyczuwając zbliżającą się walkę, budynek jęknął w podstawach. Czerwony fragment sufitu runął na ziemię, a Peter zatoczył się przez trzęsienie, podczas gdy Mysterio dalej stał przed nim niewzruszony.

– Nie musisz mu niczego udowadniać, Peter – odparł Tony. – Po prostu znajdź trochę przestrzeni.

Druga część sufitu rozpadała się, a Peter wpatrywał się w jego fragment, do którego wcześniej próbował się przyczepić. Biały beton nadal zdobiły pęknięcia i nawet z tak daleka Peter mógł zobaczyć, jak niestabilna była cała konstrukcja. Przez moment chłopak przypomniał sobie inny raz, kiedy budek trząsł się wokół niego. Jedynym powodem, dla którego się wtedy wydostał, była jego własna siła.

– Masz rację – powiedział Peter, patrząc na Mysterio.

– Peter – ostrzegł Tony, ale chłopak wyprostował się. Miał nadzieję, że Tony patrzył i że zaufa mu na tyle, by pozwolić mu to zrobić.

– Nie jestem Iron Manem – zapewnił Peter. – To miejsce jest już zajęte. – Wyciągnął rękę i wystrzelił sieć w stronę rozpadającego się sklepienia. Mysterio odwrócił się, by spojrzeć, gdzie uderzyła sieć i odprężył się, gdy prześledził trasy pęknięć.

– Prawda jest taka – zaczął Peter, odwzajemniając uśmiech, który posłał mu iluzjonista. – Jestem Spider-Manem.

Szarpnął pajęczyną i spory kawałek sufitu uderzył w mężczyznę. Peter rzucił się z drogi w samą porę, by uniknąć reszty rozpadającego się stropu. Gdzieś za sobą usłyszał głośny krzyk bólu i spojrzał w dół, by dostrzec Mysterio przyszpilonego całymi zwałami tynku i cementu.

Peterowi zakręciło się w głowie, kiedy opadł na ziemię. Wpatrywał się w zakrwawioną twarz Mysterio, na niepokojące kąty, pod którymi zgięte były jego ramiona. Nie mógł się zmusić do spojrzenia w dół na jego nogi, które, jak podejrzewał, prawdopodobnie zostały zmiażdżone przez gruzy.

Mimo to Mysterio ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.

– Muszę przyznać – szepnął, ukazując zakrwawiony zęby. – To było imponujące.

– Musi się zamknąć – odparł Tony. – Wycofaj się, Peter. Fury jest już w drodze.

Ale Peter tylko wpatrywał się w Mysterio.

– Nie chciałem imponować – stwierdził.

– Może – mruknął Mysterio. – To tłumaczy, dlaczego twoja mała sztuczka nie wywarła _aż takiego_ wrażenia.

Zanim Peter zrozumiał, co się dzieje, usłyszał krzyk Tony’ego:

– Cofnij się, Pete!

Otoczenie znów zawirowało w kłębach zielonej mgły i Peter poczuł, że coś wbija się głęboko w jego bok. Spojrzał powoli w dół, ledwo rejestrując długie, cienkie ostrze, zanim opadł na kolana. Peter wpatrywał się w krew spływającą po jego boku i nieudolnie próbował ją powstrzymać drżącymi palcami.

– Tony – szepnął Peter. – Myślę…

– Wszystko dobrze, dzieciaku – powiedział Tony, a chłopak usłyszał w jego głosie nutę paniki. Peter nagle przypomniał sobie, jak potknął się w stronę Tony’ego na obcej planecie, gdy rozpadał się na kawałki. – Wszystko dobrze – powtórzył Stark. – Po prostu nie zasypiaj. Rozumiesz, młody? Oczy szeroko otwarte.

Kiedy Tony przemawiał, Peter zapadał się głębiej w dół. Nie wiedział nawet, że jego głowa leży na ziemi, dopóki nie zarejestrował świateł miasta nad sobą. Wpatrywał się w szczelinę w suficie, nagle pragnąc być w domu.

– Peter – powtórzył Tony. – Nie wolno ci spać.

Nastolatek na chwilę zamknął oczy, a potem zmusił je do ponownego otwarcia. Wyobraził sobie Tony’ego siedzącego prawdopodobnie w garażu, prawdopodobnie rozbieganego między różnymi stanowiskami i stołami, przez co Petera ukłuło coś w piersi. Szkoda – naprawdę chciał znowu zobaczyć Tony’ego.

– Przepraszam, Tony – wymamrotał Peter.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Tony. – Peter, nie przepraszaj znowu. – Słyszał jego głos zupełnie jakby był obok. – Rozumiesz mnie? Koniec w przepraszaniem. Już nigdy przenigdy. No dalej, Peter. Nie zasypiaj.

Peter zamrugał i spojrzał na światła miasta, które nie wydawały się już tak jasne jak wcześniej. Jego myśli powędrowały do Tony’ego i pomyślał o muralu z Iron Manem z wyciągniętą ku niemu ręką. Peter żałował, że nie może jej wziąć.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył chłopak i pozwolił otulić się przez ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Na wypadek, gdybyście się zastanawiali, dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że Mysterio zdradzi Petera – z powodu komiksów? Nigdy nie czytałam komiksów, ale najwyraźniej tak się dzieje – cóż… teraz wiecie! Jak zawsze komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka są bardzo mile widziane, zwłaszcza, że mamy tylko (tylko!) jeszcze cztery rozdziały!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Od twórczyń tłumaczenia:  
> Dziękujemy za wszystkie kudosy i wyświetlenia <333

– Wiedziałem, że tak się stanie – syknął Tony, dźgając palcem w pierś Fury’ego. – _Wiedziałem_ , że Peter zostanie ranny, i co zrobiłeś? _Co z tym zrobiłeś?_

Fury spojrzał w dół, gdzie palec geniusza był przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej.

– W tej chwili nasi najlepsi lekarze zajmują się chłopakiem – wyjaśnił, odtrącając dłoń Tony’ego. – A gdyby pan zapomniał, _panie Stark_ , to była nasza misja, nie twoja – Jego niewzruszony wzrok wbijał się w Tony’ego. – W międzyczasie mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo. Co zrobiłeś po tym, jak _wyraźnie_ ci poleciłem, żebyś nie uczestniczył w jego misji?

Tony bez wahania przewrócił oczami.

– Jeśli poważnie myślałeś, że posłucham cię w _tej_ kwestii, to zasłużyłeś na to, co się zdarzyło. – Uniósł ręce i opuścił je z powrotem. – Czy _kiedykolwiek_ cię posłuchałem?

– Na jednej dłoni mogę zliczyć, ile to było razy – odparł Fury.

– Cóż, nie miałem zamiaru słuchać, jeśli chodzi o _to_ , nie jeśli chodzi o _rodzinę_. – Na pojedyncze uniesienie brwi Fury’ego, Tony skinął głową. – Dobrze mnie usłyszałeś. Peter Parker. – Geniusz wskazał na białe drzwi przed nimi. – Nie waż się tknąć Petera Parkera. Dzieciak jest już właściwie częścią rodziny.

– To wzruszające, Stark – mruknął Nick, ale nie był pod wrażeniem, nie żeby Tony tego oczekiwał. – Ale gdybyś nie zauważył, Peter nie byłby tak narażony na Mysterio, gdybyś nie przeszkadzał.

– _Niby jak_?! – krzyknął Tony, a jego głos odbił się echem w korytarzu.

– Udało mu się go pokonać na podstawie własnego planu, prawda? – zapytał agent, krzyżując ramiona. – Mógł cię posłuchać, nawet po twoim numerze z _Nie jestem martwy_ , który, nawiasem mówiąc, mógł go rozproszyć, ale tego nie zrobił. – Teraz to była kolej Fury’ego, by wskazać palcem na Starka. – Ten dzieciak jest mądrzejszy, niż ci się wydaje, Stark. I silniejszy.

– Wiem, że jest mądry – odparł z westchnieniem Tony. – I silny. Ale to wciąż dzieciak. Sam to przed chwilą przyznałeś. – Spojrzał na Fury’ego. – Żaden nastolatek nie powinien walczyć z przeciwnikiem bez kogoś, kto by pilnował jego pleców.

Zanim Fury zdążył odpowiedzieć, w korytarzu rozległ się inny krzyk.

– Co… – zaczął Nick i oboje odwrócili się w samą porę, by zobaczyć May Parker biegnącą w ich stronę, a jej dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści.

– Nie _wytrzymam_ z wami! – krzyknęła, pędząc w ich kierunku. Podeszła do Fury’ego, grożąc mu palcem przed samą twarzą z wściekłością, którą Tony tylko raz widział u Pepper, kiedy prawie wysadził garaż. – Wycieczka do Europy, dupku – syknęła. – Myślisz, że nie mam w domu wiadomości? Widziałam wiadomości, koleś, i gdy tylko Peter powiedział mi, że pracuje z _Nickiem Furym_ , pomyślałam… Co ja pomyślałam? A, tak! Pomyślałam _Cóż, może tym razem Peter wróci w jednym kawałku_ , ale potem dostaję _telefon_ z informacją, że Peter _nie_ jest w jednym kawałku…

Tony zastanawiał się, czy zostać i cieszyć się pokazem, w którym May Parker jeździ po Furym, czy po prostu się wymknąć, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, May odwróciła się i zawołała:

– A _ty_!

Stark spojrzał na Nicka znad ramienia May. Fury, wyglądając, jakby właśnie przeszedł huragan (który technicznie miał miejsce, jak Tony przypuszczał), tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Kopę lat – wydusił Tony, spoglądając na ciotkę Petera. – Jak się masz, May?

– Och, nawet nie zaczynaj – warknęła May. – Jak _śmiałeś_ odejść, _umrzeć_ i wrócić, oczekując, że z Peterem będzie wszystko dobrze? Coś ty, do diabła, sobie myślał, udając jakiegoś robota w jego stroju? Jeśli jesteś Tonym cholernym _Starkiem_ i możesz latać po mieście w swojej zbroi, _a_ do tego jakimś cudem przetrwałeś inwazję obcych i robotów, to mogłeś zejść ze swojego technologicznego konia i powiedzieć _prawdę_ mojemu bratankowi!

Tony zamrugał i spojrzał ponownie na agenta, ale mężczyzna pokręcił głową, więc powrócił wzrokiem do kobiety.

– Posłuchaj – zaczął mówić, ale jedno spojrzenie May zmusiło go do zamknięcia ust.

– W tej chwili – powiedziała cicho, mierząc spojrzeniem obu mężczyzn. – Chcę zobaczyć się z moim bratankiem.

Przez ciszę, która zapadła po tym oświadczeniu, Tony’emu aż piszczało w uszach. Patrzył na Nicka, a ten na kobietę, która z kolei nadal piorunowała ich wściekłością w źrenicach. May skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i przechyliła głowę.

– Czekam – oświadczyła lodowatym tonem.

Mijały sekundy. Tony zastanawiał się, czy pani Parker kiedykolwiek wcześniej była nauczycielką albo przynajmniej pracowała w zastępstwie, bo nagle poczuł się, jakby utknął w klasie z surowym, zirytowanym dorosłym, gdy uczniowie za wolno zajmowali miejsca. Geniusz również nagle zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego Peter zdecydowanie nie był w stanie długo utrzymać swojej tajemnicy przed tą kobietą.

Wtedy, bez mrugnięcia okiem, Fury wskazał na drzwi.

– Panie przodem – odparł i zrobił krok w tył.

– Dzięki – mruknęła sztywno May i rzucając im obu ostatnie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie, przeszła przez drzwi. Tony ruszył za nią, ale Fury wyciągnął rękę przed niego.

– Co? – warknął Tony.

– Niech najpierw zobaczy się z ciotką – poradził Fury. – Daj im kilka minut.

– Gdybym wiedział, że May Parker wystarczyła, żebyś nagle okazał młodemu trochę szacunku, to zaciągnąłbym ją do ciebie już dawno temu – mruknął Tony, ale cofnął się i wpatrywał się w drzwi. – Jednak nadal uważam, że mam rację. Nie powinieneś był w to mieszać Petera.

– Co za zabawny zbieg okoliczności – stwierdził Nick, nie patrząc na rozmówcę. – Ja też sądzę, że wciąż mam rację. Nie powinieneś robić z siebie domniemanego dodatku do jego nowego stroju.

– Chroniłem go.

– Rozpraszałeś go. – poprawił go Fury. – Myślał, że nie żyjesz…

– Bo _pozwoliłeś_ mu tak myśleć – przerwał mu Tony, spoglądając mu w oko. – Przez ciebie _wszyscy_ myśleli, że nie żyję i nie wrócę. Gdyby Peter wiedział, że nic mi nie jest, to nie musiałbym wyskakiwać z czymś takim. – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Zostałem zagoniony w kąt, więc znalazłem z niego najlepsze wyjście.

Fury odetchnął głęboko, ale wciąż unikał wzroku bruneta.

– Stark – zaczął w końcu Fury ze znużeniem. – Nie kiedy to nie był właściwy czas.

– Od kiedy liczy się czas? – mruknął geniusz.

– Od kiedy prawie cię straciliśmy – odpowiedział Nick i przechylił głowę, krzyżując z nim spojrzenie. – Może teraz nic ci nie jest, Tony, ale kiedy przywieźliśmy tu, twoje ciało… Byłeś prawie martwy. Mysterio rósł w siłę. Nasi ludzi od dłuższego czasu próbowali go złapać, jak przelatywał do jakiegoś wszechświata i z powrotem, a zaraz po Thanosie był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowaliśmy. – Fury westchnął i skrzyżował ramiona. – Znał naszą planetę wystarczająco dobrze, by poznać jej bohaterów i wiedzieliśmy, że prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później dowie się o tobie. Chwilowo, najlepszym wyjściem dla wszystkich było utrzymywanie, że nie żyjesz.

– Żeby Mysterio mnie nie dorwał.

– Żeby Mysterio cię nie dorwał – zgodził się Fury i skinął głową w stronę drzwi. – Chciałem znaleźć kogoś innego. Wierz mi, dzieciak nie był moim pierwszym wyborem, ale rzecz w tym, że nie pozostawiono mi żadnych innych opcji. Wiedziałem tylko, że ty nie możesz walczyć, ale do diabła, wyszkoliłeś kogoś, kto był w stanie. I dał radę. – Chociaż twarz Fury’ego pozostała jak zwykle bez wyrazu, dodał: – Powinieneś być z niego dumny. Chyba daliśmy Parkerom wystarczająco dużo czasu. Powinieneś tam wejść.

Tony rzucił Fury’emu ukośne spojrzenie.

– Nie wchodzisz?

– Czy wyglądam, jakbym miał czas na sentymentalizm? – zapytał Fury i potrząsnął głową. – Mam inne sprawy do załatwienia.

Jednak kiedy Tony otworzył drzwi, Fury dodał głośno, niewątpliwie po to, by Peter mógł go usłyszeć.

– Po prostu powiedz dzieciakowi, że dobrze się spisał.

*

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się cicho za mężczyzną.

Wydawało się, że przez długi czas nikt się nie odzywał. Milczała May, która siedziała obok nastolatka, trzymając jedną z jego dłoni. Milczał Tony, którego nogi zdawały się być przyklejone do podłoża. A już na pewno milczał Peter, którego szeroko otwarte oczy chłonęły widok Tony’ego, jakby ten miał zaraz zniknąć. Stark nie mógł powstrzymać podobnego spojrzenia, ale pomyślał, że Morgan patrzyła dokładnie tak samo, kiedy po raz pierwszy weszła do jego pokoju.

Potem, ledwo powstrzymując drżenie głosu, powiedział nie głośniej od szeptu:

– Peter.

– Tony? – zawołał Peter zachrypniętym głosem, jakby nie mówił od dłuższego czasu. Lustrował Tony’ego od stóp do głów, przyjrzał się jego twarzy, a potem jego nowej, metalowej ręce. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – Czy ty… – Peter znowu szybko zamrugał i przetarł oczy. – Nic ci nie jest?

Tony zaśmiał się cicho, ale to nie powstrzymało łez przed napływem do jego oczu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy nastolatek przed nim na chwilę się rozmył.

– Poważnie – zaczął geniusz. – Z nas dwóch to ty jesteś w łóżku i nadal musisz się upewnić, czy _mi_ nic nie jest? – Potrząsnął głową. – Wszystko gra, młody.

– Ale myślałem… – Peter spojrzał na May, jakby potrzebował potwierdzenia, a potem znów popatrzył na Starka. – Byłeś martwy. – Tony poczuł, jak jakiś ciężar spoczął na jego klatce piersiowej, ponieważ Peter wciąż patrzył na niego z takim samym niepokojem, jakby Tony miał zamiar go znowu zaraz zostawić. Peter mrugał raz za razem, coraz szybciej i niemal gorączkowo, a łzy spływały jedna po drugiej po jego twarzy. – Czułem, że umierasz.

Serce miliardera na chwilę zamarło.

– Bo umarłem – odparł cicho, spoglądając w dół. – Może. Przez krótką chwilę. A potem się obudziłem. – Kiedy Peter nic nie powiedział, Tony podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć – zapewnił, a przez ściśnięte gardło coraz trudniej mu było mówić. – Musisz mi uwierzyć, Peter. Ze wszystkich, to właśnie tobie chciałem powiedzieć najbardziej.

– Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? – wyszeptał chłopak. Po raz pierwszy pochylił głowę i Tony poczuł, że coś w nim pęka. – Dlaczego nie mogłeś?

Geniusz zamknął na chwilę oczy. Nagle znalazł się z powrotem w garażu, wpatrując się w kamerę. Rozmawiał z Pepper, mówiąc jej, że mógłby zakończyć tę głupią farsę w tamtej chwili, gdyby chciał. Powiedzieć Peterowi prawdę. Do diabła z Fury i tym wszystkim.

– Nie byłbym w stanie zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa – odpowiedział w końcu Tony. Otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że głowa Petera wciąż jest spuszczona. _Proszę, podnieś głowę_ , pomyślał Tony.

– Proszę, spójrz na mnie – szepnął Stark. – Peter.

Chłopak powoli podniósł głowę. Jego ciemne oczy miały czerwone obwódki, jedyny różniący się kolor na jego bladej twarzy.

– Wszystko, co robię – zaczął Tony. – Wszystko ma na celu ochronę tych, na których mi zależy. Chronić przyjaciół – odparł i dodał ciszej. – Chronić rodzinę. – Tony wskazał drżącą ręką na Petera. – To dotyczy też ciebie, już na zawsze. – Stark opuścił dłoń, zanim mogła zacząć mocniej drżeć. – Zawsze – powtórzył Tony i spojrzał na May, której twarz złagodniała. – To dotyczy również ciebie, May. Jesteś teraz objęta programem ochrony Starka.

Chociaż nie chciał brzmieć zabawnie, May roześmiała się – delikatny i cichy dźwięk rozwiał tę duszącą, ciężką atmosferę ciszy.

– Wierz mi, Stark – oświadczyła, patrząc na Petera. – Miałam wrażenie, że Peter był już od jakiegoś czasu w twoim małym programie.

Tony obserwował, jak kobieta ściska dłoń swojego bratanka, a potem posyła geniuszowi pełne wdzięczności, choć smutne spojrzenie.

Peter, jakby powoli wracał do rzeczywistości, spojrzał ponownie na swojego mentora i wyszeptał:

– To nie jest sztuczka, prawda? Na pewno tu jesteś, tak?

Zanim Tony zdążył zareagować, Peter zsunął się z łóżka. Stark zrobił pospiesznie krok do przodu, zamierzając ostrzec chłopaka, by ten się nie ruszał, ale nastolatek już oddalał się łóżka, chwiejnie, ale krok po kroku. Jedną z jego dłoni wciąż trzymała May, ale drugą ufnie wyciągał.

W stronę Tony’ego.

– Powiedz mi, że tu faktycznie jesteś – prosił Peter łamiącym się głosem. – Powiedz, że nie jesteś zwykłym botem.

Wyciągnął rękę jeszcze wyżej przed siebie, sięgając, szukając – aż nagle potknął się i poleciał do przodu z krótkim krzykiem. Tony usłyszał, że May zaczerpuje głośno powietrze, a wołanie utknęło w jej gardle, ponieważ wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Geniusz miał jednak wystarczający refleks, by w porę schwytać Petera i uchronić go przed spotkaniem z podłogą.

Trzymając chłopaka blisko i bezpiecznie obserwował, jak ten podnosi głowę, a jego oczy były szersze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Nie jestem żadnym botem, dzieciaku – odparł Tony i pogładził złapaną rękę nastolatka, czując, jak jego zimna, zbyt zimna dłoń, przyciska się do jego ciepłej. – Jestem zbyt żywy, żeby nim być.

Peter spojrzał na ich ręce, a potem z powrotem na Tony’ego i powoli – stanowczo zbyt wolno – uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy.

– Tony. – I to wszystko, co zdążył powiedzieć, nim wtulił głowę w ramię swojego mentora.

Stark aż mruknął przez impet, z jakim Peter go przytulił, ale kiedy poczuł oplatające go ramiona, mógł jedynie zamknąć oczy i odpowiedzieć tym samym. Zamknął chłopaka w szczelnym uścisku i cieszył się tym, że wreszcie mógł to zrobić, bo oboje byli cali i bezpieczni.

Po chwili usłyszał cichy dźwięk migawki aparatu, a kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył, jak May wkłada telefon do kieszeni i puszcza mu oczko z uśmiechem.

Tony zdołał posłać jej podobny gest, zanim pozwolił sobie pochłonąć się myślom, że w końcu jego rodzina była cała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Odkąd jesteśmy coraz bliżej premiery FFH, myślę, że teraz byłby dobry moment, by ostrzec, żeby nikt nie spojlerował filmu w komentarzach przez co najmniej kilka tygodni po premierze filmu. Wiem, że jeszcze FFH w kinach nie ma, ale tak na wszelki wypadek. Jestem pewna, że znasz zasady zwyczajowej uprzejmości fandomu, ale na wszelki wypadek!
> 
> Jak zawsze, komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka byłaby bardzo mile widziana, zwłaszcza że zbliżamy się coraz bliżej końca historii!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:
> 
> Zostały jeszcze tylko dwa rozdziały. Dlaczego?
> 
> Enjoy!

– Niedługo powinni cię wypisać – poinformowała May, siadając obok Petera. Otworzyła dużą papierową torbę i pokój natychmiast wypełnił się zapachem przypraw i oleju. Kobieta podała mu plastikowe opakowanie, w którym, jak Peter zgadywał, było tajskie jedzenie, nim dodała: – Lekarze powiedzieli, że leczysz się szybciej niż przeciętny człowiek, biorąc pod uwagę twoje umiejętności i wszystko inne. – May przycisnęła do kolan swoją porcję i spojrzała na twarz chłopaka. – Jak się czujesz?

Peter rozpakował jedzenie i wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba dobrze – stwierdził, rozglądając się za parą pałeczek, którą pospiesznie podała mu May. – Dzięki – dodał z uśmiechem i wbił pałeczki w stos makaronu, mocno je przekręcając.

– Dobrze? – powtórzyła May, wciąż poświęcając uwagę Peterowi zamiast jeść. – Tak _dobrze dobrze_ , czy _dobrze, ale_ _nie chcę o tym rozmawiać_?

Peter ponownie zakręcił pałeczkami przy użyciu nadgarstka, obserwując, jak nitki makaronu nakładają się na siebie.

– Nie wiem – odparł. Podniósł nawinięty stos jedzenia i wsadził całość do ust. Gdy uporał się z większością makaronu, dodał: – Jestem głównie zmęczony. Może znudzony. – Przełknął resztę, czując lekki ból w tylnej części gardła, gdy naraz połknął zbyt dużo jedzenia. – Może trochę się martwię. Powiedziałem MJ i Nedowi…

– Już im przekazałam, że jesteś bezpieczny i wracasz do zdrowia – wtrąciła szybko May. – Oboje się irytują, że nie mogą się z tobą zobaczyć, ale to tylko kilka dni, nim wrócimy do domu. – Posłała Peterowi niemal przebiegły uśmiech. – MJ też wydaje się miła. Nieśmiała, ale miła.

Peter pomyślał o tym lekkim uśmiechu MJ w teatrze i o tym, jak powiedziała mu (wpatrując się bardzo intensywnie w sufit), że chciałaby _spędzić z nim trochę czasu_ latem. I wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak Ned przybił z nim piątkę i powiedział (bardzo poważnie), że _teraz już naprawdę musi wrócić z tej misji._

– Jest i uśmiech – zauważyła May, a Peter mógł usłyszeć, jak otwiera wreszcie swoje opakowanie, a potem jak rozpakowuje parę pałeczek. – Przy okazji, Happy przesyła pozdrowienia. I cieszy się, że jesteś cały.

Teraz to Peter rzucił May ukośne spojrzenie, ale jego ciotka była już zajęta nawijaniem makaronu. Chociaż mina May pozostała całkowicie neutralna, Peter mógł dostrzec na jej policzkach delikatny odcień różu. Peter powrócił do własnego jedzenia, rozmyślając nad tym, że Happy nagle coraz częściej bywał w ich mieszkaniu i zdecydował, że to zupełnie inna sprawa, którą trzeba będzie zająć się w późniejszym czasie.

Na razie jednak chłopak wziął kolejną porcję makaronu. Jedna nitka zsunęła się do pojemnika, podczas gdy inna wisiała niepewnie na krawędziach jego pałeczek. Upuścił z powrotem nabrany makaron i odłożył pałeczki przy wieczku.

– Chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytała May.

– Po prostu próbuję wszystko przetworzyć – odparł, spoglądając na swoje jedzenie. Wziął ostrożnie jedną pałeczkę i zaczął bawić się wnętrzem swojego kartonika, przerzucając stosiki makaronu. – Mysterio. Europa. – Znów nawinął kolejną porcję i przesunął ją. – Pan Stark.

Podniósł wzrok na swoją ciocię.

– Ja tylko… – urwał Peter, bo czuł, jakby w jego gardle wciąż tkwiło jedzenie. – Tęsknię za nim… A raczej tęskniłem. A teraz wrócił. – Mocniej ścisnął drewniany sztuciec. – Czy to źle, że wciąż czuję… – Puścił pałeczkę, zaciskając dłoń na pościeli. – Nie wiem.

– Jesteś zły? – zapytała cicho May.

– W tym problem – odparł Peter, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był zły, ale też nie jestem szczęśliwy. – Znów uniósł dłoń, by kontynuować jedzenie, ale zrezygnował w połowie gestu i spuścił głowę. – Cieszę się, że pan Stark żyje i wiem, co powiedział wczoraj, ale to po prostu…

Zapadła cisza.

May zbliżyła się powoli i uścisnęła jego dłoń.

– Wygląda na to, że ty i pan Stark musicie o tym porozmawiać, kiedy wróci.

– Myślisz, że on mnie wysłucha? – zapytał Peter, chociaż już wiedział, co powie jego ciocia. Poczuł, jak jakieś ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się w jego środku, gdy May zaśmiała się cicho.

– On zawsze cię słucha, Peter.

*

Nogi Petera bezwiednie zwisały z krawędzi dachu budynku medycznego, a jego kostki bez przekonania uderzyły o betonową ścianę. Uznał, że lekarze prawdopodobnie wpadną w panikę, jeśli przyjdą do jego sali by go zbadać, a go tam nie będzie, więc zostawił krótką notatkę, w której wyjaśnił, że wyszedł tylko zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Tak czy inaczej, chłopak był zdania, że ma co najwyżej kilka minut, zanim zaczną go szukać.

Peter oparł głowę na rękach, przechylając ją w stronę nieba. Od czasu do czasu nieboskłon przesłaniały chmury, ale poza nimi, szczególnie gdy słońce schylało się ku zachodowi, niebo było czysto błękitne, z ledwie widocznymi odcieniami pomarańczy. Peter nie wiedział dokładnie, w jakim miejscu przebywał, ale kiedy przyglądał się całym tuzinom wiecznie zielonych drzew i jodeł znajdujących się w dole, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wrócił do Stanów. Bardzo możliwe, że był gdzieś w okolicach Nowego Jorku, biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko Tony i May znaleźli się u jego boku.

Peter wziął głęboki oddech, pozwalając, by jego płuca wypełniły się zapachem otaczających go sosen i ziemi. Powoli położył się na plecach i zamknął oczy, czując od czasu do czasu większe podmuchy wiatru. Usłyszał cykanie świerszczy, przelatującego ptaka i odległy szum samolotu, dobiegający z gdzieś daleko, daleko, daleko nad nim.

Mając wciąż zamknięte oczy, zapytał:

– Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Peter doskonale orientował się, że Tony stał teraz koło niego i dostał potwierdzenie tego, kiedy mężczyzna usiadł obok i chłopak poczuł ciepło jego ciała dosłownie kilka cali od swojej głowy.

– Znalazłem twoją notatkę. Wiedziałem, że masz zamiłowanie do dachów – odpowiedział Stark.

Peter otworzył oczy. Tony patrzył prosto w horyzont, a jego twarz pokryła się tymi samymi różowymi barwami zachodzącego słońce, które zdołały przebić się przez chmury. Wracając myślami do bitwy, Peter zauważył wtedy szare i niemalże złote pasma we włosach Tony’ego – mimo kurzu wiedział, że Tony się zestarzał, ale teraz, w blasku słońca, te subtelne odcienie w jego fryzurze wyglądały znacznie jaśniej.

– Co? – spytał Stark, wciąż obserwując znikające słońce, a Peter odwrócił wzrok.

– Nic – odparł cichym głosem.

– Jasne.

Peter zaczął się podnosić, ale zanim zdążył się podźwignąć do pozycji siedzącej, poczuł dłoń swojego mentora przyciśniętą do jego pleców – delikatnie go podpierał i dzięki małej pomocy Peter mógł usiąść prosto.

– Czujesz się lepiej? – zapytał Stark, spoglądając na bok Petera, jakby spodziewał się, że bandaże pod jego koszulą rozluźnią się w każdej chwili. – Boli cię coś?

– Niezupełnie – odparł Peter. Mimo to na wszelki wypadek sięgnął dłonią do zranionego boku i prześledził palcami kontury bandaża pod koszulą. – May powiedziała, że lekarze wkrótce mnie wypiszą. Super leczenie i takie tam.

Tony sapnął coś, co mogło być wynikiem jego rozdrażnienia lub ulgi, chociaż Peter nie był tego pewien. Może przez oba na raz.

– Jak tam Morgan? – zapytał Peter i żałował, że nie mógł zadać pytania o coś bardziej znaczącego lub po prostu o coś _bardziej_ , ale pytanie pojawiło się i zawisło między nimi jak ciężarek. – I pani Potts?

– Obie mają się dobrze – odparł Tony. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął złożony arkusz niebieskiego papieru, charakterystycznego dla rysowanych projektów. Peter rozpoznał niezdarne pismo Morgan i kilka patykowatych ludzików po jednej stronie. – Morgan przygotowała dla ciebie laurkę _Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia_.

Tony podał kartkę nastolatkowi, a ten otworzył podarek. Jego kąciki ust lekko drgnęły, kiedy przeczytał narysowane pachnącą kredką słowa dziewczynki: _Wracaj do zdrowia, Peter! Oszczędzam twoje ciasteczka. Kocham cię, Morgan._

– Miło z jej strony – mruknął Peter i ostrożnie zamknął kartę, żeby jej nie pomarszczyć.

– Przed tą przygotowała jeszcze pięć innych laurek – odparł Stark. – Podarła wszystkie po uznaniu ich za niegodne. – W jego głosie rozbrzmiewało lekkie rozbawienie, gdy dodał: – Przez ten perfekcjonizm jest taka podobna do swojej mamy. W sumie do mnie też. To autentycznie nasz dzieciak. – Odchrząknął. – I chciałaby, żebyś pojawił się na przyjęciu urodzinowym w przyszłym miesiącu. Już potwierdziłem, że będziesz, więc mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnych planów.

Peterowi zacisnęło się coś w gardle.

– Jasne – mruknął. – Nie mógłbym tego przegapić.

Zapadła niezręcznie długa cisza, którą chłopak niekoniecznie chciał przerywać – z westchnieniem zrobił to geniusz.

– Chcesz coś powiedzieć. – Żadnej pytającej nuty w jego głosie, żadnej ciekawości. Mężczyzna po prostu stwierdził fakty, a chłopak z nerwów zacisnął palce na kartce.

– A masz mi za złe, że chcę? – zapytał.

– Żartujesz sobie? – prychnął Tony. – Nikt na świecie nie może cię winić czy mieć ci czegoś za złe.

Peter wygładził zagięty róg laurki. Rozkołysał nieco mocniej nogi zwisające z krawędzi dachu na tyle daleko, by uderzenia kostkami o beton sprawiły, że poczuł się pewniej – poczuł coś bliżej siebie.

– To, co chciałem powiedzieć, to… – zaczął Peter, ale urwał w połowie, ponieważ coś niesamowicie ciężkiego i nieruchomego dusiło jego pierś.

– Peter?

Nastolatek otworzył usta i ponownie je zamknął. Podniósł wzrok na skraj horyzontu, dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie słońce stykało się z wierzchołkami drzew. Kolejny powiew zaszeleścił wśród gałęzi i dotarł do ich dwójki na dachu.

Wiatr nagle wydał się mu zbyt silny – natychmiastowo stał się bardziej jak mocny wicher, który przygniatał to ciężkie uczucie do jego klatki piersiowej. Peter przypomniał sobie mroźne zimy w Nowym Jorku. Przypomniał sobie, jak czasami wiatr dął z taką siłą, że z trudem łapał oddech.

– Peter. – Głos Tony’ego przedarł się przez podmuch, a właściwie przez ciszę. – Możesz mi powiedzieć.

Spider-Man wypuścił powietrze, ale bardziej przypominało to westchnienie lub łapczywe chwytanie oddechu.

– To wszystko moja wina – stwierdził, skupiając uwagę na rysunku od dziecka. – Umarłeś i to wszystko moja wina.

Obraz kartki rozpływał się i wyostrzał przed nim na przemian. Rysy laurki zastygały, topniały, zamieniały się w parę i znowu zastygały. Patykowate postacie były niczym innym jak rozmytymi liniami na niebieskiej plamie.

– Powiedziałeś, że chcesz chronić tych, na których ci zależy – kontynuował Peter i zacisnął powieki, by ilość łez nie zniekształcała obrazu za bardzo. – Jeśli musisz umrzeć, żeby kogoś chronić, to… – Peter przypomniał sobie długie noce spędzone przed muralami i szybkość, z jaką powietrze zniknęło z klasy pełnej dziecięcych rysunków. – Po prostu żałuję, że w ogóle musiałeś to zrobić.

Oświadczenie niosło się w powietrzu niczym echo, docierając do drzew, chmur, słońca, nieba i Tony’ego, a chłopak wiedział, że ten zwrócił się w jego stronę. Peter otulił się ramionami w oczekiwaniu, aż ciężar słów przestanie go kłuć, czekał, aż słowa wreszcie dotrą do nich obu.

– Peter – wyszeptał Stark, przez co nastolatek otworzył oczy. Przez warstwę łez dostrzegł zaczerwienione oczy mentora, kiedy ten podniósł rękę i otarł jego policzki. – Peter – powtórzył Tony, a potem otoczył go ramieniem.

Peter pozwolił sobie paść prosto w stronę Starka i zanieść się cichym szlochem pod ciężarem wszystkiego – _wszystkiego_ – czego doświadczył w ostatnim miesiącu.

– Nic nigdy nie było twoją winą – powiedział Tony. – To, co się stało, _nigdy_ nie będzie twoją winą. – Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna również drżał, co sprawiło tylko, że chłopak jeszcze mocniej się w niego wtulił. Poczuł, jak Stark bierze głęboki oddech, i przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, czy nie był to jeden z pierwszych oddechów, jaki Tony wziął od dłuższego czasu. – Kiedy umarłeś… Rozpłynąłeś się, myślałem, że to wszystko moja wina.

Peter zesztywniał i dotknięty tym, co usłyszał, spojrzał na geniusza.

– To nie prawda – zaprzeczył szybko Peter. – Panie Stark, to…

– To nie miało znaczenia – odparł Tony. – Odszedłeś i tylko to wydawało mi się prawdziwe.

Stark z powrotem spojrzał na chłopaka i przez sekundę Peter miał przed sobą obraz tego, jak mógł wyglądać Tony zaraz po tym, jak go stracił. Był zmęczony. Smutny. Bez nadziei.

– Kiedy cię odzyskałem – kontynuował geniusz – po prostu wiedziałem, że coś wróciło na swoje miejsce. – Tony poklepał Petera po plecach. – I to właśnie zostało nam teraz do zrobienia. Wrócić na swoje miejsce. Nie będzie to szybka ani łatwa sprawa, ale damy radę, prawda?

I wtedy nastolatek dokładnie widział, jak wyglądał Tony, kiedy Peter wyszedł z portalu doktora Strange’a. Kiedy słońce z trudem przebijało się między drzewami, a chłopak obserwował tlącą się nadzieję w brązowych tęczówkach, zobaczył też pierwsze przebłyski czegoś nowego – czegoś nieskończonego, odważnego i otaczającego ich dwójkę.

– Damy radę – zgodził się Peter i ciążące na jego klatce piersiowej uczucie zniknęło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:
> 
> Jak zawsze, komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka będą bardzo mile widziane!  
> Chcę tylko dodać, że jestem niesamowicie wdzięczna wszystkim, którzy poświęcili czas, by zostawić komentarz lub śledzić/dodać do ulubionych, a nawet wysłać mi prywatną wiadomość o tej historii. Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, ile znaczą dla mnie te małe powiadomienia, zwłaszcza gdy jestem w dole. Wszyscy jesteście niesamowici!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:
> 
> Najwyraźniej ludzie widzieli już FFH i już wrzucają spojlery online. Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś się martwił, słyszałam że większość spojlerów znajduje się na niektórych blogach Tumblr/wątkach na reddicie, więc jeśli chcesz znać szczegółów (tak jak ja) unikałabym tych witryn!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Od twórczyń tłumaczenia:
> 
> Dziękujemy za kolejne kudosy :33 Przed Wami przedostatni, trochę dłuższy rozdział B)

– Jesteś gotowy? – spytała Pepper, przesuwając dłonią po krawacie Tony’ego. – W ogóle spojrzałeś na kartki? – Nie czekała nawet na jego odpowiedź i dodała: – To znaczy, zanim wrzuciłeś je do kosza? – Wygładziła koszulę męża i strzepnęła coś, co mogło być tylko wyimaginowanym pyłkiem. – Wiesz, to nie jest dobry przykład dla Morgan.

– Jestem autentyczny – bronił się Stark i puścił jej oczko.

Pepper tylko przewróciła oczami, ale Tony wiedział, że nie zrobiła tego z pełnym przekonaniem.

– Zabieraj się – poleciła, popychając Tony’ego w stronę drzwi. – Idź i niech wszyscy padną z wrażenia. Kolejny raz.

– A nie ma nawet dziewiątej trzydzieści – odparł radośnie Tony i pchnął czekające na niego podwójne drzwi.

Przez chwilę jedyną rzeczą, którą mężczyzna zarejestrował, były jasne błyski migawek, zarysy mikrofonów i reporterów. Dopiero z opóźnieniem do jego uszu dotarły znajome okrzyki _Tony!_ czy _Panie Stark!,_ a do tego _Możesz wyjaśnić…_ albo _Co myślisz o…_

Tony stał przed tłumem, obserwując ten chaotyczny szał wymachujących rąk oraz drogich aparatów i mikrofonów. Tak, mała część jego osoby tęskniła za tą energią – tęskniła za tymi ogłupiałymi kofeiną reporterami i fotografami, próbującymi zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale inna część Tony’ego – teraz znacznie większa niż kiedyś, a zdał sobie z tego sprawę, wchodząc na podium – bardziej tęskniła za ciszą. Po ponad dziesięciu latach tego całego ratowania-świata-skopywania-tyłków-i-wracania-do-roboty, Tony zastanawiał się, czy tak powinna wyglądać emerytura. Stark wzdrygnął się, zanim podniósł głowę do reporterów.

 _Emerytura_ , pomyślał, a to słowo boleśnie tłukło się w jego głowo. Dla niego emerytura była słowem, które natychmiast wywoływało obrazy siwowłosych, pomarszczonych starców, kołyszących się na fotelu na werandzie i zasypiających na zawołanie.

Ale kiedy dziennikarze powoli zajmowali swoje miejsce i czekali, aż Tony zacznie mówić, to to słowo – _emerytura_ – ponownie przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale tym razem pomyślał o zasypianiu z Pepper, o uczeniu Morgan obsługi jej własnej zbroi (bo nadejdzie dzień, kiedy Tony zrobi zbroję dla swojej córki, czy to się Pepper podoba, czy też nie) i o pomocy Peterowi przy składaniu podania na studia.

To nie brzmiało tak źle.

Mężczyzna odkaszlnął cicho, pozbywając się chrypy, a ostatni z wciąż natarczywych reporterów jakimś cudem zdołał się uspokoić.

– A więc – zaczął, rozprostowując ramiona. – Nie jestem martwy, jak wszyscy możecie doskonale zobaczyć. – Machnął metalową ręką do jednego w reporterów z tyłu, który wyciągał szyję, by lepiej widzieć Starka. Geniusz z uśmiechem spojrzał na tłum ludzi stojących przed nim. – Po miesiącu intensywnej opieki medycznej i kilku dodatkowych miesiącach powrotu do zdrowia, muszę powiedzieć, że dobrze jest wrócić. Tak jakby. Ktoś mi powiedział, że Ally McBeal zrobiła wielki powrót i szczerze mówiąc, poczułem się urażony, że nie zostałem poinformowany o tym od razu.

Fala rozbawienia przetoczyła się przez tłum, a Tony pozwolił sobie na mały uśmieszek, po czym dodał:

– Ale to nie jest jedyna rzecz, która wydarzyła się, kiedy mnie… nie było. – Stark spoważniał i kontynuował ciszej. – Moją uwagę zwróciło również to, że Ziemia nadal pozostaje chroniona, ku mojemu miłemu zaskoczeniu.

Odwrócił się do tyłu, gdzie stał duży ekran. Skinął głowę w stronę wyświetlacza i od razu oczom wszystkich ukazały się sceny walki z Europy. Tony poczuł w piersi rosnącą dumę na widok Petera huśtającego się z pełną prędkością w stronę wielkich żywiołaków wody, ziemi i ognia unoszących się w powietrzu.

Tony odwrócił się do tłumu, który w jakiś sposób był w stanie obserwować ekran, jednocześnie gorączkowo robiąc notatki na swoich laptopach i notebookach.

– Ziemia _pozostaje_ chroniona – powtórzył Stark. – Przez nowe pokolenie bohaterów.

Wiedział, że za nim są prezentowane inne klipy z całego świata – z Afryki, Azji i Ameryki Południowej. W odbiciach obiektywów aparatów mógł rozpoznać, że oglądali sceny przestawiające znajomą świecącą kobietę, czarnoskórego mężczyznę, kolejnego faceta z żelaznymi skrzydłami i innego uzbrojonego gościa pędzącego przez zniszczone miasta.

– Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, którą zdołałem pojąć od mojego powrotu… – ciągnął inżynier, rzucając okiem na ekran. – To jest nią to, że Ziemi nigdy nie zabraknie jej opiekunów. Jej obrońców. – Spojrzał na reporterów. – I to wszystko, co mam na ten temat do powiedzenia.

Dziennikarze natychmiast poderwali się na nogi i zasypali go gradem pytań.

– Czy wiesz, gdzie są inni Avengers?

– Czy ktoś jeszcze wiedział o twoim powrocie do zdrowia?

– Czy to prawda, że masz dziecko?

– Panie Stark, co pan planuje?

– Jestem pewien, że inni Avengers wiedzą, jak rzucać się w oczy, więc jeśli chcieliby zostać znalezieni, to już by tak się stało i tylko tyle wam powiem, reszty musicie dowiedzieć się sami. I tak, mam dziecko, ale nawet nie myślcie o tym, by węszyć za szczegółami, i…

Tony zmierzył wzrokiem zawsze ciekawych, zawsze głodnych dziennikarzy. Błysnął kolejny aparat i Tony zamrugał, próbując pozbyć się żółtych i szarych plam. W jakiś sposób oczy Starka przeskakiwały nad głowami reporterów aż znalazł to, czego szukał: kamerę skierowaną prosto na jego twarz.

– A jeśli chodzi o ostatnie pytanie, które tu padło – zaczął geniusz, patrząc prosto w obiektyw, bo wiedział, że Pepper prawdopodobnie patrzy, razem z Peterem, Furym oraz resztą świata. – Przechodzę na emeryturę.

Kolejna fala pytań, szeptów oraz niepokoju przeszła przez tłum i Tony podniósł rękę.

– Planuję spędzić czas z rodziną – oświadczył, przebijając się przez zgiełk. – Z przyjaciółmi. Nadrobić trochę zaległości i wychować moje dziecko w spokoju, bardzo dziękuję. – Przechylił głowę w stronę dziennikarzy. – Ale nie martwcie się – dodał, patrząc na ich rozwarte usta i wskazał kciukiem na ekran za sobą. – Z nimi będziecie mieli wystarczająco dużo na głowie przez kilka następnych lat.

Po tym Tony odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł przez drzwi.

– Emerytura? – zapytała Pepper, zrównując z nim swój krok, gdy kierowali się do wyjścia. – Tak na serio?

– Częściowo – odparł Tony, spoglądając na jasnowłosą. – Wiesz, że nie zostawię tych stukniętych młokosów samych, jeśli coś spieprzą.

– A z drugiej strony? – dopytała kobieta, śmiejąc się lekko.

Tony wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń Pepper. Nie musiał patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że ta się uśmiecha, zwłaszcza gdy powiedział:

– Można powiedzieć, że jestem podekscytowany tym, że w końcu dobrze się wyśpię.

***

Po konferencji prasowej Tony wiedział, że udało mu się zwrócić na siebie uwagę reszty przyjaciół. I rzeczywiście, zaledwie kilka godzin po tym, jak wspaniała wiadomość, że _Tony Stark żyje_ przedarła się przez telewizję i prasę, pukanie i dzwonki do drzwi praktycznie wstrząsnęły domem.

– Zgaduję, że to oni – powiedział Tony, spoglądając na Petera i Morgan, którzy leżeli rozwaleni na dywanie w salonie. Chłopak przyczepił główkę ludzika z kloców Lego do fragmentu ciała i nawet nie patrząc w górę, dał Tony’emu tylko znak kciuka w górę w geście zachęty.

– Dlaczego oni są tacy głośni? – zapytała Morgan, podnosząc głowę znad małego statku kosmicznego, który budowała.

– Brak manier – mruknął tylko Tony i zanim podszedł do drzwi, zwrócił się do Morgan i Petera. – Jeśli mrugnę więcej niż trzy razy z rzędu, oznacza to, że potrzebuję pomocy, zrozumiano?

Tym razem zarówno nastolatek, jak i dziewczynka jednocześnie podnieśli kciuki w górę.

– Świetnie – burknął Stark. – Obu wam dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co – zaświergotała Morgan, po czym powróciła do swojego statku kosmicznego.

Geniusz głośno westchnął i otworzył drzwi.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył Tony, były plamy brązów, błękitów, szarości i zieleni, zanim poczuł ramiona – wiele par ramion – które go zaczęły otaczać. Przez kolejną chwilę Tony nie był pewien, czy w ogóle cokolwiek słyszy, ale powoli zdał sobie sprawę, że ryk w jego uszach to nie szum krwi, ale głośne wiwaty (a także krzyki _Wiedziałem!_ oraz _Poważnie, Stark?_ ) bohaterów, którzy z całą pewnością wypili za dużo kofeiny.

Albo, co bardzo możliwe, zasugerowała mała część Tony’ego, że wszyscy byli po prostu podekscytowani.

Kiedy wzrok Starka w końcu wyostrzył się na tyle, by nie widzieć jedynie kolorowych plam wokół siebie, dostrzegł rozradowaną twarz najpierw Rhodey’a, a potem Bruce’a, któremu jakimś cudem udało się powrócić do rozmiarów człowieka ze względu na dom. Obok uśmiechał się Thor, który pachniał jak piwo w nieco mniejszym stopniu, niż Tony się spodziewał. Dalej rozpoznał Sama i Bucky’ego, którzy pomimo wszystkich sprzeczek ze Starkiem, wyglądali na gotowych, by go jednocześnie przytulić i mu przywalić. Po lewej stała oparta o framugę drzwi Wanda, która przywitała się z błyszczącymi oczami i skinieniem głowy, kiedy skrzyżowali spojrzenia.

– Zastanawiałem się, ile czasu zajmie wam znalezienie mnie tutaj – powiedział Tony, a coś nieznośnie drażniło jego gardło. – Jak długo to trwało? Dwie godziny? Trzy?

– Prawdę mówiąc, byliśmy zajęci lataniem po całym kraju – odezwała się z boku Wanda.

– I musiałem załatwić statek od mojego niskiego przyjaciela – dodał Thor i mocno poklepał Tony’ego po ramieniu, powodując, że jego kolana lekko się ugięły, ku rozbawieniu całej reszty. – Dobrze cię mieć z powrotem, Stark.

– Miło jest wrócić – przyznał Tony i mając na uwadze wciąż głupie uśmiechy wszystkich zebranych, wymamrotał: – Albo coś w tym stylu.

Po krótkiej fali kolejnych wiwatów, Tony usłyszał tupot kilku par nóg zmierzających w jego stronę.

Kiedy geniusz się odwrócił, stanął twarzą w twarz z Peterem i Morgan.

– Cześć – przywitała się dziewczynka, spoglądając na bohaterów stojących przed nią. – Jesteście przyjaciółmi tatusia. – Spojrzała na Rhodey’a i uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, widząc co najmniej jedną znajomą twarz. – Cześć, wujku Rhodey.

– Słyszeliście to, ludzie? – zapytał James, rzucając pozostałym zadowolone spojrzenie. – Jestem wujkiem.

– To niesprawiedliwe – prychnął Sam. – Poznałeś małą przed nami. – Pochylił się do Morgan i zapytał: – Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad lataniem, słonko?

– Nie bądź głupi, synu Wila – odparł Thor, gdy Morgan zaczęła kiwać głową. – Dziecię bez wątpienia chciałoby spróbować przywołać błyskawicę.

– Nie wydaje mi się… – zaczął zaniepokojony Bruce, ale potem znajomy blask czerwonej magii oplótł Morgan i szybciej, niż ktokolwiek był w stanie zareagować, dziewczynka uniosła się w powietrze i zbliżyła do Wandy, która tylko uśmiechnęła się na widok zirytowanych min całej reszty.

Z kolei Morgan szczerzyła się promiennie do dziewczyny.

– Wyżej! – zażądało dziecko, a Wanda przystała na to z szerokim uśmiechem. – Spójrz, tato! – zawołała, machając do geniusza. – Zobacz, gdzie jestem!

– Widzę, moja droga – odparł Tony, a gdy chwilę później mijał Wandę, mruknął do niej: – Ona już ci nie da spokoju i będzie co chwilę prosić. Tak dla twojej informacji.

– Jakoś to zniosę – odpowiedziała młoda kobieta. – Powinieneś mieć oko również na swojego małego przyjaciela.

– Mojego…? – Tony zawiesił głos, gdy się odwrócił. Oczywiście, po zaakceptowaniu faktu, że Morgan była rzeczywiście nieco bardziej skupiona na Wandzie, niektórzy z pozostałych zwrócili swoją uwagę na Petera, który wydawał się skurczyć przez to nagłe przesłuchanie.

– A ty, dziecko? – zagrzmiał Thor. – Chciałbyś spróbować szczęścia?

– Ja… – zaczął niepewnie Peter, ale potem kontynuował w charakterystycznym dla siebie stylu, przez co Tony prawie parsknął. – Nie jestem dzieckiem! Jestem już w liceum! – przerwał nastolatek, po czym rozejrzał się wokół i pisnął. – Panie Thor, sir. Jestem wielkim fanem, sir. – Wyciągnął rękę. – Spotkaliśmy się wcześniej. Tak jakby. Peter Parker?

– Spider-dzieciak – sprostował Rhodey.

– Spider-Man – wymamrotał szatyn.

– Ach! Więc musisz być znajomym Ant-Mana? – spytał Gromowładny.

Peter zaciął się i wyjąkał bliżej niezrozumiałą odpowiedź (i spojrzał na geniusza z bezgłośnym _Pomocy_ ).

– Dajcie spokój młodemu, okej? – zaczął Stark i wskazał palcem na Bruce’a. – Ty. Jesteś najbardziej odpowiedzialny z nich wszystkich, zajmij się nim – ocenił i spojrzał na pozostałych wierząc, że zachowuje na twarzy powagę. – To, że powiedziałem, że idę na emeryturę, nie oznacza, że nie założę zbroi i was nie usmażę, jeśli usmażycie mózg któregoś z dzieciaków.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem! – zaprotestował Peter, ale reszta jego słów została zagłuszona przez otaczający go śmiech.

Nieco bardziej zadowolony ze stanu rzeczy, Tony odwrócił się. Wiedział, że musi jeszcze coś załatwić, nim dołączy do reszty i spędzi miło czas. I jakby dokładnie wyczuwając, co ma się jeszcze wydarzyć, Bucky uniósł głowę, gdy Tony ruszył w jego stronę.

– On już tam na ciebie czeka – mruknął jedynie Barnes. Mężczyzna patrzył gdzieś nad ramieniem Tony’ego i geniusz miał przeczucie, komu się przyglądał.

Tony obserwował wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego, szukając czegoś – czegokolwiek – ale mężczyzna tylko szybko skinął głową w jego stronę, po czym odwrócił się do Petera.

– A ty? – Tony usłyszał wypowiadane przez siebie pytanie i część niego zastanawiała się, dlaczego miałby zawracać sobie głowę samopoczuciem akurat Bucky’ego Barnesa, mając tylu ludzi wokół siebie. Bóg mu świadkiem, że nie było między nimi najlepiej, a jednak patrząc, jak Bucky milcząco został w tyle tego całego powitania i jak smutne wydawały się być jego oczy, gdy patrzył w dal przez ramię Tony’ego, serce miliardera zabiło mocniej. W końcu to też był człowiek z innej epoki. – Jak się masz?

Ku zaskoczeniu Starka, słowa nie wydawały się brzmieć tak obco, jak myślał, że będą. Były Zimowy Żołnierz przyglądał się Peterowi i odpowiedział tylko:

– Jest szczęśliwy. Tego właśnie chciał.

Tony zacisnął usta. Klepnął przyjacielsko Bucky’ego w ramię i odwrócił się, by poszukać Steve’a Rogersa.

***

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale wtargnięcie jest niezgodne z prawem – zaczął oschle Stark, siadając obok Steve’a nad jeziorem.

– Myślałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko – odparł Steve, który z uśmiechem śledził widok przed sobą.

Kiedy Steve przeniósł spojrzenie na geniusza, Tony poczuł się, jakby patrzył w przyszłość. Przygotował się mentalnie na to spotkanie – był przygotowany na przetrawienie oznak starzenia się przyjaciela, ale jednak patrzenie na Steve’a w takim stanie wydawało mu się być zarówno dobre, jak i złe.

Blond czuprynę zastąpiła siwizna, a kiedyś gładka skóra pokryta została zmarszczkami i plamkami. Wyglądał też na mniejszego niż wtedy, kiedy Tony widział go ostatnio, ale gdy Steve się uśmiechnął, Tony zobaczył ten sam niedorzecznie delikatny, pełen nadziei uśmiech, którym Kapitan zawsze obdarzał ludzi, zanim dzień jeszcze zdążył się zacząć.

– Niech ci się przyjrzę.

– Mi? – zaśmiał się Steve i potrząsnął głową. – Niech to ja _tobie_ się przyjrzę. Znów dokonałeś kolejnego cudu.

– To niezupełnie moja sprawka – sprostował Stark, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się w jakiś punkt w tafli jeziora. – Być może Fury i TARCZA w ostatniej chwili ruszyli swoje leniwe dupy i w końcu zrobili coś porządnie. – Zakaszlał. – Nie pozwól im tego usłyszeć.

– Nie pisnę ani słowem – odparł Steve, czym zasłużył na zaskoczone spojrzenie inżyniera.

– Z wiekiem jednak stałeś się fanem łamania zasad?

Steve zerknął z ukosa na Starka i brunetowi przypomniało mu się nagle, ile razy otrzymywał od Kapitana to samo na wpół zirytowane, na wpół rozbawione spojrzenie, tuż przed wprowadzaniem kolejnego szalonego planu w życie.

– Nie łamię zasad – zapewnił Steve. – Tylko je naginam.

– Naginasz je – powtórzył Tony i spojrzał na horyzont. – Nie wiem, staruszku… I teraz mogę cię tak nazywać, widzisz… Wydaje mi się, że moje towarzystwo wreszcie wywiera na ciebie wpływ.

– Nie zaczynaj – powiedział Steve, ale jego głos wydawał się być rozweselony.

Obaj ponownie zamilkli. Stark raz jeszcze przyjrzał się mężczyźnie i przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien być zły. Albo przynajmniej zdenerwowany. Część niego była gotowa, by… Gotowa zapytać go, dlaczego, _do cholery_ , zdecydował się wrócić i zostać.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Stark.

Steve nie odrywał oczu od wody.

– Co zrobiłem?

– Nie żartuję, Kapitanie – odparł poważnie Tony, ściszając głos i odwrócił się całym ciałem w stronę rozmówcy, lecz nie zyskał takiej samej uwagi. – Dlaczego nie wróciłeś? – Uniósł rękę, wskazując na ludzi, którzy pewnie nadal byli skupieni wokół frontu domu. – Wszyscy czekali na ciebie. – Brunet pomyślał o wybuchu złości i smutku, które poczuł, kiedy Fury poinformował go, że Steve zdecydował się pozostać w poprzednim stuleciu. – Miałeś przyjaciół czekających na ciebie. – A potem przypomniał sobie pełne bólu spojrzenie Bucky’ego i dodał: – Miałeś rodzinę, która na ciebie czekała.

Miliarder obserwował, jak ramiona starszego sztywnieją i zobaczył ten znajomy grymas ust i błysk w oku. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że nawet na starość nie było mowy, żeby Steve Rogers jakkolwiek pozbył się swojego uporu.

– Wiem – przyznał w końcu Steve. Jego głos był cichy, a jednak słowo zdawało się przedzierać przez ciszę z siłą uderzenia pioruna na równinie. – Nie było dnia, kiedy nie tęskniłem za wszystkimi, których zostawiłem. – Kapitan spojrzał wreszcie na bruneta, a na jego ustach pojawił się smutny uśmiech. – To dotyczyło też ciebie.

Geniusz wziął głęboki oddech.

– Ta cała gadka o trzymaniu się „razem”, którą zawsze wygłaszałeś – zaczął Tony. – Myślałeś o tym, kiedy zdecydowałeś się zostać?

– Tak – odparł Rogers i napotkał spojrzenie Starka. – Ale to nie było dokładnie to „razem”, do którego chciałem wrócić. Nie całkiem. Nie do końca. – Tym razem Steve spojrzał w tył na dom i jego oczy były tak skupione, że Tony zastanawiał się, czy Steve mógł w jakiś sposób zobaczyć pomiędzy drzewami werandę przed domem, gdzie prawdopodobnie wszyscy rozmawiali i wybuchali śmiechem. – Ale nic im nie jest – kontynuował cicho Steve. – Albo nic im nie będzie. – Starszy spojrzał znów na geniusza i odchylił się na swoim miejscu. – Sam to powiedziałeś. Nadchodzi nowe pokolenie bohaterów.

 _Emerytura_ , pomyślał Tony.

– Świat nadal będzie potrzebował Steve’a Rogersa – odparł po dłuższej chwili brunet.

– Tak samo jak świat nadal będzie potrzebował Tony’ego Starka – odpowiedział Steve i zaśmiał się cicho. – Nigdzie się nie wybieramy, Tony. – Spojrzał ponownie w stronę drewnianego domku, a kiedy Tony dołączył do niego, ujrzał Wandę, Sama, Bucky’ego, Rhodey’a, Petera i Morgan, którzy wygramolili się na zewnątrz przez tylne drzwi.

– Skończyliście już rozmawiać? – krzyknął Sam.

Stark tylko przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się do Kapitana.

– Chyba faktycznie nigdzie się nie wybieramy, nie jeśli oni są wciąż w pobliżu – oświadczył, wstając. Podał rękę Steve’owi, który ujął ją z uśmiechem.

– Nie – potwierdził Steve. – Ktoś musi opiekować się tymi dzieciakami.

Kiedy obaj skierowali się w stronę domu i oczekujących przyjaciół, Tony dodał:

– Proszę, powiedz chociaż, że udało ci się ze mną spotkać, jak byłem mały. Musiałeś kiedykolwiek mnie niańczyć? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Ale musiałeś?

Steve tylko się zaśmiał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:
> 
> Ten fick ma trochę połączyć ostatnie wątki (*kaszel*naprawić) niektórych scen z Endgame, więc… Mówiąc bardziej poważnie i jeszcze bardziej szczerze, nie wiem, co myślę o zakończeniu Steve’a, zwłaszcza po przeczytaniu tego, co inni fani mieli do powiedzenia na temat rozwoju postaci Steve’a w odniesieniu do Bucky’ego i w ogóle. Część mnie osobiście uważa, że Steve zasługuje na odpoczynek (szczerze, wszyscy z oryginalnej szóstki zasługują na odpoczynek), ale czułam się też, jakby oznajmienie Kapitana, że Peggy była miłością jego życia było trochę naciągane i podejrzane (chociaż kocham Peggy). Tak czy inaczej, wciąż jestem zdania, że Steve może pokręcić się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi jeszcze przez jakiś czas, nawet jeśli potrzebuje laski, by ich dogonić.  
> Jak zawsze, komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane. Został tylko jeden rozdział, kochani! To była szalona przygoda!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> To ostatni rozdział, ludzie. Pod koniec będę bardziej emocjonalna, ale chcę już teraz podziękować wszystkim za wsparcie i motywację w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Więc bez zbędnych ceregieli, enjoy!
> 
> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Once again, I would like to express my sincere thanks to [ Katierosefun ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun) for allowing me to translate her fantastic story ❤  
> Poza podziękowaniami dla autorki, drugie, równie szczere i zasłużone należą się [ ToriHuff ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihuff) za dopieszczenie wszystkich literek i sprawdzenie poprawności tłumaczenia, co nie było łatwym zadaniem ❤❤❤ #co_ja_bym_bez_Ciebie_zrobiła
> 
> Ponadto dziękuję każdej osobie, która poświęciła swój czas i przeczytała Trzecią Szansę, za wszystkie kudosy, wyświetlenia i bookmarki, mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się równie świetnie jak ja!  
> ~ Pacynka

– Stary, twój frędzel jest po złej strony.

– Co?

– Tutaj… – Ned wyciągnął rękę i przerzucił frędzel na birecie Petera na drugą stronę. – Możesz go przenieść na drugą stronę po ceremonii ukończenia szkoły i w ogóle. Inaczej twój frędzel wygląda, jakbyś już ukończył szkołę.

– Och – odparł Peter, dotykając żółtych pasm ozdoby wiszącej przy jego uchu.

– Nie zepsuj tego! – zaprotestował Ned, odtrącając dłoń superbohatera.

– Nie zepsuję – odpowiedział Peter, ale na wszelki wypadek trzymał ręce po bokach. Uniósł głowę, by zamiast tego rozejrzeć się po sali gimnastycznej, gdzie uczniowie w identycznych biretach i togach kręcili się po parkiecie lub stali w dużych grupach. Niektórzy podnosili telefony, żeby zrobić sobie selfie, inni wymieniali uściski lub trzymali się za ręce. Peter nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy gest powstawał przez niepokój czy podekscytowanie.

– Denerwujesz się? – zapytał Ned, jakby czytając w myślach Petera.

– Nie – odpowiedział automatycznie nastolatek. Sekundę później dodał: – Może trochę. – Spojrzał na Neda. – Jest coś jeszcze nie tak z moim strojem?

– Nie – uspokoił go chłopak, machając ręką.

– Masz plamę keczupu na szarfie – usłyszał głos z tyłu, a kiedy się odwrócił, mógł zobaczyć MJ, która stała ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, ale mały uśmiech na jej twarzy sprawiał, że wyglądała na bardziej zrelaksowaną niż zwykle.

– Bardzo zabawne – odgryzł się po chwili Peter. – Ale dzisiaj nie jadłem nic z keczupem. – Kiedy MJ nadal się uśmiechała, Peter spojrzał w dół na wszelki wypadek. Ku jego uldze, na złotej szarfie na jego todze nie było żadnych podstępnych czerwonych plam. Kiedy podniósł głowę, MJ zaczęła się szczerze śmiać.

– Mimo to spojrzałeś – powiedziała triumfalnie.

– Wiedziałaś, że to zrobię! – bronił się Peter.

– Jest po prostu zdenerwowany – zapewnił Ned. – MJ, powiedz Peterowi, że będzie dobrze.

– Będzie dobrze – oświadczyła dziewczyna i opuściła ręce. – Zwyczajnie wygłosisz przemówienie. Pomyśl o tym jak o kolejnym Dziesięcioboju. Albo omawianiu prezentacji przed klasą. Albo… – urwała, ściszając głos do ukradkowego szeptu. – Albo jak w wiadomościach, kiedy odpowiadasz na pytania dotyczące ratowania świata.

Kiedy MJ i Ned przybijali sobie piątki, Peter jęknął w dłonie.

– Pewnego dnia moja tożsamość przestawnie być tajna, bo ciągle o tym mówicie – mruknął nastolatek, potrząsając głową.

– Nie, moim zdaniem dojdzie do tego, ponieważ przypadkowo opublikujesz coś na Instagramie – stwierdziła MJ.

Peter znów jęknął, ale zanim zdążył wymyślić jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, zabrzmiał dzwonek i uczniowie natychmiast zaczęli ustawiać się w kolejkę przy drzwiach sali gimnastycznej.

– Dasz sobie radę – wsparł go Ned, klepiąc Petera po plecach, kiedy zaczęli szukać wyznaczonych miejsc w kolejce. – Zobaczysz.

– Dzięki – odparł Peter, posyłając przyjacielowi krótki uśmiech. Jednak zanim zdążył odejść, Peter poczuł, jak ciepła dłoń wsuwa się w jego i nawet nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć, że to MJ.

Mimo to spojrzał, a kiedy skrzyżowali spojrzenia zobaczył, że MJ dopiero teraz uśmiechnęła się do niego prawdziwie – promienny, delikatny uśmiech, który posyłała mu tylko wtedy, gdy byli sami na dachu lub gdy Peter prawie zasypiał po nocnych patrolach lub wspólnej nauce. Parę razy ten uśmiech pojawił się, kiedy MJ myślała, że Peter nie patrzył (chociaż zawsze o nim wiedział).

– Do zobaczenia – powiedziała tylko i puściła jego dłoń, jednocześnie składając szybki pocałunek na jego policzku, po czym zniknęła w tłumie uczniów.

Skóra na policzku wciąż mrowiła w miejscu, gdzie poczuł usta MJ. Chłopak skierował się do swojego miejsca w kolejce i pozwolił, by absurdalne uczucie dotyku dziewczyny przejęło stery i poprowadziło go wśród korowodu uczniów – wypuścili ich przez drzwi sali gimnastycznej, a potem skierowali w stronę boiska piłkarskiego skąpanego w słońcu, gdzie ludzie już siedzieli na kamiennych ławkach i trybunach, czekając na uczniów.

Gdzieś w tle Peter usłyszał, jak zaczyna grać muzyka na zakończenie szkoły i przez chwilę mógł myśleć tylko o filmie _Fantazja_ , który oglądał jako dziecko, a z którego właśnie pochodziła ta muzyka. Mglisto pamiętał, że widział Kaczora Donalda na Arce Noego i przypomniał sobie, jak Donald i Daisy krzątali się po łodzi niemal bez przerwy się mijając. Nastolatek nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego teraz myślał o tej bajce, ale tak czy inaczej, kiedy szedł do swojego miejsca w polu krzeseł ustawionych na murawie, poczuł, jak jego serce zarówno bije szybciej, jak i zamiera, gdy tempo muzyka narasta.

Wszyscy jego koledzy i koleżanki z klasy mieli podobne miny, wyrażające zarówno przerażenie, jak i radość. To było to – Peter wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy o tym myślą. Liceum wreszcie się skończyło. College był tuż za rogiem, a jeśli nie studia, czekała ich służba wojskowa, podróże, praca lub szkoła zawodowa. A Peterowi – pomimo wszystkich nocnych patroli i misji – jakimś cudem udało się dostać na MIT. Zarówno Tony, jak i Rhodey zaproponowali, że napiszą mu listy polecające (a raczej Tony prawie wysłał list polecający), ale Peter odmówił ich pomocy. _Chcę zobaczyć, czy dam radę dostać się na własną rękę_ , powiedział stanowczo Tony’emu. Doszło do kłótni – wielu kłótni – do których dołączyła May, a potem wkroczyła Pepper, a nawet Steve, a potem Morgan stanęła po stronie Petera, co ostatecznie sprawiło, że Tony w końcu porzucił pomysł.

Peter rozejrzał się po trybunach. Zobaczył rodziców Neda (siedzieli na samej górze), a potem dostrzegł rodziców MJ. Rozpoznał niektóre rodziny rówieśników z klasy, kilku byłych nauczycieli, a nawet starszych absolwentów liceum, a kiedy wszyscy uczniowie usiedli na swoich miejscach, Peter zauważył _ich_.

Najpierw zobaczył May. Kiedy znalazła wzrokiem swojego bratanka w tłumie, natychmiast zaczęła machać dłonią, a jej twarz rozjaśniała w promieniach słońca. Peter zauważył, że tuż obok kobiety siedział Happy, który przesunął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne na czoło i machał do Petera z takim samym entuzjazmem, jak jego ciotka. Peter posłał Happy’emu żartobliwy uśmiech, po czym przesunął wzrok w górę.

Zauważył Bruce’a, który pokazywał kciuki w górze. Dalej siedział Sam, który trzymał aparat, a obok niego był Bucky, który próbował unikać obiektywu Falcona. Wanda wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, który parę rzędów niżej jawnie się jej przyglądał. Clint próbował zmusić swoje dzieci, by siedziały grzecznie, a Thor mówił każdemu, kto chciał go słuchać, że _Młody człowiek wkrótce rozpocznie nowy etap w swoim życiu_. Natasha (po tym, jak Tony skonsultował się z przyjaciółmi z Wakandy i spoza Ziemi, agentka została w jakiś sposób sprowadzona z powrotem) mówiła coś do Petera, ale on nie nauczył się jeszcze czytać z ruchu warg. Steve jedynie mrugnął w jego stronę, a Rhodey wydawał się grozić, że zarekwiruje aparat Sama. Obok pułkownika siedziała Pepper, która podawała butelkę wody swojej córce. Morgan podskakiwała w miejscu z charakterystycznym dla siebie podekscytowaniem sześciolatki, a po jej lewej stronie zobaczył Tony’ego.

Tony ściągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wyglądał na totalnie opanowanego, pomimo pomruków i poruszenia w tłumie, który przyglądał się sporej gromadzie superbohaterów zajmującej miejsca na samym środku trybun. Gdy geniusz odnalazł wzrokiem nastolatka, posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, a Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

Licealny chór rozpoczął występ piosenką o podążaniu ku większym, lepszym celom, a Peter mógł tylko na przemian spoglądać na Neda i MJ oraz na jego przyjaciół – nie, na jego rodzinę – siedzącą na trybunach. Peter spojrzał na Neda, który też miał iść na MIT, potem na MJ, która dostała się na Harvard, pomimo tego, że prawie wszyscy w klasie byli przekonani, że dziewczyna w ogóle nie aplikowała na studia. MJ też na niego spojrzała i udawała, że mdli ją przez słyszaną piosenkę, ale gdy chór skończył śpiewać, Peter nie mógł nie zauważyć, że klaskała prawie tak głośno jak wszyscy inni.

Dalej były przemówienia. Długie przemówienie dyrektora, przewodniczącego klasy i kierownika szkoły, a gdy słońce wznosiło się jeszcze wyżej, Peter poczuł, jak pot ścieka mu po karku. Sięgnął dłonią, by go otrzeć, i ponownie spojrzał na trybuny, tym razem na Morgan, która pomimo protestów zaczęła używać wody od mamy jako chłodzącego kompresu. Kiedy dziewczynka przyłapała Petera na obserwowaniu, pomachała mu butelką.

Tłumiąc uśmiech, Peter skupił się z powrotem w chwili, gdy dyrektor zawołał:

– A teraz na scenę poproszę Petera Parkera, absolwenta, który ukończył liceum z wyróżnieniem, by wygłosił krótkie przemówienie do swoich rówieśników.

Uśmiech Petera zniknął z twarzy, kiedy wstał ze swojego miejsca. Spojrzał na podium przed sobą i niewyraźnie usłyszał, jak MJ i Ned szepczą coś w stylu _Powodzenia_ , zanim wyszedł z rzędu siedzeń. Podniósł wzrok na dyrektora, który kiwnął zachęcająco głową, gdy Peter szedł w jego stronę.

Dyrektor zaczął snuć jakieś krótkie podsumowanie czasu Petera w szkole, ale w drodze do podium żadne słowo do niego nie dotarło. Wyjął karty, które schował do kieszeni dziś rano i przez sekundę słowa przed nim wydawały się być rozmazane.

– Proszę państwa, Peter Parker – zapowiedział dyrektor i usunął się z drogi, by Peter mógł stanąć przed mikrofonem.

Peter poczuł, że kładzie swoje karty na blacie mównicy i spojrzał na morze osób przed sobą. Znów odnalazł przyjaciół, ale szybko spojrzał na trybuny.

Tym razem jako pierwszego zobaczył Tony’ego.

Tony z uniesionym kciukiem skinął lekko głową i Peter poczuł, że tak po prostu coś wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Pozwolił sobie obserwować przez moment całą resztę swojej licznej rodziny, która w jakiś sposób zdołała zebrać się tu tego dnia. Rozmarzył się na chwilę i wyobraził, co będzie robił za kilka godzin po ceremonii – po wszystkim pójdzie w stronę swojej nowej rodziny, prawdopodobnie zrobi z nimi kilka zdjęć, może pocałuje MJ na oczach zebranych, a na koniec dnia wskoczy ze wszystkimi do jeziora. Znacznie później pewnie zacznie pakować się do college’u. Mógł wyobrazić siebie w samochodzie z May, gdy jadą do Massachusetts. Cieszyła go myśl o spędzaniu czasu w akademiku z Nedem – który prawdopodobnie będzie się wkurzał na egzaminy – oraz tych momentów, gdy być może będzie widywał MJ w weekendy. Ale wyobraził też sobie powroty do domu na wakacje. Kolejny wieczór spędzony przy tajskim jedzeniu z May albo popołudnie w kuchni Starków przy pieczeniu ciastek z Morgan lub po prostu w tym samym miejscu co Tony. Co wszyscy.

Peter uśmiechnął się i podniósł rękę. Pomachał do nich wszystkich – do ludzi, z którymi był bardzo długo – i zaczął przemawiać.

A kiedy w końcu skończył i otrzymał oklaski od rówieśników i ich rodziców, Peter ponownie znalazł to szczególne miejsce na trybunach.

Jego rodzina znów była cała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Kiedy po raz pierwszy wpadłam na pomysł tego opowiadania, byłam mega zdenerwowana, że nikt nie będzie chciał go czytać. Stresował mnie też sam fakt pisania dłuższego ficka, ponieważ nie pisałam zbyt długich historii/nie miałam dużych projektów od lat. Co więcej, martwiłam się, że pójdę za daleko względem Far From Home, zwłaszcza, że filmowe spekulacje nie są moją mocną stroną.  
> Jednak byliście po prostu tak bardzo niesamowici i dostałam tak mnóstwo wsparcia, jeśli chodzi o tę historię, że naprawdę nie jestem w stanie wam za to wystarczająco podziękować. Wasze wsparcie dało mi nadzieję i energię, dzięki czemu być może zacznę przyjmować więcej projektów (na pewno więcej Tony’ego i Petera, prawdopodobnie innych znajomych twarzy), ponieważ szczerze mówiąc nie jestem gotowa, by pozwolić tej dwójce tak po prostu już odejść.  
> Najważniejsze, że naprawdę chciałam, aby te postaci miały szczęśliwe zakończenie, na które zasłużyły. Będąc szczerą uważam, że tragedie są przesadzone. W świecie, który już stoi w obliczu wystarczającej ilości tragedii, potrzebujemy opowieści, które będą nieść nadzieję miłości i radości bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. I oczywiście zaczyna się to od bohaterów, które już znamy, a także naszych własnych oryginalnych postaci, które mogą istnieć w naszych umysłach.  
> Mam więc nadzieję, że ta historia przyniosła wam wszystkim przynajmniej przebłysk radości, miłości lub nadziei, ponieważ pisanie tego opowiadania z pewnością sprawiło mi wiele przyjemności. Ale oczywiście ta radość była jeszcze mocniejsza dopiero po zobaczeniu waszego odbioru, przez co otrzymałam całe ciepło tego świata. Dziękuję wam wszystkim – kocham was razy 3000.  
> Katierosefun (Caroline)

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki:  
> Rozdziały tej historii będą się zmieniać między perspektywami Tony’ego i Petera, więc w następnym rozdziale zobaczymy czym zajmował się Peter.  
> Jak zawsze, komentarze/konstruktywna krytyka są bardzo mile widziane! (Skromna nadzieja, że ludzie faktycznie to czytają, ponieważ nie jestem do końca pewna, co bym zrobiła, gdybym napisała cały 10-rozdziałowy fick tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, że ludzie są niezainteresowani haha)
> 
> Od tłumaczki:  
> Część rozdziałów wciąż czeka u bety, by otrzymać profesjonalną i kompleksową opiekę, dlatego nie mogę obiecać codziennej aktualizacji, choć rozdziały przyspieszą, jak tylko wszystkie będą sprawdzone i gotowe.  
> Wypatrujcie aktualizacji już w poniedziałek <3


End file.
